The First Son of Artemis
by domgk115
Summary: Jay was just a boy from Minnesota, he enjoyed, hunting, climbing trees, being in the forest. However when he meets a strange blonde haired girl, with a knife in her bag on his first day at his new school in New York his life is about to change. He isn't just Jay from Minnesota, he is Jay, the demi-god. HOWEVER he isn't just Jay the demi-god, he is Jay the first ever son of Artemis
1. My first day turns deadly

The first son of Artemis

I slowly walked up the street towards Tranmere private school. The large pristine school almost glistened in the sun light. I was twelve years old now, and it was my first day at this new school. My father and I had moved here to New York, from Minnesota. It was certainly a change, going from the small normally snow covered town, to this sprawling metropolis. I had my dad drop me off a small ways down the street so I could walk up by myself.

My father and I were on the wealthy side. My father had got a job as a professor at NYU, as an earth scientist. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy being wealthy. My dad dropped my off near the school in a jet black Porsche. It was the car I was promised when I could drive.

We both enjoyed the same things, like hunting, science, mythology, we were mostly the same, hunting was his favorite however. He liked to take me hunting, and it was weird how well he knew animal's habits and such. He always could identify animal tracks and was great with a bow and arrow. I had never used it before, I used a small rifle. Also for some reason he only took me out at night.

I finally found the front door to the school. I was told in a letter to just wait at the entrance for a teacher. I had a few look from children passing by, mainly girls, which I had gotten used to.

My hair was an auburn brown, and my eyes always amazed me. They weren't any normal color. They were silver. My father didn't have the same eyes, and from what he told me nobody in my family did. My dad told me I just had some weird arrangement of pigments in my eyes. I never really questioned it, I liked the ways my eyes looked. It was weird however, I never seemed to have any feelings for the girls who flirted with me. Even though, I had seen the TV shows. I'm 12 I'm supposed to start having feelings for girls around now, however I had never even seemed to notice them. It was weird to me.

I heard a pair of heels walking down towards the hallway towards me. A high sweet sounding voice spoke to me. "Hmm excuse me, Mr. Nicholson? Jason Nicholson?" The tall women asked me.

The tall women, who I assumed was a teacher was quite odd looking. She was tall and lanky, taller than me and I was pretty tall at 5 foot 9. She wore high jet black heels, and grey stockings. She had an ugly brown colored suit and pants on, with thick black rim glasses and bright red lipstick. Her hair was up on the top of her head in a bun.

"Yes ma'am that's me." I said in a nice voice.

Her voice was overly sweet which freaked me out a little. "Well, you are just adorable dear! Please, follow me, I will show you to your first class at Tranmere!" She said gesturing for me to follow.

The oddest thing about this women was her repulsive smell. It was without a doubt a bad investment in perfume by her. She went on and on about the school, looking back every once in a while with a sort of longing look. It was beginning to scare me.

"Here you are young man, your first class here. Please, come visit me in the gymnasium after your first period." She said with a smile.

I gave a weird confused look. I wanted to protest, however I thought it wouldn't be the best idea for me to say no to the teacher on the first day. "Umm okay ma'am." I told her quickly ducking into the classroom. My teacher was an old man, with a grey beard and a bald head.

He quickly noticed and smiled at me warmly. "I'm Mr. Jones, you must Jason. This is history class. You can take any seat that's open go on." He said smiling and waving me on.

I smiled, and scanned the room. No kid seemed to notice me, they were all busy talking and texting waiting for the bell to ring. A few girls noticed me and flashed smiles my way, but as usual I just ignored them.

I spotted an open seat in the back. Each desk was big with two chairs, so each desk sat two people. The only other person at the table, was a girl, her head was buried into a textbook. I walked over and tapped her shoulder trying to be polite.

She was a very pretty girl, which was weird for me because I never called a girl pretty. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair, which she had pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a stormy grey color. I don't know what it was about her, but I seemed to feel kinda, comfortable around her. She had this sort of energy the emanated from her, she felt like me.

She just stared at me with her stormy grey eyes, seeming to be analyzing me. "Um do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, go ahead." She said going back to her book.

I nodded my head and slung my backpack onto the chair. I took out a notebook and just sat looking up at the white board. Mr. Jones had something written on the board, they were some really long words that I've never seen before. I really did hate my dyslexia sometimes, I just decided I'd wait for class to start and him to explain.

I looked over at the blonde haired girl who had her face buried into a book. "Um I'm Jason Nicholson, Jay I like to be called, I'm new this is my first day." I said to her breaking our silence.

She looked back up from her book. "I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm kinda new to. I've only gone here for a few days." She explained to me.

"Oh cool, I gotta admit I'm pretty nervous. My dyslexia hasn't exactly gotten me good grades in the past. I hope it's better here." I explained to her for some reason.

Her eyes went wide. "I knew I felt something about you… do you ADHD to? And do you only have one parent?" She asked me

I almost fell off my chair. How could she possibly know that I had ADHD to? Also how did she know about my mom…?

"H…how did you know about those things?" I asked her, with hurt in my eyes.

She looked like she mentally slapped herself. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Which parent do you have?" She asked again seriously.

"My dad… why are you asking me these questions." I said with tears threating.

Annabeth saw this and put a hand on my shoulder. Before say could say anything the bell rang, to signal the start of the class. Annabeth looked at me apologetically. "I'll explain to you after class." She said pulling out a notebook.

My head absolutely swirled, tears threating to drop from my silver colored eyes. I never knew my mother ever. My dad told me they had met while he was on a hunting trip back in Minnesota. He told me she was the most beautiful person he had ever met. He had told me she was the reason he was such a good hunter and knew so much about animals and the forest.

He told me after I was born, my mom went on a solo hunting trip, she never returned from it. He never talked about her, he didn't have any pictures of her. He never talked about what she looked like, he told me how he met her and what happened to her. That's it.

I just sat in a daze the whole class. I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth, she noticed but didn't seem to mind. She must know I have a good reason to be staring at her.

"Now who can name all twelve Olympian gods, and goddesses?" Mr. Jones asked.

Annabeth's hand shot into the air. "Ms. Chase, you have answered every questions in the few days you've been here. Why don't we let our new student have this one?" he said.

All the eyes looked at me, which startled me away from my thoughts. I knew the answer, my father and I were experts on ancient Greece.

"Umm there's Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, and Dionysus." I said.

Annabeth looked at me impressed. "Very good Jason, now as you all know these gods have had many affairs with humans. They all have had children with humans called demi-gods, these children-"He started.

I don't know what came over me, but I interrupted him. "Not all of them have had children." I blurted out. I earned a weird look from everyone except Annabeth next to me, who just smirked and looked at me impressed.

"Oh is that so? Please explain your argument Jason?" Mr. Jones asked.

Again, I didn't know what came over me but I just explained. "One of the goddesses Artemis has never had children. She's the goddess of the hunt, and the moon, and virginity. She stayed a maiden her whole life, never had children." I said.

Mr. Jones looked impress just like Annabeth did next to me. "Very good Jason, I completely forgot. Now do you know the story of Artemis and Orion?" He asked.

Again my mouth just started moving with the answer, "Artemis and Orion were hunting partners. Orion was the only man that ever captured her heart. However her brother Apollo, was protective of his twin sister's maidenhood. So he tricked Artemis into killing Orion. Soon after she killed Orion, Artemis discovered what Apollo did. She decided that she would turn him into stars. Since she was the goddess of the moon, she had the ability to turn him into a constellation. That's how today we have the constellation Orion." I said to them.

I have absolutely no idea how I knew all that. Of course I knew the basics about the Olympian gods, but how did I know the story of Artemis. Mr. Jones shook his head impressed, then he continued on with the lesson.

Annabeth shook my shoulder and I looked over at her. "Wow that was impressive." She said whispering loudly.

I leaned over to her. "I have absolutely no idea how I knew that! I knew the basic ancient Greek myths before, but the story of Artemis. I have no idea how I knew that." I told her

She had a thinking look on her face, her stormy grey eyes not leaving my silver ones. Before she was about to say something the bell rang to signal the end of class. After the bell rang and I was standing Annabeth grabbed my arm.

"Come with me, don't ask questions now." She said mysteriously.

We took a few steps outside the class when I saw something fall out of her backpack. I looked on the ground and my eyes widened. A long sleek knife fell out of her bag and clattered onto the floor.

I slowly reached and picked it up off the ground when Annabeth didn't notice. I saw we were right outside the girl's bathroom near the gym.

"Umm, Annabeth…" I said to her.

She turned around and looked at me stunned. "Where did you get that!?" She exclaimed.

"It fell out of you bag… um why do you have a knife in your, OW, god dammit that hurt." I said as I accidently cut myself along my palm.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the blood slowly come off my palm. "Wait a second that hurt you!? That knife cut you and it actually hurt!? You felt it!?" She asked me.

Annabeth seemed like a really nice girl to me don't get me wrong. However she was starting to scare me. She knew that I lost my mother after about five minutes of knowing each other. She was carrying a knife with her, and she was freaking out that it actually cut me.

"Yes, of course it hurt me why wouldn't it? It's a knife. Now I think it's time you tell me who you really are and how you knew those things about me. How did you know I didn't have a mom!?" I demanded from her.

I may have been being a little harsh, but I didn't care. She looked around frantically. "Well I wasn't planning on this, dammit. You wait right here don't move, I need to contact someone." She said urgently before attempting to go into the bathroom.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. "No, you tell me right now what's going on!" I demanded of her.

She looked as if she was about to flip me over her shoulder and stab me with that knife. Her stormy grey eyes had a dangerous slightly worried expression.

"Listen, I'll explain everything. Just wait here for me. Don't. Go. Anywhere." She stressed.

I grimly nodded. She disappeared into the bathroom. I waited, practically bouncing on my toes. Who was this girl? Was she going to stab me? Was she going to abduct me or something? My curiosity got the best of me, I gently leaned open the door to the girls bathroom. Being careful to make sure the hallways were clear.

I saw Annabeth over the sink. The strangest thing, I had to wipe my eyes to see if I was dreaming. A rainbow was over the sink, and in it, I could see a big brute of a man. He had a long black shaggy beard, he seemed to have a bow and quiver of arrows slung over his back.

"You're saying you found another demi-god?" The man asked.

"Yes Chiron, I can't tell from first glance who his mother is. He doesn't show any resemblance to any of the campers with goddess parents! When you sent me to take out these dracaena I didn't expect to run into him!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm you said he had silver eyes?" the man asked.

I froze, demi-gods? What in the world was she talking about!? The gods and goddesses weren't real. It was just ancient myths. Zeus, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, all those gods weren't real! And what camp was she talking about?

"Yeah, silver eyes, and auburn hair. He doesn't seem like a son of Athena, i can tell that much." Annabeth said.

"Well he could be a son of a minor goddess?" The man suggested.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, he has an Olympian parent I'm sure of it. He pretty much radiates power. I'm surprised no monsters have gotten to him yet." Annabeth explained.

"WOAH monsters!?" I blurted out.

Annabeth instantly waved her hand through the rainbow causing it to disappear straight away. She turned and looked at me her eyes wide.

"Jay! I told you to wait outside!" She yelled at me.

I slowly back up pointing at her. "You're crazy! Talking about demi-gods, sons and daughters of gods, monsters. I'm out of here stay away!" I said turning to run

"Jay wait! They're here!" I heard her yell as I exited the bathroom.

I burst through the doors to the gym hoping to find an exit. I ran across the hard wood floor only to run straight into someone. I fell straight backwards onto my back, through the pain I looked up and saw the teacher that had escorted me to my first class.

She didn't even budge when I ran into her. She looked down at me with and evil looking smile on her face. Her smile sent chills down my spine, fear rang throughout my body. She seemed like she was going to eat me. She had that murderous look on her face.

"Ahhhh son of the moon goddesssssss, it took my sister and I took much time to track you down. However it seems that now we finally have you. My sissssster went to search for you at your houssssee. However it seemsss I'm the lucky one, to have you." The teacher hissed at me.

Fear raced through my veins like venom through a rattlesnake's body. The women, her skin began to melt off of her body. She began to grow green scaled skin, growing a long green tail. After her whole body had finally melted off, she was like a tall green scaled, snake women. My mind raced through the research my father and I did on ancient Greece.

"You...you…you're a dracaena!" I stammered out from the gym floor.

She flashed a wicked grin, as she drew a sword. "Yesssss, such a smaaaarrtttt boy. My sissssster and I have been following you, and tracking you for monthssssss. It seemssss I'm the lucky one, to find you. My sisssster had no luck at your houseeeeee. Now, you will finally meet your doom!" She hissed at me.

My body froze on the floor. For the first time in my life, I couldn't move. She said she had a sister, and she was at my house. Today my dad was home….wait that meant my dad was in danger!

She approached my with her sword drawn. She wasn't going to get away with this. I had no clue how she was real, but she had attacked my dad. My father had been the only person who had been there for me my entire life. I never fit in with other guys in all my schools. The girls did nothing but hit on me, they never attempted to be friends, they just wanted me to date them.

I slowly got to my feet. My knees buckled, my legs filled with led. My arms felt like jelly, my mind in a fog. I remembered something my father had explained to me one time on one of our hunting trips.

 _Flashback._

 _The tent flap blew slowly in the wind in the middle of the Minnesota wilderness. My father had his face dug into a book, so I slowly made my way out of the tent. It was a full moon tonight. I always felt more active at night, I never understood why. My small ten year old body found the nearest tree it could. A tall pine tree with several low hanging branches._

 _My small hands moved up the tree with swift grace, it was in no time before I found myself perched on the highest branch. I never understood how I could climb such intricate trees, so high, and so confusing to most. It was just something about being in the forest, under the beaming lights of the moon. It seemed to just sharpen my senses, within seconds I was near the top of the tree._

 _I sat myself on branch and looked out into the distance. I could see the brilliant Minnesota wilderness in the distance. The bright light of the shinning full moon seemed to course through my veins, rejuvenating me. I heard the branches rustle, and turned to see my father had just climbed the same tree._

 _"Always climbing trees huh kid?" He said sitting next to me_

 _I nodded my head. "I don't know what it is Dad, I just love being under the moon. I feel just more fresh, and great under the stars." I said whimsically._

 _He nodded his head. "Yeah, you get that from your mother." He said_

 _"What happened to mom dad?" I asked._

 _He had a grim expression on her face. "She went on a solo hunting trip. I assume she most likely got lost, I've never seen her since. You remind me of her." He told me._

 _I just nodded and we sat there enjoying the view of the moon. "You know Jay, your mother is up there right now. In the moon watching us, you know the last thing she said to me before that hunting trip was to let you know she loves you. Loves you with everything she has. One day I think she'll be back and you'll meet her. Almost all her skills were past to you, and you'll see that one day." He said._

 _End of Flashback._

I was snapped out of my memory by a girl's voice behind me. "Jay! Get away from that thing right now!" I heard.

I turned and saw Annabeth running into the gymnasium, her knife drawn poised to attack. Her stormy grey eyes filled with fire and determination. She stood in front of me her knife pointed at the lizard woman.

"You get away from him! I'll send you back to Tartarus, I swear it!" She said standing in front of me.

The sight of the Dracaena laughing made my skin crawl. Annabeth however, seemed completely unfazed. It was almost as if she faced things like this every day.

"Ahhhhh I daughter of wisssdommm. I think I will kill you first, I will bring the boy to my sissster." The monster spouted before approaching on Annabeth.

The two clashed in a large clang. Knife met sword and Annabeth moved so gracefully it's as if she had been fighting with that knife her entire life. The dracaena however swing hard with her sword, Annabeth blocked the strike but was sent stumbling back.

"JAY! MY BAG!" She yelled over at me as she deflected another strike.

I wasn't about to question her, I sprinted over to her bag. I straight away dumped its contents onto the gym floor. I could hear Annabeth struggling in the background. A few things dropped out of the bag, but it was clear what she wanted me to grab.

A second long knife, like the one Annabeth had dropped from the bag. The blade seemed to be longer then Annabeth's, but it seemed to be made of the same metal. I grab the blade and wrapped my fingers around the grip, it was a leather bound grip, as soon as my hand wrapped around it, and it was like a switch went of inside my body. I looked up and saw Annabeth was backed into a corner, the Dracaena had its sword raised ready to try and finish her off.

"Hey! Come on, you've wanted me for so long come get a piece of me!" I said taunting her.

The monster just laughed and advanced towards me. Sweat trickled down my brow, my knuckles were white from gripping the blade so hard. Suddenly a kind, caring, calm, soothing voice went through.

'Let your instinct take over Jay.' The voice said to me.

'Who are you' I asked quickly.

'There is no time now, go on Jay. I know you'll make me proud.' It said.

The voice was feminine, it soothed and calmed my nerves. I was snapped back into reality by the battle cry of the dracaena. I looked up and the dracaena was swinging its sword near the right side of my body. I side-stepped the attack, and grabbed the sword arm if the beast, and threw her across the gym floor. I looked at my hands in awe, with my dagger still in my hand I ran towards the monster.

It was on its feet now it also charged at me. It charged back at me as well, gripping its sword with both hands. She swung her sword horizontally. I did what the voice said, I let my instincts take over. I did a baseball slide across the gym floor, directly under the creature's blade. Before it even had a chance to look surprised, I slashed the dagger right across the back of its knee cap.

The monster screamed in pain, it turned back to face me with malice in its eyes. It staggered towards me, but before it could even take two steps, I let my instincts take over again. I launched the knife from my hand, and it implanted itself into the monsters skull.

Its body slowly dissolved into a mix of golden dust. Before I could be amazed by what I just did, I heard a loud moan from the corner of the gym.

I ran over to Annabeth, who was slowly getting up with a large welt on her head.

"Annabeth, are you alright!?" I asked her holding her upright.

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine. Stupid monster, what happened to it?" She asked finally able to stand up on her own.

The reality of what I just did came back to me. "I… I killed it. I have no idea what came over me, I just fought and killed it." I said with my hands trembling.

Annabeth placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and my trembling stopped. "Don't worry about it Jay. Stuff like this, it's just what life is like for kids like us." She said.

I stepped back a few steps and stared at her. Her blonde hair had become dirty, and her storm grey eyes were looking at me quizzically. "Who are you, and don't you lie to me." I said with a dose of venom in my voice.

She sighed. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. I was at this school to track and kill that dracaena, I never expected to find someone else like me." She said.

My heart stopped in my chest, daughter of Athena? Suddenly what she said in the bathroom made sense to me. "What do you mean someone else like you? I…I'm just Jay, I'm just Jason Nicholson. My dad is a professor at NYU, I'm just a kid from Minnesota." I said not wanting to admit what I knew had to be true.

She slowly and hesitantly put a hand on my arm. "No Jay, you're not. You're not just a kid from Minnesota. You're Jason Nicholson, and you're a demi-god." She told me.

I sat there and absorbed what she said. Mom was a goddess. Dad had always said she was a goddess the few times he did talk about her. I never thought he meant it literally.

Then my body took over I turned and ran towards the door of the school. I could hear Annabeth running behind me.

"Jay wait where are you going!?" She yelled.

I stopped and turned to her. "The Dracaena said she had a sister. She said it was at my house." I said on the verge of tears.

She looked at me, her stormy grey eyes full of sadness. "Your dad… look Jay, I know you wanna go back but… he's mortal. He would never stand a chance against a monster." She said trying to reason with her.

Part of me knew she was right. I turned back to her. "I. Don't. Care." I said before running down the street from the school.

I heard Annabeth mutter some curse in some odd language, before she followed me down the street. My house was a few miles from the school, I broke out into a run remembering the route I took in the car this morning.

The buildings of New York pass me by. It was almost 5 now, and the sun was starting to set. I heard Annabeth behind me, pleading with me to slow down. I didn't listen, my eyes never even turned back. By the time we reached the gate to our huge house. The large black entry gate had been torn down, and our large front lawn was torn up into pieces.

A large tree was uprooted and strewn across the lawn. Bushes and shrubs had been torn up and tossed all over the lawn. Our flower beds were uprooted and tossed aside. I saw the driveway and the black Porsche that my dad dropped me off in this morning. It had a huge dent in the hood, I just stood in the driveway stunned. The rays of the full moon shined down, along with the small lights from my yard, I couldn't move.

I heard footsteps behind me, then heavy breathing. Annabeth had finally caught up with me, we had been running non-stop for almost an hour. Somehow I felt completely fine, I felt rejuvenated. However Annabeth wasn't so lucky, she looked at the car and gasped.

"There's no way one dracaena could do this much damage. There has to be something else with it. From the look of that dent, it looks like it could be a… oh gods no! Jay get down now!" She said grabbing my shoulders in an iron grip and helping me duck behind one of the bushes.

I looked up and walking out of my house first was a Dracaena, it must have been the sister the other one was talking about. Next outstepped a huge humanoid looking monster. It had to be at least 12 feet tall, and wore nothing but a loin cloth, with rough leathery skin. It had one enormous brown eye in the center of its head. When it stepped out of the house Annabeth's hands tightened so hard around my wrist that I'm sure it turned white.

"C…CY...cyclops." She muttered.

The giant monster carried a lifeless limp body on its shoulder. Annabeth had to hold my shoulders down to stop me from springing up into action. I noticed the messy brown hair, the green shirt, the bow and quiver of arrows slung over his back. The monster was holding my father's body over his back. My blood absolutely boiled. My hand went for the dagger that I had used back in the gym straight away. Annabeth held my arm and shook her head.

"We have to wait, let's figure out a plan first." She whispered loudly at me.

I was about to say something before the cyclops spoke. "Such a shame this one had to put up a fight, they taste better when they are alive. I wish we had found the boy, I wanted to be known as the first cyclops to feast on a child of the moon." The cyclops said.

"Child of the moon?" I mumbled to myself.

The dracaena spoke next. "Yessss it would have been wonderfullll, it seemsss we now have to contact my sissterrr to see if she had any luck and the schoolllll." The dracaena hissed.

"Okay then, no more use for this one then." He said grabbing my father's body and throwing it in our direction.

Annabeth and I ducked and my father's body landed right beside us and I rushed to his side. I could see his face had been badly mutilated, bruises everywhere, with multiple slash marks across his body.

My anger reached a new high. I ran my hands over the bow my father had slung over his shoulder. I gently took it around from his body and held it in my hands, along with the quiver of arrows.

"Those arrows are celestial bronze. Like the two knives I had in my bag, they can harm monsters. Only celestial bronze can. He knew, your father knew they were monsters." Annabeth said quietly.

I slung the quiver over my back, and gently pulled back the bow string testing it. I pulled an arrow from the quiver and notched it into the bow. "Well, are we gonna do something or what?" I asked Annabeth.

She unsheathed her dagger. "Jay, you're not trained yet. Cyclops there nothing to mess around with. You could be killed." She exclaimed, still whispering however.

I looked into her stormy grey eyes with my silver ones. "I'm going to kill those things, I don't care if I'm a demi-god or not. I don't care if I'm trained or not. I'm going to kill them." I said before stealthy moving away from our hiding spot.

I heard Annabeth curse in the same language she did before. I turned around and suddenly she was gone. My eyes widened but I didn't have time.

I quietly with only the light of the full moon to guide me got into a shooting position on one knee. The dracaena was in my sights. I pulled the bowstring back. Then it hit me, my father never showed me how to fire one. I had no clue how to work it. I had never used it before, even though I had asked my father many times. He just always said cryptically, "You'll learn how when you most need it". Now seemed like the time I needed to learn most. Too bad my father wasn't alive to show me!

Suddenly the same soothing voice that came to me in the gym rang in my head again.

'Your arrow will always fly straight Jay.' The voice said.

'You again! Who are you? And what do you mean my arrow will always fly straight?' I asked.

'Under the light of the moon, you are almost invincible. Let your instincts take over, and fire. I must leave now, I know you will make me proud.' The voice said.

'Who are you?' I asked again.

'You will meet me one day, remember the moon will always give you strength. Make me proud, I love you… my son.' The voice said before fading from my mind.

"Mom?" I softly said to myself.

The voice did not return. My anger had been quelled, however it was still there. I raised the bow and aimed at the dracaena 'Your arrow will always fly straight' my mother had said. I hoped she was right.

I took in a deep breath, and as I let it out I let the arrow fly. I heard the arrow wiz through the night sky, I heard it impact. I looked up and saw the dracaena wailing in pain with an arrow protruding from its forehead. It slowly dissolved away to dust. The cyclops looked around panicked. I stepped out into the light and it saw me, I quickly drew back another arrow shot it. It found its target in the cyclops knee.

"Owwwww, you will pay for that demi-god!" It howled before rushing at me with his club in his hand.

I quickly took the bronze dagger out from my pocket. He swung his club at me from the right side. Don't ask me how I did it, but my small body flipped backwards and I landed gracefully on my feet. While the cyclops was stunned by my moved I quickly dashed towards its knee and slashed at his knee cap, causing the beast to bellow in pain. He kept trying to swing his club at me. I don't know how I was doing it but I just kept moving out of the way, at speeds I never even knew I was possible at moving at. I moved even faster than I did at the gym. The moonlight seemed to coarse through my veins causing my movements to be even faster.

Suddenly just before I was about to dash forward to strike at the cyclops knee, he roared out in pain. I looked up on his shoulder and my jaw dropped.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled.

I saw Annabeth clinging to the beast shoulder, she had stabbed it right near its collar bone. The beast shook its shoulders violently, causing Annabeth to lose her footing. The Cyclops grabbed her from her back and tossed her across the yard.

"NO!" I yelled running over to her.

Before I could bend over at her aide, I felt a large object hit me directly in my rib cage. I could instantly feel a bunch of my ribs crack. I flew almost twenty feet back and slammed into the downed tree. I leaned back against the trunk with both my arms wrapped around my rib-cage, my breathing was starting to slow. The blow almost definitely hurt my lungs somehow.

The cyclops sauntered over to me, putting his big ugly face and eye only inches from mine. He flashed an evil smile and chuckled, giving me a huge smell of his terrible breath.

"Hahahaha, you put up a very good fight, son of the moon. For that I will eat you quickly, give the least amount of pain possible. Any final words?" He said smiling wickedly.

I coughed up some blood, and reached up near my shoulder. "Yeah one thing." I said weakly.

I gripped the point of the second to last arrow that was in the quiver. As quickly as I could with the last of my strength, I ripped the arrow from its quiver and stabbed it into the cyclops big brown eye.

The beast stumbled backwards, clawing at its eye in an attempt to remove the arrow. I looked next to me and saw my father's bow, which I must have dropped. I grabbed it and notched the last arrow into its string. The beast who had finally removed the arrow from his eye.

I smirked slightly before firing the last arrow. It zoomed through the air and found home right in the beast heart. It fell to its knees and slowly disappeared turning into dust.

I felt pride only for a second before the pain in my ribcage finally set in. I leaned back against the log and looked up at the moon. I heard footsteps and saw Annabeth walking towards me her head rummaging through her bag.

She pulled kneeled down next to me and pulled out a flask. She put the flask to my mouth.

"Drink this now." She ordered.

I wasn't about to complain. I drank, and what I expected to be water, tasted oddly of chocolate chip cookies. I felt the cuts around my body begin to slowly heal themselves, but the pain in my ribs did not go away.

Annabeth looked at me worriedly. "No, no, no the nectar is supposed to fix this! What do I do!?" She asked herself not letting go of my hand.

Something my mother had told me in my mind came back to me 'the moon will always give you strength' she had said. I looked directly into the full moon. I don't know what I was trying, but I focused all my will power on the moon, and on the pain in my ribs. Suddenly I heard Annabeth gasp, and I felt a small burning sensation in my ribcage, it didn't hurt me, but it wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Jay, what are you doing what's going on!?" She asked looking at my midsection.

My midsection around my ribs was glowing a beautiful silver color, like the color of my eyes. I kept all my focus on the moon, and its ray that were beaming down at me. Within another minute or two the light subsided, and I suddenly gasped loudly, as my breath began to go normally.

My ribs felt completely fine. I was breathing okay and I had no pain. Annabeth hugged me in surprise and looked at me in astonishment.

"Jay… how did you do that!? That was amazing, you fought like you've been in training for years!" She exclaimed.

I was about to answer, but I suddenly felt huge fatigue come over me. My eyelids fluttered, I could feel myself drifting away due to the exhaustion. Whatever I did with the moon, it had taken a lot out of me.

"My dad…" I said finally before I drifted off into blackness.

 **(A/N) Hello to people reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first PJO fanfiction! :)**

 **So I want to say a few things. As you can obviously tell by the title and obvious hints in the chapter, Jay is a son of Artemis. This is an AU story, it will follow the books with the quest and such, but in this AU Artemis has one child, Jay. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE DO NOT LEAVE A HATEFUL REVIEW!**

 **I promise that the Hunters will still be in the story. It will be explained next chapter how Jay is Artemis's child, and how Artemis didn't break her vow despite having a child. I swear it will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **So now that that's over, how did you like this chapter! What did you think of Jay? What other powers do you think he will have as Artemis's son? What do you think the camps reaction will be when he is claimed? How do you think Olympus will react?**

 **Finally the big question I want you guys to try to figure out is, how did Artemis have Jason, but is still a maiden?**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I am back to writing, so you can expect updates for "The 72** **nd** **Hunger Games" "The Pokemon Master Cup" and This story as well this week! Have a wonderful day!**


	2. I'm the son of who?

The First son of Artemis

 **Artemis's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

The goddess of the moon slumped back in her chair in her tent. Apollo had just shown her a few weeks ago how to communicate with her son through his mind like she just did. She had no clue how much energy it would take for her to do it. She sat slumped in her chair, in her twelve year old form, thinking about her son. She of course loved him, she kept asking herself the question she had asked herself for the last twelve year.

How was she going to tell the other Olympians?

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't hoping her child would be a girl. However the boy from the battle she just watched him fight, had all the skills and tools necessary to be a great hero. He had already told Apollo, who to her surprise wasn't angry to hear about her child. He said he had always liked Joshua, Jay's father.

She was heartbroken to see his fate. She thought she had made a mistake falling in love with him twelve years ago. However he was unlike every man she had ever met. He still stayed with her despite knowing she was a goddess and she would have to leave him one day. He said he didn't care that they couldn't have sex, he still would always love her.

The only part of their relationship she regretted was that she had to keep Jay a secret his whole life. She knew once he turned twelve years old, the monsters would start to come. She knew once he was twelve, he would need camp half-blood. She had prepared this speech for what she would say to the other Olympians in her head all these years. She decided to ask Apollo how to contact him through his mind, her brother was surprised at first, but he was now quite fond of the boy.

After she watched him battle the dracaena and the cyclops, she knew once he got to camp, she would have to claim him. As soon as she claimed him, she would be teleported into the council room, and brought before all the Olympians. Her father would demand an explanation. She hoped hers was good enough to not have her son blasted out of existence.

However she needed to let someone know, other than Apollo, just to get it off her chest.

She gathered her strength and walked out of her tent. She made her way through her hunter's camp and found the correct tent. She shook Zoe and woke her from her sleep.

"M…my lady what is it? Is something wrong?" Zoe asked. **(A/N: I can't do Zoe's accent I'm sorry she'll just talk normally for this fic)**

Artemis shook her head. "No Zoe, everything is fine. I just need to speak with you, please come to my tent." She asked her lieutenant.

After Zoe was up and awake, the two of them walked to Artemis's tent. Zoe sat down in one chair, while Artemis reached into her drawer and pulled out one golden drachma.

"Zoe, I'm going to reveal something to you. It is something that only Apollo knows of, I'm telling you because, I just need to get it off my chest. I need to let someone else know." She explained.

Zoe looked at her mistress with concern in her volcanic eyes. "My lady whatever it is, you can share it with me. I swear on the river Styx that I will never reveal this secret unless you tell me to." Zoe said with pride from her chair.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Artemis smiled at Zoe. "Thank you Zoe." She said before turning to a fountain that was in her tent.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Jason Nicholson, camp half-blood." Artemis said before tossing the gold coin into the fountain.

A huge rainbow cloud appeared in the tent. She was looking at the camp half-blood infirmary. How that girl, Annabeth was able to carry her son all the way to camp while he was unconscious Artemis had no idea. She felt a surge of concern ran through her body as she say her son lay in the infirmary bed. His auburn brown hair was in a tousled mess, she could see light scars over his face. One camper pulled up his shirt to check on his ribcage. She winced when she saw the large mark the cyclops club left.

However she felt a small surge of pride, when she remembered how her son had pretty much single handedly taken down a cyclops by himself.

Zoe must have been concerned at Artemis's staring so she spoke up. "My lady, who is that boy? He looks very familiar, he almost looks like you…" She said trying to put the pieces together.

Artemis turned to Zoe with a grim expression. "There's a reason for that Zoe. That boy… he is my son, Jay." Artemis said slowly to her longtime friend.

Artemis had never seen Zoe Nightshade this surprised in her life. Her jaw literally dropped to the ground. Artemis stood there waiting. Waiting for Zoe to become enraged. To yell at her, call her a disgrace, a hypocrite. However it didn't come. Zoe just tried to mutter words.

"H...how, w…when?" She managed to croak out.

Artemis had wanted to tell Zoe for a long time. She had prepared what she would eventually say to her, however it all went out the window.

"Do you remember about twelve years ago? When I went away for those few months on my own?" Artemis asked.

Zoe just nodded. "Well I found myself in Minnesota. I met a man named Joshua. He was different the only man that I found good in all my centuries of life, and good for real, not like Orion. We…we fell in love. When he found out who I really was, he didn't care that I would have to leave eventually. He was caring, sweet, brave, a great hunter, and I loved him." She explained.

"S…so you broke your vow…?" Zoe asked her.

Artemis shook her head violently. "No, no, no. That was something else amazing about him. He didn't care that we couldn't have sex. After I told him about my vow, he said he still loved me. He didn't care that I couldn't have sex with him." Artemis explained hastily

Zoe was officially confused. Artemis could see she was lost now. "But then how did your son come to be?" She asked.

Artemis sighed, she had a hard time explaining this to Apollo. "Well, you've heard how Athena gives birth to her children correct?" Artemis asked Zoe.

Zoe nodded. "Yes. When Athena falls in love with a mortal man, if there connection is strong enough. A child is born from their combined intellect, the child is born from Athena's thoughts and brainpower. Basically the child is born from Athena's and the man's brain." Zoe explained.

Artemis nodded her head. "Jay was born basically the same way. He was born from me and his father's connection. Our love of hunting, the forest, the moon, and out love for each other. Have you also heard the legend that says the stronger the love between a demi-gods mortal and godly parent, the stronger the demi-gods powers?" Artemis asked her lieutenant.

Zoe nodded her head still shocked from what she was hearing. "M…my lady I-." Zoe started.

"I'm sorry for this Zoe, you must think me a hypocrite. I promise this does not change my views of men. I'm still the same Artemis. I know you probably hate me now, and you don't want to speak with me much, but I promise you I-." Artemis began to rant.

Zoe put her hand on her mistresses' shoulder. "My lady, I don't think any of those things of you. Yes you fell in love, but I guarantee you almost every girl in this hunt has found one boy at least on our travels that they've found appealing. Also technically you didn't break your vow. I am still your loyal servant and your friend Lady Artemis." Zoe said to her.

This calmed Artemis's nerves. She had finally gotten what she needed of her chest. Zoe didn't think her a hypocrite, she pulled her longtime friend into a hug thanking her. They both turned to the Iris message. Where they saw her son, still lying in a deep sleep in the infirmary bed.

"Will you ever get to meet him my lady?" Zoe asked.

Artemis nodded hopefully. "One of these days I will meet him, I'm sure of it. However for now I can only help him from a distance, you know the ancient laws say we can't interfere directly in our children's lives. However I will help him how I can. Apollo has seen the boy's future, unfortunately my son will endure many hardships." Artemis said grimly.

She took one more good look at her sons sleeping face, before dissolving the iris message. Zoe put a reassuring hand on Artemis's shoulder, which made her feel a little better.

"You really do love your son a lot don't you my lady?" Zoe asked.

Artemis nodded. "I do, I love him as much as I loved his father. Even more, I know it as a fact." Artemis said.

"Do you have any regrets?" Zoe asked.

Artemis shook her head. "No I don't have any regrets. Well, actually I would be lying if I told you I wasn't hoping for a girl." Artemis said chuckling a bit.

Zoe laughed along with her. "Well seems like a good…man." Zoe said not calling her mistresses son a boy. She pulled Artemis in for another hug.

"He is quite cute as well…" Zoe said so quietly hoping Artemis didn't hear her.

However Artemis did hear her, she looked at her lieutenant trying not to laugh. "Zoe Nightshade, did… you just call MY SON, cute?" Artemis said trying her best to sound serious.

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at the blush that crept into Zoe's face. She laughed and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder. "Hahaha, Don't worry Zoe, I won't tell the others. Now I have a new task for you." Artemis said.

Zoe managed to get the blush out of her face. "Yes, of course my lady. What is it you need?" She said sternly.

"I quickly need to go to camp half-blood. I want you to wake everyone and pack camp, you and Phoebe are in charge until I get back. Keep tracking that group of Cyclopes we have been following. I will return to you all as soon as possible, tell everyone I have gone to Olympus." Artemis ordered.

Zoe nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes my lady. Why are you going to camp half-blood? Are you going to try and visit Jay?" She asked.

Artemis shook her head. "No, as much as I want to visit him, I can't. I want to speak to Chiron, and explain to him what is happening so he is not utterly shocked when I claim my son." Artemis explained.

Zoe nodded and exited the tent. Artemis took a deep breath, and disappeared in a flash of silver light.

 **Jason's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I slowly felt my eyes flutter open. I could hear the clang of metal in one ear, and muttering kids in the other. I jolted up in surprise, when I remembered what had happened. I looked around, I seemed to be in some sort of hospital. I could see beds around me, behind curtains, lined with kids who had injuries. I looked around my own personal area, in a chair next to me, I saw a familiar head of blonde hair asleep.

"Annabeth?" I said softly reaching over and shaking her.

Her eyes shot open, her stormy grey eyes darting around the room. Her eyes fixed on me and she sighed in relief.

"Oh my gods Jay you're alright. You had me worried for a little bit. Here eat this." She said.

She broke of half a square of what looked like tofu and handed it to me. I popped it into my mouth, and my tired sore muscles started to feel rejuvenated. I reached for more but Annabeth smacked my hand away.

"No, too much of this and your insides will burn to a crisp. How are you feeling?" She asked.

I tried not to get too worried about the 'burn my insides to a crisp' comment, but I just rubbed my face with my hands, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes.

"I feel alright. I feel like I slept for days, how long was I out?" I asked her.

"About two days. After you did that trick with the moonlight to heal yourself, you kinda passed out. I had to call in my friend Luke to help get you back to camp." She explained to me.

Then all the memories came back to me. The fight with the cyclops, my father's lifeless body, my mother talking to me in my mind. My father…

"MY DAD!" I yelled causing people to look.

Annabeth gently touched my arm and I seemed to slightly calm down. "Jay… I'm sorry. Your dad, there was nothing we could do." She said her stormy grey eyes filled with sorrow.

The tears fell now. I didn't cry much, but I couldn't contain myself. My father, had been there for me my entire life. Whenever I felt alone, whenever I felt like an outcast. He would let me cry to him. 'You're not a freak Jay. You're just special, more special than you think' he would say to me. I lost it right there and to my surprise Annabeth scooted her chair to me and had an arm around me, whispering reassuring words to me.

After I finally stopped my tears she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She handed it to me. "This… this was in your dad's wallet, along with this." She said pulling something else out.

She handed me a necklace, it was a locket. A silver locket, I recognized it right away. It was the locket my dad always had around his neck. I opened it and on one side, was a picture of me and my dad. It was taken when I was about 10, we were both standing along a cliff, overlooking a valley back in Minnesota. I almost broke down again right there, but I unfolded the piece of paper and found my dad's handwriting.

 _Dear Jay_

 _If you're reading this, then it means things took a turn for the worse. The monsters finally found us, and I'm dead now. I need to explain some things to you now son. The first, is your mother, you know how I was always saying she was a goddess? Well I wasn't joking, your mother is an Olympian. That makes you half god, Jason, my dear boy, you are a demi-god._

 _Your mother told me that once you turned around 12 that your demi-god scent would begin to attract monsters. The real reason I moved us to New York, is so you can attend a special camp, just for demi-gods. Just for children like you. It's called Camp Half-blood._

 _If you are reading this now, then I died. Don't feel bad about it for a minute son, I know you will try to blame yourself. I knew what I was getting myself into, falling in love with your mother, and having you. I don't regret anything in my life, and if I died so you can live longer, then I see now better way to die._

 _Go east son, find a large hill near long island sound, I don't know the exact location. However the best I can offer you is to go in that direction, let them find you. They will bring you to camp half-blood, there you will have a home, a family, a purpose._

 _If your mother could see you now son, I know she would be as proud of you as I am. I love you Jay, don't beat yourself up over my death. You go to camp and be the absolute best hero you can be. Know that I'm proud of you, and I love you._

 _My last request of you, is that when you meet your mother (and I promise you will) tell her that I love her still, and I have absolutely no regrets. Goodbye my son, I'll see you again one day, and we'll laugh and drink and have fun together. I look forward to seeing you again son, just don't let it be too soon._

 _See you in Elysium, Love Dad._

I tried to cry again, but I couldn't. Not with Annabeth there. I was going to honor my dad's last wish. He wanted me to be the greatest hero I could be. That's what I was going to do. I was gonna be a great hero.

And I also was going to find my mother.

I looked at Annabeth and practically leaped out of my bed. "So what happens now?" I asked.

She helped me regain my footing. "Now we go to the big house. Chiron will most likely want to speak to you. After that I'll give you the tour, and we'll get you moved into the Hermes cabin." She explained.

As we started to exit the hospital I asked. "Why the Hermes cabin?" I asked.

"You see we have cabins for all twelve Olympians. You go into whatever cabin your godly parent owns. For you you'll either be Aphrodite, Demeter, or Athena, since your mom is your godly parent. However until she claims you, you stay in the Hermes cabin. It's the cabin all kids stay in until they get claimed." Annabeth explained.

Well since my mother talked to me, I would assume she would claim me soon. Hopefully I wouldn't be stuck in a cabin with a bunch of ogling girls, like the last time I was at a camp. I had to stay in a cabin with a bunch of guys, but whenever I walked around camp the girls they would always just giggle and wave at me, which annoyed me to no end. Like if you thought I was cute, come talk to me, get to know me, don't just giggle and wave.

"Okay, so let's get going to this 'big house'" I said.

 **Artemis's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

After flashing away from her camp, Artemis appeared in camp half-blood. It was very early morning, probably around 6 or 7 in the morning. She walked up to the big house, to the security guard Argus. All one hundred of his eyes looked at Artemis in awe, and he quickly bowed, but Artemis waved him off.

She was in the form of a girl about 18 years old now. She still had on her silver hunters outfit and armor. Her auburn brown hair was freely waving down both her shoulders and her silver eyes gleamed in the sunlight. She wore a belt, with two gleaming silver daggers hanging from her side.

She motioned for Argus to stand. "There is no need to bow to me Argus. I am here to see Chiron, will you please make sure nobody intrudes on our meeting?" She asked him.

He nodded his head vigorously, he seemed absolutely elated to be helping the moon goddess. Artemis laughed and thanked him, he allowed her to pass and she entered the big house living room. As she expected she found Chiron in the living room, in his human form. His stallion body tightly compacted into a wheelchair.

He looked up and saw Artemis, he nearly choked on his tea. He quickly bowed from a sitting position. "My lady Artemis, what a great surprise. It is very nice to see you again! Are your hunters here as well?" He asked.

She smiled at the old centaur, and sat down on the coach. Chiron offered her tea which she took and sipped quietly before answering. "No Chiron, my hunters are not with me. What I'm about to share with you cannot leave this room. I need your word on the River Styx that what I share with you here and now, will not leave this room, at least until I inform the Olympian council." Artemis her voice deadly calming.

Chiron was taken aback. Artemis could see the worry, and fear in Chiron's eyes. He probably was thinking Artemis was about to tell him the end of the world was upon them. Chiron cleared his throat. "Of course my lady. I swear on the River Styx, that I will not reveal this secret to anyone, until you tell the Olympian council." He said.

After hearing thunder rumble in the background, Artemis straightened herself. "Well Chiron I'm sure you've seen the new arrival you have here at camp Jay correct?" She asked,

Chiron nodded. "Yes milady, a very impressive fighter Annabeth says, killed a cyclops all by himself she told me." He said sounding truly impressed.

Artemis nodded, "I'm sure Annabeth told you, about his silver eyes, and you've seen what he looks like correct?" She asked.

Chiron nodded. "Yes milady. Silver eyes, you don't see them often. As a matter of fact milady… the boy kind of looks like you…" He said putting the pieces together just like Zoe had that morning.

"Yes Chiron, the boy does look like me. That is because…. that boy is my son." Artemis said just as nervous as she was earlier.

Artemis explained to Chiron the story of Jay's birth, Chiron nodded in understanding. Like Zoe earlier that morning, Chiron did not seem to get mad at her. He understood, that she did not actually break her vow. He asked if she would ever have another child, Artemis said that she swore she would never again. She did not regret Jay, and she loved him, but after Apollo had told her that he would endure many hardships in the future, she did not want to put another one of her children through it all.

"So, did you come to see him milady? You know that is very risky, the council could find out. I'm sure they are surprised you are here without your hunters." He asked.

Artemis shook her head. "No, as much as I would like to meet him Chiron. I am was just here to explain to you what happened, so when I claim him tonight your camp-fire you are not completely caught off guard. Please, do not let the other campers give him a hard time. He has already lost his father, and so much. I don't want him to suffer more." Artemis pleaded with the centaur.

Chiron nodded. "Don't worry milady, I will make sure he is not given a hard time. He seems a lot like Poseidon's son, the one who was just claimed yesterday." Chiron said.

Artemis remembered. Poseidon had broken the pact of the big three, she had a new half cousin, who could have the power to overthrow Olympus when he turned 16. That was another reason she was worried for her son. The great prophecy was coming into play, and she had a feeling her son would be stuck in the middle. However she had been watching the new son of Poseidon the last few days he was at camp. She just prayed that he and her son would not be in too much danger in the future.

"Yes, I pray that he and my son's lives ahead are not filled with too many hardships." Artemis said hopingly.

Chiron nodded. "Yes I will be praying as well. I must be starting the day's activities, the campers will start to awake soon. Is there anything else you need milady?" Chiron asked.

Artemis nodded her head. She reached into her hunting pouch, she pulled out a beautiful silver charm bracelet. The bracelet in the middle had a charm, it was the shape of a wolf's head. Her sacred animal. She put the bracelet on her hand, she pressed the wolf's head charm.

The bracelet quickly, transformed. Soon it was a beautiful, gleaming silver bow, Artemis pulled back the bow string and magically an arrow was notched into the bowstring. She walked over to the window, and took aim at a tree at least 200 yards away. She let the arrow fly and like expected it found the tree trunk.

She turned back to Chiron who was looking in awe. She pressed the wolf's head that was embedded into the bow, and it quickly morphed back into a bracelet on the moon goddess's wrist. She took off the bracelet and handed it to Chiron.

"Please give this to him. Apollo saw his future, he said that my son will face many hardships, also he said he would soon be part of a quest. Also I want him to have these." Artemis said.

She removed the belt she had, with the two gleaming silver daggers. "These are deadly to all monsters. Please, give them to him for me Chiron, if he is ever in public and wants to hide the daggers, simply have him press the belt buckle, the belt will adjust to his size." Artemis explained.

Chiron nodded and took the two items. "I will give them to him my lady, you have my word." He said.

Artemis nodded her thanks. "Thank you Chiron. One last thing, don't tell him I left them for him today. Tell him I left them to you for him year ago, when he was younger. If he knows I left them today, I don't want him to be sad that I didn't meet him today." She pleaded.

Chiron nodded again. "My lady Artemis, you have my word this will be done." He said.

Artemis was extremely grateful to Chiron, as she handed him the weapons for her son. "I must get back to my hunters now, they will begin to wonder where I am." She told the old centaur.

She bowed her thanks to Chiron and turned around, walking out of the big house. She walked past Argus who tried to bow again, making the moon goddess laugh. She walked around the corner, attempting to find a safe spot to teleport. She turned the corner and ran straight into one of the campers. She stumbled backwards, initially she was angry, but her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped when she looked up.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" He asked.

Artemis was looking directly at her son. Jay. There he was, standing right in front of her. He was taller then she initially thought, taller than her in her 18 year old form. His silver eyes were full of life, however Artemis noticed that they had a sad, depressing look in them. His auburn brown hair, glistened in the sun, he truly did look very much like her.

Artemis quickly willed the color of her eyes to change into a brown color. She didn't want him, or the perceptive daughter of Athena next to him, to put the pieces together.

"It…it's quite alright. Are the two of you here to see Chiron?" Artemis asked.

Jay nodded his head, but to the fear of Artemis, the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, eyed her closely. "Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar." She asked.

Artemis was genuinely worried. She remembered those few years ago, when she ran into this particular demi-god. She was traveling with the son of Hermes, and her father's child, Thalia. She remembers the awful shouting match Zoe, and Thalia had gotten into that night. She frowned, remembering her half-sisters fate.

"Um… no I've never seen you before. I'm Ar- Ana, I'm Ana." Artemis lied extending her hand.

Both shook her hand, she couldn't help but feel joy inside, seeing her sons smile. However it almost brought tears to her eyes as well. She wanted so desperately to let him know who she was. She wanted to hug her child for the first time, she stared into his silver eyes with longing. One day, she told herself in her head. One day she would meet him officially.

"It's nice to meet you Ana, I'm Jason. Everyone calls me Jay though, my father…his favorite bird was a blue jay. So he just started calling me that." He said seeming to become even more upset.

Artemis's heart wept, she remembered watching Joshua try to fight off the Cyclops himself, to no avail. She wanted desperately to help him, but she couldn't. If she had done that however, her father would have found out about Jay. She wanted to delay him figuring out until she claimed him. She put a hand on her son's shoulder, his tanned skin shuttered at her touch.

"It was very nice to meet you Jay. I…I must go now though. I was simply visiting my old friend Chiron." She said.

She reluctantly moved her hand of her sons shoulder and started to walk past him. "Are you ever gonna be back, so you know I can see you again?" He asked mystified.

Artemis looked back, getting one last good look at her son. The tears threatening to leak. "One day, I promise." She said before sprinting around the corner of the big house.

She didn't look back, she knew that if she had to get one more look at him she would cry. She loved her son with everything she had. He would be the only male she would love for the rest of eternity. She just wished she could've revealed herself to him. She peered around the corner, and saw him and Annabeth looking at each other confused. However they entered the big house anyway.

Artemis leaned against the building and sighed. She changed her eyes back to normal, and morphed back into her twelve year old form. Now all she had to do was wait for tonight, their camp fire. She would claim him. Then within seconds she was sure that she'd be teleported to Olympus and brought before her father and the council. She prayed that everything would go well, and her son would remain unharmed.

"One day Jay, I promise." She said before teleporting in a flash of silver.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

How had my day been so far, hmm, what's the word for it? Mediocre, that's what it was so far. I broke down when I woke up, reading my father's letter, now I was stuck in the Hermes cabin with only a few toiletries, the clothes on my back, and the locket from my dad. I also had the letter, I had read it at least twenty times over. Just seeing his hand writing, and hearing his last words. It almost made me break down again. I was sure I'd be back to my carefree fun loving self eventually. However I was cold, and distant from everyone so far.

The cabin councilor Luke, came over and sat down next to me in my corner of the cabin. "How are you feeling Jay, you hungry?" He asked in a cheery voice trying to lighten my mood.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I am." I said.

He offered a hand to help me up. "Well let's get going then. The food here is amazing, maybe a good meal will help you get your mind off things." He said just as happily.

The smile on his face, gave me a little comfort. The scar running down his face made Luke look kind of intimidating. However he wasn't all that bad, he was a good guy. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"And for what it's worth Jay, I'm sorry about your dad. I wish my father was like yours. The only thing you can do to honor him, is to be the best hero you can be. Go kill every single monster that you can." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, he was right. I walked with the Hermes cabin towards the dining pavilion. I walked in-between the two Stoll brother, Conner and Travis, they were going on and on about all the pranks they've pulled, and the results. They seemed to love pulling their pranks on the Ares cabin. Most of them made me laugh, you know maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

Luke, was correct about the food at camp. It made my mouth water smelling the barbeque. It felt so good to have a good meal. A few kids from the Hermes cabin introduced themselves to me, along with a few Apollo campers, and Hephaestus kids as well. The Ares cabin seemed to look at me like I was a piece of fresh meant hanging on a string. The boys from the Aphrodite cabin came and introduced themselves. The girls, like I expected, once they saw the eyes just smiled and waved at me, giggling to themselves as they whispered about me. Even the older girls of the cabin seemed to be staring.

When the time came to offer food to the gods, I went up by myself. I held the large piece of brisket over the brazier.

"Hey mom… um whoever you are, I wanted to just say something." I said.

I pulled out the note and looked at it. "Dad said he loves you still, and he has no regrets. Also some… some guidance would be great. I just don't know what to do." I said, before dumping the food into the brazier.

I made my way back to the table, thinking about who my mother could possibly be. Then for some odd reason I remembered the girl I bumped into earlier, Ana. She radiated beauty, and smelled like the pine forest back in Minnesota. I was drawn to her for some reason. I felt something towards her, it wasn't attraction, no, it was just I had some warm happy feeling boiling up inside me when we spoke. She did seem awfully familiar, she almost looked like me.

I decided to get away from all the commotion at the pavilion. I made my way to the lake, wanting to take in the view. I walked past cabin number 3 the Poseidon cabin. It felt nice feeling the sea breeze. I looked up at the shining half-moon and I could feel myself, just rejuvenating under its beams. I sat in the sand and looked out over the lake.

As I looked back in between the moon and the lake, I saw something odd. The waved of the water seemed to churn more, more violently. The water seemed to move around more and become more violent under the moon, and the moons rays seemed more intense.

"You mind if I sit?" A voice said.

I turned and saw a boy walking out of the Poseidon cabin. He had messy raven black hair. Green eyes that shone the same color as the sea, and tanned skin similar to mine. He must be the new son of Poseidon. Luke had told me, he was claimed after capture the flag yesterday. Also he told me about the hellhound that attacked after that.

"No, go ahead." I said.

He came and sat next to me, the water which was already violently swirling seemed to swirl even more at his presence. One of the perks of being a son of the sea god I guessed.

"So are you new? I've only been here a few days myself." He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, just got here today. My names Jason, but everyone calls me Jay." I said extending my hand.

He shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He told me.

We both talked about small things, about our past lives for a few minutes at first. He seemed to be a cool guy, he knew what I was going through, since he was new to the whole world of Greek gods and goddess's as well. He told me his story, how he was brought to camp by a satyr named Grover. He told me how Grover pretended to be a student at his school, and Chiron pretended to be his teacher for almost a year.

I stared wide eyes as he explained how his math teacher turned out to be a monster from the underworld. He told me how he battled the Minotaur on his way into camp half-blood. I really felt sympathy for him when he told me how his mom had been taken.

"You said she just dissolved?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure. It's probably stupid to hope she is alive." He said seeming upset.

I certainly sympathized with him. "Well I know how you feel. My dad is gone now, and my mom hasn't claimed me yet. I'm all alone, the only real friend I have is Annabeth, and if it weren't for her I'd probably be dead." I said recalling all the daughter of Athena had done for me

I started telling Percy my story. How I grew up in Minnesota, about some hunting trips with my dad, moving to New York. I told him how my first day of school went, he laughed saying it was sort of like the day his math teacher tried to kill him. I had to laugh as well, we did seem to have much in common.

I finished my story, with telling him about Ana earlier this morning.

"Well one thing is for sure Jay. You're not alone." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have friends, like me and Annabeth. We'll be here for you. It seems me and you have a lot in common. I think…we could be friends." He said.

Friends. I never really had any definite friends in my life, other than my father of course. Now I already had two really good ones, Percy, and Annabeth. I also had Luke, the Stoll brothers, and the other campers who said hi. Hopefully my mom would claim me soon, that way I would have a cabin of brothers and sisters as well. I felt slightly bad for Percy, having the cabin to himself, it must be lonely.

"Yeah I think we can to. Thanks Percy. You never know, maybe we'll go on a quest and we'll find our mothers together." I said.

He nodded, but before he could say anything a large horn blared throughout the camp. Percy stood up and helped me to my feet. "That's the signal for the bon-fire to start. It's where Chiron has his announcements, and the Apollo cabin leads a sing along." Percy explained as we walked towards the ampatheater.

"Huh that's nice, let's go. Maybe a good sing along is what we need." I said slapping his back.

He finally managed to crack a smile. "Yeah your probably right, come on let's go!" He said.

We took off in an excited run towards the theater. I felt for the first time since I got to camp genuine joy. I had just met a great new friend, and I could probably have many more by the end of the summer. Percy and I found our way to the ampatheater, we snuck into the stands so people couldn't see we were late. We found seats next to Annabeth, which it was safe to say scared her. She jumped back, causing Percy and I both to laugh. She just scowled at us, muttering something about idiot boys.

Chiron made his way to the center stage, as the giant brazier illuminated the whole theater in the background. His horse form amazed me still, and I just couldn't tear my eyes away. He gestured for all of us to finally be quiet and calm down. He started explaining a few minor events, and welcoming most of the kids back for the summer. Finally after he was done explaining how archery lessons would be extended for longer times (which I was very excited about) he stamped his hooves to get the attention of everyone. His eyes turned to a look of dread, which made me wonder what could possibly scare the old centaur.

"Now, I have two more important announcements to make. First, I would like you all to give a warm camp half-blood welcome to our newest hero. Please welcome Jay Nicholson!" His voice boomed.

Everyone started to clap, and Annabeth urged me forward to Chiron's side. After everyone had settled down Chiron turned to me. "My boy, welcome. I hope you enjoy your time here." He said with a smile.

I smiled at first but then heard a voice blurt out. "How come we haven't seen him fight yet!? Who's his godly parent!?" Some girl's voice yelled.

It came from the Ares cabin section. I big intimidating girl was standing waiting for an answer to her question. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Jay has not been claimed yet, so he will be in the Hermes cabin. He was just released from the hospital this morning. He-"Chiron started.

"He killed a cyclops all by himself! I was there he did it! That's why he was in the hospital." Annabeth announced to everyone.

The murmurs started right away. Kids looked me over probably thinking, 'there is no way that scrawny kid killed a cyclops'. Comments started coming left and right.

"How did he kill it?"

"Where were you Annabeth?

"A cyclops!? You gotta be kidding!"

"Wow! Handsome, and powerful, he can't get any better!" An Aphrodite girl yelled.

I couldn't help but blush a little at that comment. Chiron called for silence, stamping his hooves, almost instantly the crowd quieted down.

"Ha! Are you kidding!? There's no way that this kid could kill a cyclops, look at him! He's probably the son of some minor god or goddess!" The one girl from Ares yelled.

"Silence Clarisse! What Annabeth says is true, I want not another word!" Chiron ordered.

Apparently Clarisse wasn't listening. "I could take this scrawny kid with one hand! He wouldn't be able to even take on one of the Aphrodite kids!" She commented.

I suddenly felt a surge of anger go through me. It was one thing to insult me, but she had just insulted other campers. I didn't mine getting picked on myself, but one thing I hated was bullies. I couldn't stand people who put down others just because they were different from others. I looked and saw some of the Aphrodite kids looking upset, others looked outraged.

Before Chiron could yell out I did. "Oh yeah pig nose!? You're wrong! You can insult me all you want, but leave other people out of this! One thing I can't stand is bullies! Just because their mother isn't a war goddess doesn't mean anything, they can be just as good as you!" I yelled back at Clarisse.

I saw the kids from Aphrodite look at me, some with admiration, some with respect, some of the girls with absolute longing. Yes of course they had annoyed me earlier, but nobody deserved to be put down.

Clarisse laughed. "Hahahaha, look at you kid, trying to be the hero. You aren't tough, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my-"Before she could finished everyone including Clarisse fell silent.

I saw myself glowing a bright silver color. Before I could ask what was going on, a huge collective gasp came from the whole entire theater. I looked around and saw every single set of eyes on me. The head of security Argus, had all 100 of his eyes fixed on me. I looked over and saw Percy still sitting, he was looking at me with a confused look. I saw Annabeth staring wide eyed at me, like I was a ghost. Her stormy grey eyes got the way they do when she was thinking hard about something, however they did not leave the top of my head.

"Guys what is it, what's-." I started before I finally looked above my head, and my eyes widened. Everything that was said by the dracaena two days ago finally made sense.

Above me was a light that showed a glowing silver moon. Along with a silver bow and a notched arrow.

Chiron cleared his throat, but everyone's attention was still fixed on me. "Well, it seems it is official. All hail Jay Nicholson, the first ever son of the goddess Artemis, goddess of the moon, the forest, and the hunt." He announced.

The audience was too stunned to clap. I was too stunned to move, the dracaena's voice rang in my head. 'Ahhh sonnnn of the moon goddessssss'. Annabeth was the first to move, she helped me back to my seat next to Percy, who looked just as shocked as everyone else now.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Now that is taken care of. Our next order of business is a grave one. Lord Zeus's master bolt has been stolen from mount Olympus."

 **So there it is everyone! Jay has been claimed, and has become friends with Percy!  
**

**I know it was a little sad and depressing for some of it, but I hope you liked it nonetheless! So now that Jay has been claimed what, do you think will happen!? How will Percy and Annabeth react? How do you think Jay will do on the quest for the master bolt?**

 **The next chapter, we will have Artemis's pov and the Olympians reaction to Jay being claimed!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and as usual, have a great day. :)**


	3. I'm never coming back to Jersey EVER

The First son of Artemis

 **Artemis's POV (3** **rd** **person).**

"And it's official Arty, you just claimed your first child." Apollo said to his twin sister.

Artemis was too busy watching the Iris message to reprimand her brother for using that nickname. She was filled to the brim with pride when she saw Jay stand up for the Aphrodite cabin. She always knew her son had inherited all the traits his father had, along with her own personal traits as well. She of course knew about her father's master bolt being stolen, she hoped that her son wouldn't have to be on the quest to retrieve it.

She turned to her brother. "Apollo… do you know what I'm going to ask you?" She said, as they watched Chiron explain the situation about her father's stolen master bolt.

Apollo nodded grimly. "Yeah Arty, I do know what you're gonna ask. I'm sorry, but yes, Jay is going to be on the quest." He said putting a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

Artemis was worried. Her son was of course powerful, as she had seen when he fought the cyclops. However he had practically no training with his powers over the forest or the moon. She really couldn't help him now either, since her father would soon realize she had a child, she couldn't interfere at all. She couldn't help him by talking to him in his mind like she had before.

"How do you do it Apollo?" She asked her brother.

Apollo looked at her confused. "Do what?" He asked.

Artemis shook her head. "Have all these children, knowing that you can't interfere in their lives? Don't you ever want to help them when you see they clearly need guidance?" She asked her brother.

Apollo for once in his life, looked genuinely upset to Artemis. "Of course Arty. I always see my children in need of help, and I wish I could help them. I love all my children I do, and I wish I could guide them more. However we can't break the ancient laws unless the situation is extreme. We can only help them indirectly. I know how hard this must be Arty." He said sounding genuinely upset.

"I just don't know what I can do Apollo. As you obviously know I don't have any other children! Jay is all alone, the only one who could possibly teach him how to use his powers is me!" She exclaimed.

"Well we've been watching him since he was born, he's a smart kid. I'm sure he'll be able to pick up his abilities eventually." Apollo said confidently.

Artemis nodded. "You're right Apollo, he is smart. It's just I hope father doesn't see him as a threat. I've never had a child before, and the moon and the forest are vast, there is no telling how powerful he can become." She told her brother.

Apollo chuckled. "Haha, I'm sure you're right little sis. I'm sure my dear nephew will become very powerful. Also speaking of dad, he should be calling us any minute no-." He started.

They both disappeared in a flash of golden and silver light. The twins reappeared in the throne room of Olympus, with all the other Olympians.

"I got your back no matter what." Apollo whispered in her ear before having a seat on her throne.

Artemis looked into the electric blue eyes of her father. He was clearly not happy, Artemis just hoped that it was about his bolt being stolen, not his new grandson.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here." Zeus bellowed.

"Why is that brother? So you can call me a thief again!?" Poseidon asked, obviously annoyed he had to be there.

Artemis gulped, as her father and uncle exchanged glares. "No brother actually, we are here for another reason. We are here to discuss Artemis's punishment." He said in a voice that was deadly calm.

"What would she be punished for?" Athena asked from her throne.

"I'll show you, brother please give us some water for an iris message." Zeus asked Poseidon.

Poseidon mumbled, probably an insult and waved his hand. A small fountain of water appeared in the middle of the throne room in front of Artemis. Zeus muttered the words and tossed a drachma into the water. A huge rainbow showed, and in it Artemis saw her son, sleeping soundly in her cabin at camp half-blood.

All the Olympians whispered to each other. "WHO, is that boy?" Aphrodite asked.

"Why don't you tell them Artemis?" Zeus said staring at his daughter.

Artemis looked at all the other gods in the room. Their gaze was going between Artemis and the view of the iris message. Artemis had practiced this for twelve years, she had already told Zoe and Chiron earlier today. She just had to keep calm and not lose her composure.

"His name is Jason, Jay he likes to be called. He…he is my son." She finally announced after twelve years.

For the first time in Artemis's immortal life, she saw all 11 other Olympians completely silent. Some just stared at Artemis, some looked at Jay, her father kept her eyes on Artemis, not showing any emotion. She could see Apollo on the edge of his seat, ready to jump in to defend his sister if necessary. Artemis kept her and near her dagger as well, just in case things got violent.

Finally of all people Aphrodite broke the silence. "He is definitely a cute one! I hope one of my daughters gets to him, or maybe he can even live to see 18!" She said excitedly.

Artemis sent a glare, which could've burnt a hole through steel at Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, I will tell you this now. If you lay one finger on my son, I will send an arrow through your neck faster than you can say his name." She spat out at the love goddess.

Safe to say Aphrodite shut up after that. She looked around at the other gods, waiting for one of them to say something. They just continued to stare at her with shocked expressions. When no words came from any of them Artemis spoke.

"I didn't break my vow of chastity I swear it on the river Styx." She told the council.

When thunder crackled in the distance signaling that her word was true, all the Olympians gasped. To her complete surprise for once her father Zeus the almighty king of the gods looked surprised. "H…how is it possible then? How do you have a child if your vow was not broken?" Zeus asked his daughter.

Before Artemis could explain Athena spoke. "I know." She said.

All the other Olympians looked at her. She spoke again. "You had your child, the same way I had my children? Didn't you Artemis? You feel in love with a mortal man, but he loved you enough, to not care if you had sex or not, that's what happened wasn't it?" Athena asked.

Artemis quickly nodded her head. She was shocked to say the least, she did not expect Athena to know so quickly. She saw the faces of the Olympians soften. Her father's face, still look upset, however his face always looked like that. The real look of deep anger was gone from her father's face. Her father looked at her.

"Why did you keep it a secret for so long daughter?" My father asked.

This was going much better then Artemis had anticipated. "Well I was scared, scared that you would be angry. I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared you would do something to my son. I swear to you all, my view on men has not changed, I still believe in the cause of my hunters truly I do. However I now know not every single man in the world is bad. Joshua, and now Jay prove that. My son is the only male I will ever love. I was ultimately scared, that since he didn't have nobody to train him, and since his power can be so great… that you would think him a threat to Olympus." Artemis explained to her father.

Zeus sighed heavily and leaned back in his thrown. "Artemis I am not mad at you for having this child. However you are correct, he could be a threat to-."

"I don't think so Pop!" Apollo said with a smirk on his face.

Apollo made his way next to his sister in the throne room. "Why is that Apollo, please share with us." Zeus demanded.

Apollo smiled. "As you all know I am the god of prophecy. I have seen the future of my dear nephew, and he has a big role to play in the near future. He also will play a role in retrieving you master bolt, so you can think that he is a threat to Olympus. However I have watched this boy grow up with Artemis. He is a great young man, family means everything to him. As long as his mother serves Olympus he will as well. Father, this boy is gonna do great things in our name, I swear it to you." Apollo said to his father.

As soon as Zeus heard 'retrieving your master bolt' he was sold. He slowly nodded his head. "Alright then, Artemis your child will not be harmed. Also seeing as you did not break your oath, you are not in any trouble. Does anyone object?" Zeus asked the room.

No hands went up. "Good meeting adjourned." He said before disappearing in a flash of lighting.

Every Olympian left the room leaving Artemis and Apollo. Artemis let out the huge breath she had been holding. That had gone a lot better than she had expected. Now she could watch over her son without the fear her father would smite him. However she was still nervous that he would have to go on this quest.

She would be praying that he would be alright.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw the giant silver ceiling of cabin 8. It had the amazing scent of the pine forest throughout it. It was odd however, I wasn't that surprised to be a son of Artemis. Everyone else was certainly surprised, but me I wasn't. It made sense now. The monsters calling me the son of the moon. My love of the forest, how I felt so much more agile and alive at night. It kinda made sense to me.

However practically the whole camp mobbed me when I left the camp-fire last night. At one point there were so many kids around me, Luke had to come in and help me. After I said goodbye to Percy for the night, Luke help me get back to cabin 8 without any other kids swarming me. I really did love how the cabin looked. Inside it was empty, except for a few beds.

The walls and ceiling were all silver marble, with forest themes painted on the walls. Finally next to the fire place, was a big 20 foot tall statue of my mother. She was holding her bow up, with a hunting wolf at her side, and a falcon flying overhead. I sighed as I watched the statue.

"How come you waited till now to talk to me? How come you could talk to me… but I couldn't see you?" I asked looking into the gleaming silver of the statues eyes.

I sighed again. "Well it doesn't matter, you're my mother and I love you. You're a god I understand you have duties. I'll meet you one day though. I'm gonna make you proud mom, I promise. Please watch over me during, this quest." I pleaded to the statue.

That was the other thing I didn't mention. After Chiron revealed that Zeus's master bolt had been stolen. He summoned Percy, Annabeth, and I all to the big house. He explained to us how Zeus thought Poseidon had stolen the bolt, and used Percy to steal it. He explained how that if the bolt wasn't returned by the summer solstice, a war of the gods would break out.

If a war broke out, my mother could possibly be in trouble. So I asked if I could go with Percy, but Chiron said he would need to receive a prophecy from the Oracle. So Percy visited the oracle in the big house attic. He received a prophecy for this quest.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who turned._

 _Children of the sea and the moon lead the way with two more._

 _You shall find what is stolen and have it safely returned_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend_

 _You will fail to save what matters most in the end_

After Chiron heard the line 'Children of the Sea and the moon lead the way with two more' he knew that it meant Percy and I were meant to lead the quest. I wasn't too excited about it, considering I had about maybe an hour of training at most. However the prophecy said it, so I must do it. For the other two mentioned in the prophecy, we decided to take Annabeth, along with the Satyr named Grover who watched Percy for the year he was at school.

I got dressed into some clothes the camp had provided for me. I put on a pair of jeans, and hiking boots, in case we would have to travel through forest. Put on a plain white t-shirt, I liked to match my clothes with the color of my eyes alright!? Don't judge me. I bowed in front of my mother's statue one last time.

"Alright mom wish me luck, and send a blessing or two my way will ya?" I asked before turning and walking out of the cabin.

I walked through camp, trying to ignore the glares I was getting from other campers. Well the glare was really coming from the Ares kids. All the other campers just looked at me like I was some new species of animal they had never seen before. I found myself at the archery range. I asked the Apollo campers if I could take a bow with me for the quest. They gladly let me take a bow and a quiver of arrows, along with a single celestial bronze dagger. One kid said him and his cabin mates were glad to help out there new cousin. I smiled, said my thanks and left. I could see the big house just up the hill when I heard my name called.

"Jay! Jay, hold up can you wait a minute!?" A girl's voice said.

An older and, I'll admit it, very pretty girl walked up to me a flashed a million dollar smile. I recognized her, Luke had pointed her out as Selina Boregard. She was the head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin. She was wearing her orange camp half-blood t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, and had her hair tied back into a loose pony tail.

"Um Selina right?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you! I just wanted to come say on behalf of my whole cabin, thank you." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for what?" I asked her adjusting the bow on my back.

She smiled still. "For standing up for us at the camp fire last night. Not many kids would have done that for us Aphrodite kids." She said.

Hearing that her and her cabin appreciated what I did was heartwarming. I would have done it for any cabin. I was touched however that she took the time to come and say thank you.

I blushed slightly. "It was no problem really, I just can't stand bullies. I meant what I said to, just because your mother is the goddess of love, doesn't mean you can't be great warriors like other campers here." I told her.

She smiled and messed up my soft auburn hair, like an older sister would do to her little brother. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. "You really are one of a kind. My siblings, a bunch of them wanted to say, you know sorry as well. For the staring and the giggling and stuff. They see now that it bothered you, they promise to stop." She explained.

"Well that's alright I've been getting it my whole life. Tell them though, if they wanna talk to just come say hi. You know what annoyed me was that they would just stare from afar, I'd love to meet some new friends, tell them to come up to me and talk. I mean that is if I survive this quest." I said remembering I was about to go on life endangering quest.

She just smiled at me again, which warmed my heart. "Oh you'll be fine, I believe it. Also the whole cabin pitched in and got you this, it won't kill monsters but it will help you get to your destination." She said handing me an envelope.

Inside were four tickets, train tickets. They were for a one way trip to Denver. These were amazing! They could get us more than halfway to our destination in about two days! We could easily get to Los Angeles before the solstice. I looked up at Selina in astonishment.

"How did you get these so fast!? These will help us get more than halfway there!" I exclaimed.

She seem elated. "One of our campers, her father runs a train station in New Jersey. She just called her dad last night, and he emailed the tickets to the big house. We printed them out and there you go. The only thing is you will need to get to the train station on those tickets, it's in New Jersey." She explained.

I put the tickets in my back pocket. "Thank you, this will help us so much! We'll make our way to the train station, is there anything I can do to thank you?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're welcome, and no, you don't have to do anything. I gotta get going, but good luck on your quest. Remember to you're the first ever son of Artemis, there's no telling how powerful you can be. Obviously nobody has ever seen a son of Artemis, and the forest is huge, and who knows what you could do at night? You could be really powerful, and I have a feeling you will be." She said.

She ruffled my hair one last time before walking away. I looked and saw her join and group of Aphrodite kids. They didn't giggle and laugh, and whisper about me like normal. They simply waved, and shouted 'Good luck' and 'You go Jay' at me. I couldn't help but blush, I simply gave a little two finger salute and waved, before turning and running up the hill to the big house.

I walked onto the porch of the big house to find Percy, Annabeth, and Grover the Satyr. After I was introduced to Grover, Annabeth hugged me, and I turned to Percy.

"So this is the life huh? Going on dangerous life threatening quest at twelve years old." I said jokingly

He laughed at that. "Haha well it's our life now. What do we do now Annabeth?" He said asking the blonde.

"Now, we go past the gate. Argus will be waiting for us with the camp van, he'll take us into the city. After that we have to find some transportation to start making out way to LA." She told us.

I pulled out the envelope Selina gave me. "I have that covered, thank thanks to Selina and the Aphrodite cabin." I said showing them the train tickets.

After explaining to them how Selina and her cabin got the tickets, they were happy and we made our way towards Argus and the camp van. We were stopped when we heard Chiron's voice.

"Percy, Jay! Hold for one minute." He asked.

Grover and Annabeth continued to the van while Percy and I walked over to Chiron. "Now you two are leaders on this quest, I just wanted to wish you luck. Also I have some things for both of you." He said reaching into his bag.

"First for Percy." He said.

He pulled out a normal looking ball point pen. What was he expecting Percy to do? Write Hades a letter? 'Dear lord Hades, please return the master bolt, and my mother. Regards Percy Jackson'. However Percy uncapped the pen, probably thinking the same thing as me initially.

The pen sprang to life, revealing a 3 foot long, celestial bronze blade. Percy seemed as awe struck, as was I. That sword looked absolutely deadly. I kinda wished I had one of those. As soon as Percy and Chiron exchanged a few more words he turned to me.

"I'll keep the van waiting for you, we'll be in LA in no time." He said before walking to the van.

Chiron rummaged through his bag again and pulled out two thing. One was a normal looking black belt, the other was a silver charm bracelet with a wolves head charm in the middle.

"Now Jay a few years ago your mother visited camp, with her band of hunters. You may have noticed that I wasn't as surprised or shocked as the rest of the campers when you were claimed. That's because your mother told me about you when she visited." He explained to me.

"Okay, and what are those?" I asked.

He smiled. He pressed the wolves head charm on the bracelet. Similar to Percy's sword, it sprang to life, soon it became a beautiful gleaming silver bow. It wasn't too long, but not too short, carved in the wood, was a similar wolves head, along with the words. 'May your arrow always fly straight'.

I carefully took the bow from Chiron, and ran my hand along the wood. "All you have to do, is pull the bow string back, and imagine whatever type of arrow you want in it." Chiron explained.

I imagined a normal arrow and pulled back the bowstring. A gleaming silver arrow appeared in my fingers. I let the arrow fly and it found the center of a tree trunk, I looked in awe at the bow. My mother left this for me? Such a powerful weapon, I felt a warm surge of love for my mom go through me. I pressed the wolves head charm again and soon the bow was a bracelet again.

Chiron next handed me the belt. "This is also from your mother. It'll adjust to your size, put it on and press the belt buckle." He said.

I did as he instructed. I pressed the buckle, and my eyes widened. On my waist appeared two silver daggers. I took them both out, one in each hand and looked at them awe struck. On one of the daggers I saw my reflection along with my name. On the other one my last name was engraved as well.

"There deadly to monsters. When you're in public, press the buckle and the blades disappear until you press the buckle to make them reappear." Chiron explained.

It was so amazing what this world could do. I pressed the belt buckle again and the knives morphed back into the belt. I was completely silvered out now. I had on my white t-shirt, and my pair of jeans still. With my silver eyes, silver locket, silver bracelet, and black and silver belt. I always wondered why the girls would look and stare at me so much. I don't like sounding cocky, or full of myself, but I could kind of see why now.

"So my mother gave you these?" I asked.

Chiron nodded. "Yes, she left them for me to give to you. She wanted me to give them to you when you came to camp." He explained

After saying thank you and saying goodbye to Chiron I walked over to the van with my friends. When I finally was over at the van, Grover was in the van munching on a tin can. Percy and Annabeth were studying Percy's sword in awe. They smiled at me when I came by them.

"So what did Chiron give you?" Percy asked smiling.

I showed them the bracelet first. I pressed the wolf charm, and the bracelet morphed into the gleaming silver bow. Both my friends looked at it wide-eyed. I pulled the bow string back, and the gleaming silver arrow appeared in the bow. I let the arrow fly, and it found home in the tree trunk.

"Wow that is amazing! Did he give you anything else?" Annabeth asked.

I made the bow back into a bracelet. I pressed the silver belt buckle and the two silver daggers appeared. I pulled them out and looked at the blades, they were about one and a half feet long. My two friends looked at them in awe, and I felt ready to take on any monster.

"Well let's get going!" I exclaimed climbing into the camp van.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip had gone pretty smoothly so far. We had gotten into the city, and had enough mortal money to get four bus tickets to New Jersey. However, what we didn't count on, was the three furies of the underworld attacking the bus, well more so attacking us. Percy had told me it was the exact same fury that had attacked him in school, the one who posed as his math teacher. We managed to fight them off, I don't understand how I did some of the things I did. I slashed at those things like a giant silver whirlwind. Percy slashed with his sword, which I learned was called Riptide. Annabeth wielded her knife like she was born holding it. Grover's reedpipes help a lot from a-far.

Percy, Annabeth, and I however, made such an amazing close attacking team. We seemed to move off each other's movements perfectly. However after the bus had broken down, we decided to start moving on our own, the train station where we could use the tickets from the Aphrodite children was close. We were walking along a road, with forest on both sides, and I felt at home. I felt if need be, I could disappear into the forest. My mother was the goddess of forests, so that must meant I could be relatively safe in them right?

We now stood in front of a store that was called 'Aunty Em's garden gnome emporium.'

"What do you say guys? Wanna see if anyone's home?" Percy asked.

Something odd was coming from the store. Other than the smell of cooking food, it had some sort of smell that was drawing. The smell made me want to go closer, and see what was inside.

Annabeth spoke up. "Yeah, maybe they have some stuff we can buy, like food or water."

Grover just shook his head. "I don't know guys, I have a bad feeling about this."

Part of me wanted to agree with Grover, but the smell of the cooking food was to alluring. We all walked up to the door and before we could even knock, the door swung open. A lady walked out, she looked to be in her forties. She wore a pair of dark black glasses over her eyes, and a tight cap around her head.

She spoke in a calm soothing voice. "Ahhhh children. I simply love children, what are the four of you doing outside so late? Please come in come in, I will make you something to eat." She said gesturing for us to come in.

Annabeth and Percy happily obliged. I got one last good look at the moon ahead before I followed them, with Grover next to me. I had a very bad feeling in the put of my stomach, the house was in the forest, I learned, since being on the quest, and in my little time at camp half-blood that my senses sharpen massively in the forest. My eye sight got better, my hearing intensified ten-fold, and my sense of smell got the biggest increase.

As we got deeper into the store, and passed through Aunty Em's 'Statue room'. I could seriously smell something fishy about Aunty Em. She had this disturbing scent coming from her, it made me wanna grab Percy, Annabeth and Grover and leave. I leaned to Grover, since he was a Satyr his sense of smell normally, was as good as mine in the forest.

"Do you smell it coming off her to?" I asked in an extremely quiet voice.

Grover nodded. "Yeah, there is without a doubt something off about her. We need to leave now." He said.

I shook my head, "No, we can't. One, she has Percy and Annabeth in some sort of trance, we need to reveal her first. Two, we can't just leave her here so she can prey on innocent mortals, or other demi-gods." I whispered again.

"Well I hope you have a plan." He said in a mumble.

I certainly hope I did to. Aunty Em walked us through her garden, to her little dining area. She started making us food, and telling us how her sisters had died and left her all alone. Percy and Annabeth were fixated on the food, while Grover looked nervous.

The first thing I needed to do, was figure out who the monster was. Second, I needed to figure out how to reveal her, third I needed to find a plan to kill her. Easy enough I hoped.

She was female, which helps trim down my options. I ruled out a dracaena, she didn't have the same smell as the ones I fought before. She certainly wasn't a cyclops, to short. What other female monsters were there? I had to go over the facts and clues I had.

She was a female duh. She wore those dark glasses over her eyes, and a tight cap around her hair. She had two sisters who died. She had a room full of stone statues, which creeped me out. I almost could feel the eyes following me…. No way.

I needed one last piece of evidence. She walked back over to us with a large tray of burgers, fries, other great foods. For the split second she was near us before leaving, I focused my hearing the best I could. I listened in, thanks to being in the forest I heard it. A faint, very, very, VERY, faint hissing sound. That was all the proof I needed.

As she walked away back to her grill, I turned to my friends in a hushed voice.

"Guys, when I make my move, run. Get to the statue garden and hide if my arrow doesn't kill it." I said in a loud whisper.

Grover look and shakily nodded. Annabeth and Percy however looked at me with odd looks. "What are you talking about Jay?" Annabeth asked.

There was no time for explaining it. I started to run my hand over my silver charm bracelet. "Listen whatever you do… just don't look at her eyes." I said.

"Now, I was wondering if you could pose for a quick picture. I would love to use you all as models for my next statue?" She asked

I stood, keeping my hand close to the wolves head charm. "A picture, yeah of course… I just hope you don't mind if I have a little prop!" I said pressing the wolves head charm.

As quickly as I needed it to, the bracelet morphed into a bow. I quickly pulled back the string and when the arrow appeared I screamed to my friends. "MOVE NOW!" I yelled.

I turned back to let my arrow fly hoping to find the beast heart. However she had noticed that she was found out. She had just begun to pull the hat off her head, and the glasses off. I had no intention of being turned into stone, so I turned my head. I did it so fast, my bow jerked to one side, and the arrow left the bow flying off course. I heard Aunty Em wail in pain, but she sounded very much alive. I must have hit her leg or arm.

"You will pay dearly for that son of Artemis!" She bellowed,

I quickly darted out of the room, towards my friends. I arrived and found the three of them waiting for me. Percy and Annabeth seemed completely out of their trance. Percy had Riptide drawn, and Annabeth had her knife out.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

I was breathing heavy. "Medusa, quick we need a plan to kill it!" I urged.

Percy seemed to have an epiphany. "I got it! Grover Annabeth, go to the right side of the emporium, distract her! Just don't look into her eyes! Jay, you come with me to the left, I have a plan!" He urged.

We all nodded and ran, Annabeth and Grover seemed hesitant. I would be as well if I was gonna be the ones that had to distract the monster that turns people to stone by looking at them.

Percy and I ran to the left, I could hear Annabeth yelling. "Hey reptile head! Come get us! You ain't so tough!" She yelled.

Percy and I we in the far left end of the emporium now. We both hid behind a couple of statues and I heard Aunty Em get closer. Finally we heard her, all the snakes on her head hissing. I could hear Annabeth hauling insults at her, while Grover seemed to be trying to use his reed pipes. I just prayed that they kept talking, if I heard them stop talking… well it wouldn't be very good.

I knew Aunty Em was about 50 yards in front of us, her back however was turned to us. I wanted desperately to raise up and shoot an arrow at her. However if I did that, I didn't wanna take the chance that she would turn around. I didn't wanna be turned into a statue she would sell with some cheesy name like 'The Silver Hunter' or something like that.

Percy shook me. "Jay you're gonna have to trust me okay I have a plan!" He urged.

I certainly did trust Percy, so I ushered on for him to continue his plan. He raised Riptide slightly above the statue, and in the reflection of the blade, I could see the back of Medusa, frenzily searching for Annabeth, who was still hurling insults at her.

"Okay, you close your eyes and load your bow. I'll be your eyes and tell you where to shoot, using the reflection off Riptide you got it!" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup, good thing I'm a good shot." I said.

"Okay, I'll do my best. If we miss this, then she'll know where we are, and we'll end up as statues." He said.

He was correct about that. It really was a clever plan on Percy's part. I shut my eyes tightly, with an arrow notched I took aim above the statue.

"Move a little to the left. After that go up a couple inches!" He commanded.

I adjusted my bow, and prayed to my mother that my arrow would find its target. If I missed this shot, then all Hades would break loose.

"Okay, your good SHOOT!" Percy yelled.

I knew Medusa heard that, I let the arrow fly. I heard a large wail of pain pierce the air, the wailing continued on for almost a minute. I was hoping I didn't accidently hit Annabeth, I still had my bow raised aiming over the statue.

"Perce? What happened man!?" I asked hastily

He laughed with delight. "You did it! You did it Jay, you hit the shot! You can open your eyes!" He said.

I opened my eyes and looked out into the clearing. On the other side I could see Grover and Annabeth still hiding. Annabeth was still launching insults out, Grover was now hiding almost in complete panic. I looked in the middle of the clearing, and I could see a body still laying there.

"Percy she didn't disintegrate!" I yelled.

"Wait, I think I know what it is!" He yelled back.

He quickly ran out from behind the statue. I followed closely behind him, he ran over to the body of Medusa. After I heard Annabeth still yelling I called out to her.

"Annabeth it's safe! You and Grover can come out now." I yelled.

The body of Medusa was face down, and all four of us surrounded it. "We have to chop off the head, that's the only way to make sure she stays dead. At least for another hundred years or so." Annabeth commented.

I turned my bow back to a bracelet and looked at Percy. "Go ahead Perce, you cut the head off. It was your plan that killed it, you deserve it. "I said to him with a smile. I was still in shock that we had just killed one of the most famous and deadly monsters in Greek mythology.

Percy shook his head. "No, you do it Jay. If it weren't for you, we would be statues right now. We never would have broken out of the trance, you should be the one." He told me.

We eventually decided to do it together. I pulled out on of my knives and Percy raised riptide. We both cut the head off. In the end Percy decided to send it to Olympus, as a way to try and communicate and let them know what we were attempting to do.

I had a rush of blood everywhere in my body. We had really just killed Medusa, while the others searched the warehouse for supplies, I just sat out front. I looked up at the giant moon, and I felt pretty great about things. Of course we were on a dangerous life threating quest, but I felt pretty good.

I looked up at the bright moon. "Thanks mom." I said.

I heard a rustling sound in the forest near the shop. It was a sound I normally wouldn't have heard, but I had my super hearing. It was a sound that made me freeze.

"JAY! JAY! JAY HELP ME PLEASE, SON WHERE ARE YOU I NEED HELP" It yelled out in the night.

Just as I heard my friends coming out of the store, laughing and in a good mood, I stood up. They froze when they heard the screaming. However only Annabeth knew who it was as well.

"Jay, no it's a tri-." Was the last thing I heard.

I dashed off into the forest, towards the sound of my father's voice. **(A/N: Thought about ending it there. However I chose something else;)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I leaped through the forest as gracefully as a deer would. I eventually heard the sound of Annabeth and my friend's yelling get to distant for me to hear. I heard the sound of my father, screaming and pleading with me to come help him. I leaped over rocks, branches and fallen trees in my path with ease. I could hear the sound get closer and closer, and my anticipation rose and rose.

The trees, plants, animal sounds, and the smell, everything in the forest felt so right to me. I felt like I could go anywhere in the forest, and I somehow knew exactly where I was going the whole time. I eventually ran out into a clearing, a large lake in my way. However that isn't what stopped me.

In front of me, stood a huge 20 foot tall humanoid. With rough leathery skin, he wore nothing but a loin cloth. A large club rested on his shoulder, a wicked grin was on his face. He had one big chocolate brown eyes in the center of his forehead.

Yeah, it was another cyclops. However the one I fought last time, looked like a baby compared to the one standing in front of me.

What was next to him was even scarier. A large dark black mastiff was by his side. It had dark blood red eyes, and large teeth that was in an open mouth grin. It was staring at me like I was nothing but a doggy treat. It was a hellhound, like Annabeth and Luke had told me about.

"JAY, JAY PLEASE HELP ME SON!" The cyclops yelled in a carbon copy of my father's voice.

Anger was boiling up inside me. I knew I had left my friends completely in the dust, it would take them a while to get to my side to help me. If I tried to run… well that hellhound looked like it could keep up even with me. I had no choice, I had to fight.

The cyclops laughed. "Hahaha, you thought you would come to daddy's aid!? You will make good eats, son of the moon! I can't wait to hear you scream, I like it when they scream." He bellowed.

I calmly pressed the belt buckle, and my two dagger appeared on my hips. I pressed the wolves head, and my bow appeared. I held it in my hands, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

I spoke in a deadly calm voice. "You wanna eat me? I'll warn you, I'll probably taste like pine needles. I'm a meal for a cyclops with more of a vegetarian taste." I said trying to stall the inevitable battle.

The cyclops laughed again. "Haha, I will enjoy this! Get ready son of the moon! Prepare, to die!" He said raising his club.

He and the hellhound began to slowly approach me. I pulled back the bow string and an arrow, with a larger pointier tip. I hoped this worked.

I laughed lightly. "Ha, don't you know better you fool. Don't you know better than to fight the son of the moon goddess at night!?" I yelled before letting the arrow fly.

After the arrow left my bow, all Hades broke loose. I fired the arrow at the hellhound, my plan for him worked. The arrow exploded into a huge fit of large tough wires, which wrapped themselves around the giant black dog, insuring it in a makeshift net.

I knew it wouldn't hold him for long. The cyclops was close to me now, it swung its club overhead. I back flipped and landed gracefully on my feet. The cyclops had swung so hard it had its club stuck in the ground now. I put my bow on my back, and pulled out my two daggers. I looked at myself in the reflection of them, before charging. I jumped on top of the cyclops giant club which was still stuck on the ground. I jumped from his club, aiming both my dagger at the beast chest.

However this cyclops seemed to be smarter than the last one. I was able to slash down his chest with one dagger. He grabbed me by my shirt with his non-club hand and tossed me backwards, making me hit a bunch of trees. I felt instant pain in my back, I looked up and saw the beast barreling towards me, his shoulder pointed at me.

I quickly rolled out of the way, causing the beast to slam directly into the tree. I took the opportunity, I dashed at him with such amazing speed, that it was faster than I had ever moved.

I leaped and stabbed both of my daggers into both the beast collarbones. Don't ask me how I jumped almost twenty feet in the air. I kept my dagger there twisting them deeper into the beast skin. The cyclops kept wailing in pain, trying its best to get me off its back.

Right as I thought I had finally gotten the upper hand, I felt pain. The worst pain I had ever felt in my life, dig deep in my back. The hellhound had finally escaped from its net. I felt its claws digging into my back, and its giants jaws were snapping at my head. With one last bit of strength, I pulled the dagger in my left hand, and stabbed the cyclops in the head. I knew it was a killing blow. The cyclops stopped squirming and fell to its knees.

I pulled out the dagger in my right hand and leaped off its back just as it began to disappear into dust. I landed on top of the hellhound, but it didn't even budge off my back. I rolled a few feet until it was on top of me now. Its claws scratching up my chest, and its large jaws snapping at my head.

I tried to raise my right hand to stab it. The dog bit hard onto my right hand.

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed, it grabbed my dagger and spit it to the side.

I knew I was finished. It was hard to believe about an hour ago I was feeling great about my life. It was going to be death by hellhound. I felt like my entire body was on fire, as I could feel blood tripling everywhere. The hellhound scratched my face, and I laughed a little in my mind. If I somehow got outta this, I would have a scar just like Luke's.

I guess I failed my dad, I didn't meet my mom. I didn't deliver his message to her. I hope I did enough to get into Elysium, so at least I could see him again.

The hellhound was about to bring its jaws down on my neck. It would end my life, but out of nowhere a bright silver arrow zipped through the air. It found home right in the beast neck. It wailed in pain and flew off my body.

I let out a huge gasp, now I could finally breathe. Not that I would be doing that for much longer, no amount of moon magic could heal me. I saw another arrow hit the dog's body, before it disappeared like the cyclops.

I heard footsteps and slowly turned my neck. My savior was a girl, not Annabeth, it was no girl I'd ever seen. She wore brilliant silver armor, and held her bow high, scanning the area for anymore monsters.

She turned to me and if my heart wasn't trying its best to keep me alive, it would've stopped. This girl was pretty. No she was beautiful. She had dark jet black hair tied down her back in a single braid. She looked at me with volcanic black eyes that seemed to go on forever.

Hey, at least the last person I saw in this life would be someone this beautiful.

She breathed a sigh of relief at first when she saw me, however it faded when she saw my injuries. She turned back towards the forest.

"My lady, he is alive! He is alive come quick!" She shouted before leaning down next to me.

"You're gonna be just fine okay. We're gonna fix you right up." She told me in a soothing reassuring voice.

I knew there was no hope for me. However it made me feel slightly better seeing her so concerned.

However I knew there was no chance for. "Ha, you're pretty." I croaked out in a small voice.

I swear I saw her blush. However before she could say anything else, with my hearing still intact I heard footsteps. They were running towards me at incredible speed. I half expected another monster.

However it was a person. A very familiar person. She had an auburn brown ponytail. She wore armor similar to the first girl. She had bright brown eyes, a face that was so incredibly similar to mine.

She gasped when she saw me, and looked on the verge of tears. "Oh my gods. J…Jay. No, no, no, no this is not going to happen. Zoe, go find his friends now! They surely have more nectar and ambrosia then us." The girl ordered.

"Yes milady!" The girl, Zoe said before running off.

"You…you're gonna be just fine. I promise." The girl said to me with tears coming down now.

I felt blackness begin to consume me. "A…Ana?" I crocked out before the darkness consumed me

 **A/N: Soooo that chapter was pretty intense to write I gotta say. I was on the edge of my seat typing it! A small cliffhanger nothing major, I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless!**

 **Also thank you all so much for your kind reviews, they keep this story going! Please review and tell me what you like or disliked about the chapter! I wanna hear exactly what you liked and what I can do to make your reading experience better!**

 **So what did you think of the action and fight scenes? Do you think Ana will reveal herself as Artemis? What do you think of Jay's little crush on Zoe there?**

 **Anyway as always everyone thank you for reading, have a wonderful day! Goodbyeeee:)**


	4. Turns out i'm not useless!

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

A massive headache. That's all I felt once my eyes finally fluttered open. I finally awoke in a large bright brown tent, in a nice fluffy bed **.** I hadn't slept on a bed since I was back in cabin 8 at camp half-blood. I saw animal pelts plastered all over the tent, a small fountain was alive in the middle, along with a table and set of chairs. I was still in the forest I knew that much, I could smell it. Also thanks to my super hearing I could hear two voices bickering outside.

"We need to get him out of here soon my lady! The other hunters will recognize him eventually, they are already outraged that his friends are here!" One voice said.

"No! What would you have me do Zoe? Just toss him out into the woods? No, he will stay here until he is ready to travel that is final. Tell anyone if they give him, or his friends a hard time they will me to answer to." Another voice said sternly.

I carefully swung my legs to one side of the bed. I was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I had gauze tapped all over parts of my body, a Band-Aid wrapped all around my rib-cage and my head. My right arm where the hellhound hand practically almost bit it off was wrapped and in a sling.

"Well I guess I won't be shooting anytime soon." I mumbled to myself.

The two voices outside were still arguing as I approached the exit. I stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"My lady I understand you want him safe. However if the rest of the girls discover you've brought ANOTHER male into camp they'll be outraged. They're already mad enough that the son of Poseidon is here! I don't want to see the boy hurt either, but it may be more dangerous keeping him here! You know what the girls did the last time a male stumbled upon our camp!" The first voice said.

"Zoe my decision is final, Jay and his friends will stay. Once Jay is back in fighting shape, which thanks to the healing I gave him should be by the end of today." The voice said.

I almost laughed at the thought of myself being healed by tonight. While I did feel a little rejuvenated, I knew that I would be out of the fight for a while.

"But his quest milady! He needs to be in Los Angeles in two days! Also when do you plan on telling him you-."

Apparently I was trying to easdrop to hard, because I fell face first into the dirt right outside the tent. My face was in the dirt, but I could feel the two people staring at me.

"Owwwwwww." I complained as pain coursed through my arm.

"Jay! You're awake! Zoe grab a chair from my tent!" One of the voices said.

I was sat back up, and soon I was sitting in a chair with my vision a little fuzzy. After shaking my head and wiping my eyes, it turns out I was looking right into the eyes of Ana.

"Ana?" I asked in a quiet.

She nodded her head. "It's me yes, it's good to see you again Jay. I wish it were under better circumstances." She said with a smile on her face, she seemed elated that I was awake and well.

I looked next to her, and this time my heart really did stop. It was the girl who shot the hellhound off of me. The soft silky looking black hair, gorgeous, I mean absolutely gorgeous volcanic black eyes, which held a look of relief.

"Hi." I managed to croak out.

She smiled slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you Jay. My name is Zoe Nightshade." She said.

"Jay, yeah that's me." I said still pretty nervous.

Before Ana or Zoe could say something else I heard a collective yell. "JAY!" it said.

I rush of blonde hair slammed into me, I looked down and saw Annabeth attached to me. I looked and saw Percy and Grover behind her both had looks of relief on their face.

I heard Ana and Zoe laugh, I looked down at Annabeth and smiled. "A…Annabeth you…you're kinda crushing me." I croaked out.

She pulled back and laughed. She helped me stand and the four of us were back together. "So, two cyclops, medusa, and a hellhound. You've only known you were a half-blood for about a week. Not too shabby." Percy said trying to break the ice.

"Well you've had a minotaur, medusa, and a hellhound. You're not doing too bad yourself man.

Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to laugh. Soon Grover joined in, and before you know it the four of us were in a hug and laughing with each other. I really was lucky to have such great friends. I've never really known what it's like to have good friends. Friends like Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, who would stand by me and fight hellhounds, furies, or a cyclops. Okay yes I'll admit, very few people have those problems that they need friends for, but I was lucky nonetheless.

After we all calmed down, I looked over to Ana and Zoe who were still watching. "So what happened? The last thing I remember is Zoe shooting that hellhound, then I blacked out." I asked.

I noticed that a lot of girls, who also wore silver armor were beginning to gather around watching my group of four. Most of them had looks of absolute disgust on their faces, like I was some kind of rodent that had scurried into their camp.

Ana gestured for me to come with her. "Zoe, please take Annabeth, Perseus, and Grover to another tent. Tell the rest of the girls that if anyone gives them a hard time they'll have me to answer to." Ana said, she projected the last part louder so the rest of the girls could hear.

They all seemed annoyed but complied and went back to what they were doing. Ana led me into her tent and had me sit down across from her. Her eyes never left my face, not once. It was as if she had been waiting to get a good look at me. Those bright brown eyes never left my silver ones.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "As good as you can feel in my situation." I said.

She laughed a little. "And what situation would that be?" She asked.

"Well I'm out of commission at least until tonight. My friends and I need to get to the underworld, retrieve the stolen master bolt, get out of the underworld, and get it back to Olympus. All before the summer solstice in two days. I can't let a war of the gods happen." I told her.

"Yes that's true, a war of the gods certainly would not be good." She said.

I shook my head. "You don't understand. If a war of the gods happens, that means my mom could be in danger! She's a goddess and I'm sure she could take care of herself, but with gods against her… I don't want her to take the chance of getting hurt in a war." I told her.

Her eyes softened. She seemed like she was close to breaking down. Something I said about my mom just made her upset. However I remembered something, I barely knew who she is. She had saved my life, and brought me to a camp full of girls who look like they want to string me up and hang me from the tree.

"Who… who are you?" I asked her.

She stiffened. "Well I'm Ana, I'm the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis." She said slowly.

My whole body stopped. I tried to speak but I couldn't. The hunter of Artemis. My mother's band of immortal maiden hunters. I had heard stories of them from my dad. Man, the more I think about all the clues and hints I had growing up, the stupider I feel for not realizing who my mom was. However I wanted to see her, she was always with her hunters.

"Is she here!? Please, please, please Ana, I need to see her!" I pleaded.

I could see the tears almost fall from her eyes. "I… I'm really sorry Jay. She had to go to Olympus, another council meeting she said she'd be back in a few days."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. "Oh… well I guess she's a goddess, I have to understand."

 **Artemis's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

"Oh … well I guess she's a goddess, I have to understand." He said.

Words could not describe how absolutely terrible the goddess of the moon felt. Here in front of her sat the only son she would ever have in her entire life. And she was lying to him, keeping her identity a secret. She knew that if she revealed herself to him, her father would be upset and most likely take it out on Jay. He was already in a fowler mood then usual since his master bolt had been stolen. The slightest thing would set him off right now.

It took all the willpower in Artemis's godly body to not cry. "Well you probably want to know what happened." She asked.

Jay nodded his head. "Well last night when we were eating dinner, Lady Artemis told me she heard your prayers when you were about to fight medusa. After she watched your fight with medusa, she saw you run into the cyclops and the hellhound… she was going to help you herself. The call from Olympus came right as she was about to leave. So she sent Zoe and me to go help you, she said she's sorry but she loves you very, very much." She told her son trying to blink back tears.

The look of sadness on her sons face brought the same look to her face. She wanted so, so desperately to change her eyes back to silver and reveal herself. She couldn't however, it was for his own safety. She had until tonight until he was fully healed, she had that long to show him his powers. She needed to show him his powers over the moon, the forest, and the animals of the forest.

He sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see her one day. So what happened after I got here?" I asked.

Artemis fixed herself and cleared her throat. "Well I sent Zoe to collect your friends. I used what I could to heal you. Zoe and I brought you back to our camp. It took me a few hours to heal you completely. After I finally did we started to move again. We're near Denver now." Artemis explained to her son.

Jay's eyes widened in surprise. "What!? How are we near Denver? We were just in New Jersey when I got attacked." He asked.

She just smirked. "I have my ways Jay. Also there is one thing Lady Artemis wanted me to help you with. She wanted me to show you… how to use some of your powers. However some of your powers, I can't even show you. Lady Artemis said some of your powers, the stronger ones, you have to figure out for yourself." She explained to him.

Jay looked at Artemis, or 'Ana' with a look of confusion. "Umm thank you, I appreciate it but I don't get it. How do you know how to teach me how to use my powers?" He asked.

Artemis silently scolded herself. She was a goddess she should have thought about this. She decided to just make it up. "Um… well I've been serving under Lady Artemis for a LONG time." She said ironically

Jay's silver eyes gleamed as he seemed to be thinking. "So, you've been watching Lady Artemis and her powers for a long time? And that's how you can teach me?" He asked.

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Yes. Lady Artemis and I have watched you grow up since you were born. She wants you to know, you could be very, very, very powerful. Also after she saw you start the quest with Poseidon's son she said your power can almost be limitless." She told her son.

Jay's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jay, answer me this question. What is Percy's main element?" She asked.

"Water, the sea." He answered.

"And what is your mother's main element?" She asked.

Jay looked confused. "The moon why?"

Artemis smirked, she remembered how in previous wars she and Poseidon made a dangerous duo. "And one final question Jay. What is the connection between the moon and the sea?" She asked, smiling, knowing her son would figure it out.

"Well the moon… controls the tides. If Percy and I ever battle near water, I could use the power of the moon to raise the water! Then Percy could use the water to take out any enemy!" Jay said looking extremely pleased with himself.

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Yes very good. Now the forest are vast, and at night the moon is dominate. You could be very powerful. I'm gonna show you a little bit about your powers, we'll spend the day training. Tonight you will have to take your leave. We can point you in the right direction and if you find transportation you could be in LA within the next day." She explained.

"Okay that sounds fine. Um… Ana how long did my mom say she would be gone? Maybe I could wait for her?" He asked hopefully.

The little bit of joy Artemis was feeling vanished. Her son desperately wanted to meet her. She wanted to meet him officially just as bad. However she would do anything to keep him safe, and this is what she had to do in order for him to be safe.

"I'm sorry Jay. She'll be gone for a few days, the summer solstice would pass by the time she made it back." She told him sadly.

"Oh…" Is all he said before slumping back into his seat.

Artemis got up and put a hand on her sons shoulder. "She really is sorry Jay. You know she would spend hours on end the last 12 years watching you. She is proud of what you've become, you are the only male she will ever have any type of love for. You are the exact opposite of what she preaches to her hunters to avoid." She said sincerely

Jay's mood seemed to perk up after that. "Thanks… one day I'll meet her. So um where is my shirt? And my bracelet?" He asked.

"Over in the chest at the foot of the bed. I'll have Zoe show you around camp, then she'll bring you to me. After that we can start your training." Artemis said with a smile.

 **Zoe's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

Zoe hated males. She hated them with a passion. They were dirty, perverted, rude, aggravating, annoying, and a bunch of other harsh adjectives. Not her ladies son however. He was different. When she had heard Artemis had fallen in love with a mortal man, she initially felt angry. However after watching her mistress's son, and hearing how she didn't break her vow she got over it.

Phoebe and some other hunters were already starting to be outraged we had two males in the camp. The son of Poseidon she was unsure of, however Jay, was unlike any man she'd met. She of course hadn't known him for long, but from watching him for the day after she was told about him, and his actions. He was different.

She saw Artemis exit her tent. She had a smile on her face, but she could see her blinking back tears. It was still odd to Zoe seeing her in her older form, she had become so accustomed to seeing her in her younger girl form. She quickly wiped her eyes at the sight of Zoe.

"Are you alright milady?" Zoe asked quietly she didn't know if Jay could hear them.

She nodded. "Yes Zoe I'm alright. Please, show Jay around camp and then show him to lunch. After that bring him to me near the lake." She ordered.

Zoe nodded and Artemis walked off. She had no idea why some of the hunters had not questioned her change of appearance yet. The hunt had not yet been informed of Jay's identity as a son of Artemis. Artemis was afraid of how some would react. She trusted Zoe, and Zoe swore on the Styx that she wouldn't reveal the information.

Jay emerged from the tent in his now clean white t-shirt. It had taken Zoe hours to wash the blood off it. He wore jeans, a black and silver belt with two silver hunting knives at his waist. They were gifts from Artemis she remembered. Also he had a silver locket, and another silver charm bracelet. Combine all that with his gleaming silver eyes that dazzled in the sun… okay fine Zoe admitted to herself. He is very cute.

"I don't know if I said it yet, but thanks. If it weren't for you that hellhound would've killed me." He said smiling at her.

Zoe fought the urge to smile back and just nodded. "You're welcome, now please Ana asked me to show you around. Let's be off." She said ushering for him to follow.

She walked him through the camp, sneaking glances at him. They were so suddle that ever with his enhanced senses he couldn't notice. She had just walked him past the archery ranged when he asked his first question.

"So how long have you been in the hunt?" He asked.

Zoe tensed but answered. "About 3,000 years." She told him.

His eyes went wide. "Wow that long? You must know my mom better then anyo-." Zoe clamped her hand over his mouth and pulled him behind some trees before he could finish.

"What was that for?" He asked slightly scared now.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Because you idiot, you shouldn't go around mentioning your mother. Do you really think it's smart to talk about being the son of Artemis, when you are with her group of eternal followers? They are protective of her. She only told me an Ana about how you were truly born. The other hunters think your just some random boy we saved in the forest. If they heard you say you are a son of Artemis, they'd string you up and let the wolves have you." She explained a little angrier then intended.

Jay's face fell. Zoe immediately felt bad and let go of the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry. I should've known better. Thanks for you know saving me again pretty much." He said.

Zoe was taken aback. She would never expect a boy to apologize to her after she just manhandled him. Also he thanked her again. He really was different then the males she met. However she didn't want to admit it. She was to prideful for that.

She couldn't help but blush however at the sorrowful look in his silver eyes. "Y…You…You're welcome. Now come on its almost time for lunch. After that Ar-Ana told me to bring you to her." She said catching her mistake before she made it.

Luckily Jay didn't notice and just nodded, a slight blush appearing in his face as well. Zoe and he walked in silence, both seemed to sneak glances at each other. Zoe had one thought on her mind.

What was happening to her?

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Zoe dropped me off in the dining area. She left without a single word. She sat next to Ana at the head table and didn't even send me a glance. It made me kind of sad inside. I wanted her to look at me. Smile at me, look into my silver eyes with her volcanic black ones.

What was I thinking? She was a member of a group of virgin hunters, what chance would I have? I pushed the idea from my mind as I sat down next to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

"So how has your day with the hunters gone?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not very good. They've been looking at me like if I make one wrong move, I'll end up filled with arrows." He said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's been the same way for me."

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Do they know that your Artemis's son?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, only Ana and Zoe know. Ana is gonna show me how to use some of my powers before we leave tonight." I told him.

"What kind of powers do you think you have?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure. However one thing Ana told me, is you and I could be really powerful when fighting together. Get it, because the moon controls the tides of the ocean?" I asked with a slight smirk.

He had a wicked grin on his face. "That would be a great combo. We're near Denver, I'm glad, we could be in LA in time. I hope the rest of the trip goes smoothly." He said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but don't worry. Anything that comes in our way we'll face it." I said confidently.

Percy and I may have only been demi-gods for about a week, but we were powerful. I know that for a fact. As soon as I learned how to use my powers, and Percy learnt his control over water we could take down anyone. I knew for a fact that Percy was more concerned with finding his mom in the underworld. I was more than happy to help. I was pretty much on the same mission. I needed to find the bolt to prevent a war of the gods so my mom would be safe.

After lunch my arm was quickly grabbed by Zoe. She dragged me away from my friends who just waved and laughed. She brought me out to a clearing. Ana was standing in front of the lake, her feet swinging innocently in the water.

"Here you are Jay, I… I hope to see you again before you leave tonight." She said with her arms crossed.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, it was really nice meeting you today Zoe." I told her.

The edges if her lips twitched into a smile, and she was gone. After she was out of sight, I turned and walked out to where Ana was sitting. I was finally able to take off the sling, and my body didn't have too many band aids now. I felt pretty good.

I walked up behind Ana and put a hand on her shoulder. In a single movement she jumped up surprised, and before I knew it, I was flipped over her shoulder and landed face first in the water. Man, Percy's ability to stay dry would be great right now. I looked up and Ana who was staring at me wide eyed. She looked so upset. So I did what every kid would do.

I started laughing.

It honestly was a pretty funny situation, I couldn't help myself. It must have worked because before I knew it she cracked a smile and started to laugh as well. She helped me up, out of the water and smiled at me, still laughing.

"Hahaha, well now that that's over with, let's get started. So what do you know about your powers already?" She asked.

My laughing died down and I focused. I wanted to learn how to use my powers so bad. I wanted to finally prove to people I was strong. I may not have shown it, but what Clarisse said at the camp fire really hurt. I didn't want people to think I was weak, I wanted to be strong. Like Percy, my mom, my dad. I wanted to show everyone I was brave, I wanted to show Clarisse, the camp… my mom. I have spent my whole life being made fun of by people in school because I had a smaller build, and was never really strong. I wanted to prove myself, these powers were a first step. Maybe I would be able to meet my mom sooner if I prove I'm braver.

"Well I know that I can use to moons rays to heal me, also being under the moon makes my movements and reflexes quicker. When I'm in the forest all my senses go up by a LOT. Also I just figured this out last night, I always seem to know where I'm going in the forest. When I'm in the forest at night, it's the best feeling in the world." I explained to her recounting all I've been through since I learnt I was a demi-god.

She nodded her head. "Well good they are your basic powers. You see you have an advantage. Since it isn't night time yet, we'll start with your forest powers. The forest as you obviously know has many plants, animals, and other things, you can control most of them." Ana explained.

"So and I kind of like a son of Demeter? Since I can control plants?" I asked.

"You share similarities to the Demeter children yes. However you can only control plants that are in a forest, while Demeter kids can control plants anywhere, and make them grow in an instant. So let's try something, you see that large tree over there? You can control the branches of that tree. If you wanted, you could even take down the tree itself!" She said excitedly

I focused on the tree. I used all my willpower, and tried with everything I had to command the branch to move up and down. After about a minute of staring, the branch started to slightly wobble. After that it slowly started to move up and down!

I stopped when I felt sweat pouring down my head. "Wow! I just moved the branch did you see!?" I asked excitedly.

Ana chuckled and nodded. "Yes, very good. As you keep practicing you will be able to have better control of it. Trees are harder to control then vines, bushes or smaller plants. However tree branches are powerful, Lady Artemis sometimes uses them. They are pretty effective in distracting opponents." Ana explained.

"Thanks a lot Ana. I kinda wanna go find a monster to fight now haha. I just wanna show everyone, my mom, my friends, and the camp. I wanna show them all I'm brave and strong!" I said excitedly.

Ana laughed and shook her head, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are brave Jay. You've fought two cyclops, a hellhound, and the furies. I've been watching you with your mom, and I guarantee you, she is proud of you and thinks you're very brave. However, you must know your limits. This is something your mother wants you to know."

Know my limits? What did she mean by that? "What do you mean by, know my limits?" I asked her.

"Have you ever heard of fatal flaws Jay?" She asked.

I shook my head no and she continued "Well every single demi-god and god, has what is called a fatal flaw. A fatal flaw, is one thing that is dangerous. Your fatal flaw has potential to have every hero killed." Ana explained to me very carefully.

"Well what is my fatal flaw?" I asked. If a fatal flaw was something that could get me killed, I needed to know what it was. That way I could watch out for it.

Ana sighed. "Jay, your fatal flaw is the same as your mothers. Your fatal flaw, is your thirst to prove yourself. You want more than anything to prove yourself to people, to show them you're brave, strong, and a good hero. That is the same flaw as your mother." She told me.

My heart dropped a little bit. It is true, I did want more than anything to prove to people that I am brave, strong, and a great hero. I had spent so long in my life being ridiculed and teased by people in schools. From all that, my urge to prove myself was born. I wanted people to think I was strong, I wanted to be looked up to. Now that I learned my mom had the same flaw I did, I didn't feel as bad.

I sighed and Ana looked at me worriedly. "Well I gotta learn to watch it then. Can we get on with the training? I wanna learn what else I can do." I said trying to sound as excited I could. I mean who could be genuinely excited when they were just told they have a flaw that could kill them?

 **Artemis's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

Artemis spent the next few hours showing Jay how to control various parts of the forest. The random plants and such. She even helped him hone his forest sense even more. He was hesitant at first, but she blindfolded him. She shot blunt arrows at him from random positions to see if he could use his hearing to dodge them. To her surprise he did, he mastered his forest sense very quickly, and dodge every arrow the goddess of archery shot. It was hard trying to teach him however, Artemis was having a very hard time teaching him without showing him herself. She couldn't reveal herself, if she did her father would be angry with her. It was against the ancient laws what she and Zoe did, going to rescue him.

The last thing Artemis wanted to show him before the moon came out. She took off his blindfold and allowed him to catch his breath.

"So are you ready for your last forest power? With the moon coming out soon, we will start with your moon powers then." She asked her tired son.

Jay was breathing heavy but nodded excitedly. "Yeah let's do it." He said.

Artemis laughed and moved him into a deep part of the forest. "Now since you're a son of the moon and forest, all animals in the forest can be under your control. You saw we have the wolf pen at camp. Sometime Lady Artemis calls upon magical Stags, wolves, or falcons to help us in battle. You have the ability to summon them as well." She explained to him.

Jay looked like he was about to burst from excitement. He may be mature, but he is still a twelve almost thirteen year old boy. The concept of controlling animals must be exciting to him.

"So how do I do it!?" He asked excitedly.

"Now all you need to do is prey to the animals in your mind. Your mother has arranged this for you as well. You have one guardian animal assigned to you by your mother. You can call smaller and normal animals simply by whistling or finding them and talking to them through your mind. However your mother has assigned one great creature to be your guardian. She will help you when you pray to her, however you can only call on them in true times of need." She explained, remembering raising this animal.

She had raised this animal since Jay was born, with the intention of making her his guardian. She truly did everything she could to prepare her son for the conflicts ahead. "Go ahead her name is Agatha. Pray hard in your mind, let her know you are Artemis's son. She will come to you." She told her son.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I closed my eyes and used all the willpower I had left. I wondered what animal my mother had chosen to be a guardian for me.

 _"Um Agatha? My name is Jason Nicholson, I am the first son of Artemis. Please answer this call! I would like very much to meet you." I prayed._

 _"Ahhh yes, Jason. I have waited a long time for you to learn of your heritage." A deep female voice said._

My eyes widened as I heard the flapping of wings overhead. I looked up above the canopy of trees and my eyes widened. Ana stood there smiling with her arms crossed as the creature, my new guardian descended. It was a falcon, but not just any ordinary falcon. This one, had a body as large as a Pegasus, and wings just as long. It had a silver body, which I had no clue how it got like that. I had never seen a silver falcon. Its wings were long and they were a mixture of a beautiful white and silver color. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color, which went surprisingly well with her white head with silver streaks.

She truly was the most beautiful creature, I had ever set eyes on. She spoke to me again in my mind.

 _"Greetings Jason, it is nice to finally meet you. Your mother my mistress has assigned me to protect you. I am now your eternal guardian." She told me._

 _"Wow, you're amazing! You're saying your mom raised you specifically to protect me?" I asked._

 _She nodded her head. "Yes. I am your guardian, I was born a few days after you were. Since that day your mother has raised me to be your guardian. You may call on me whenever you need aid. However I do to have things I do in spare time. When you are in times like now, where you are simply resting and such I would ask you not call on me." She explained to me with a hint of laughter._

 _I laughed as well as I petted her head. "Thank you Agatha, I promise I will never call you unless I need aid. We are on an important quest now my friends and I, I might need help in the near future." I told her._

 _She nodded. "I will be by your side if you need it. When the time comes, pray for me and I will come." She told me._

 _"Good, thank you. You can go now, I will be seeing you soon." I said to her._

My guardian nodded her head and leapt into the sky and soared off. I watched in astonishment as she flew away. I turned to Ana and I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her, she just laughed and crushed my bones in a return hug.

After we pulled away she looked at me with her brown eyes, smiling. "Your mother is so proud of you Jay, you have no idea. She loves you, just as much as she loves her hunt. I… I'm really sorry she's not here. You have no idea how sorry I am." She said blinking back tears.

Seeing her so sad confused me. "What are you so sorry for Ana? It's not your fault she had a meeting on Olympus, and it's not her fault either. Don't cry, you had nothing to do with me not seeing her." I told her flashing a smile.

A horn blew in the distance and she started leading me out of the forest. "That's the horn for dinner, I'm sorry we couldn't do your moon powers. You'll be able to find them out I'm sure of it. Come on let's get back, you and your friends need to be on your way soon." She said quickly

We walked back in silence to the camp. I wondered what her problem was, she looked about to cry whenever I talked to her about my mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent dinner, eating and telling Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all about the powers I learned to use. We were confident now that we could get the bolt back from the underworld. Percy and I would be a really powerful duo once we both mastered our powers. The more I heard Percy tell me of his mother the more I wanted to help him get her back. Artemis is my mother, and despite still having not met her I loved her. However I did miss having a real mother figure growing up.

I kept sneaking glances up at the head table. Ana was fixated on her food and seemed to be deep in thought. Zoe looked the same, however I did notice her send a glance in my direction a time or two. She really was beautiful. Then I looked at my other friends. Annabeth had listened intently when I told her about my powers. Grover was busy trying to resist the urge to eat his silverware. I wondered back to one line of the prophecy. "You will be betrayed by one who calls you friend." Who could that friend be? They would betray Percy and me?

Zoe and Ana I knew would never, not with my mother being their mistress. Annabeth, she had been through too much with Percy and me to betray us. Grover, he couldn't hurt a fly. Who else was there? I pushed the though from my head as dinner ended.

"Well back on the road." Annabeth said gathering her things, her knife strapped to her waist.

"Yeah, we gotta get to Denver and find transportation to LA." Percy said he made sure riptide was in his pocket and gathered his things.

The hunters had given us some basic provisions. Not surprisingly to me, Percy and I's packs were packed severely less then Annabeth's. She promised to spread out the absolute mass of food and supplies the hunters gave her once we were away from their camp.

After a few minutes we were ready to be on our way. We were making our way out of camp, but I stopped in front of Ana's tent. "You guys go ahead, I wanna say goodbye to Ana." I told them.

"We'll wait for you right by the entrance." Percy said before the three of them walked away.

I opened the flap to Ana's tent and found her sitting at her table fiddling with a hunting knife. "Ana?" I asked.

She jumped and turned to me. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. "Are you okay? You seem like you've been crying?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing. So I see you and your friends are taking your leave?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, if we start moving now we could reach Denver and check into a motel by midnight." I said remembering Annabeth's schedule.

She nodded sadly. "Well, I hope we see each other again in the near future." She said blinking rapidly.

I felt really sad for her, she was obviously torn about something. However I needed to do what I came in for. I slipped my father's silver locket, which hadn't come off my neck since Annabeth gave it to me.

"I know you've done a lot for me Ana, but could you do me one more favor?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course Jay." She said.

I placed the locket in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Please, give this to my mom when she returns. Also leave her a message." I asked.

She opened the locket and I saw one tear leak from her cheek. "W…wh…what do you want me to tell her." She asked her eyes not leaving the picture in the locket.

I sighed. "Tell her that I love her, and not to feel bad about not being able to see me because I'll see her one day. Also, tell her that my dad wanted me to tell her this in his last message." I said feeling the note in my pocket.

She nodded and I continued. "Tell her, my dad said he still loves her, and to the day he died… he had absolutely no regrets." I said.

The tears started coming down her face now. "I'll tell her." She said in a small voice.

She wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. I hugged her as I heard her sniffle and wipe the tears from her eyes. After the embrace I pulled back and smiled. She managed a weak smile back. "I'll see you again soon Ana." I said before walking out of the tent.

I heard sobs from the tent as I walked away, which made my heart drop. I wish I knew what was bothering her. I walked a few feet from her tent, when a familiar head of black hair stopped me. I turned and found myself face to face with Zoe Nightshade.

"So, you're leaving?" She asked in a stern voice.

I nodded. "Yes, we need to get to Denver. The underworld is calling." I said laughing a little.

She laughed some to. "Haha, well I must say I'll be sad to see you go." She admitted.

I laughed and nodded. "Wow, the man hating Zoe Nightshade is sad to see me, a MALE leave her camp?" I said joking with her.

She punched my shoulder which made me stumble backwards. "Don't get cocky. I have to admit Jay, you are the first tolerable male I've met in millennia." She told.

I chuckled, "Oh that's just because I'm-, well you know." I said.

She shook her head. "No, it's not just because of that. Oh will you just take the complement I'm sure your friends are waiting." She told me.

I laughed again and nodded, "Haha you're right, thanks Zoe. I hope I see you again soon." I said before turning heel and walking away.

As soon as I did that she grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around. She looked around scanning for any people nearby. It was getting late most hunters were in their tents. When she realized nobody was nearby, she grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled and kissed me on the cheek.

It only lasted half a second, but in that half a second millions of firecrackers went off all over my body. I gently reached my hand to where she kissed me, I could only imagine how red my face was. I looked at her with some goofish grin on my face and she blushed and slowly back away.

"I hope to see you again to Jay." She said before practically running away.

Wow, that was the only word that came to my mind as I walked towards the exit of the camp.

 **(A/N: So here we are people chapter four! I hope you guys enjoyed this, I liked writing this chapter.**

 **Pleaseeee leave a review if you enjoyed, even a small one that says "Good job" makes me wanna continue! Also I have decided that, this story will consist of "The lightning thief" and "The Sea od Monsters" storylines. Then another story will continue the series, until hopefully the end of heroes of Olympus.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't had any Percy Pov's yet. I figured we've all read PJO, we all know what's going on in Percy's head. However I promise Percy will still be a huge part of the series.**

 **So what do you think of Agatha, Jay's guardian? What about Jay and Zoe? Any ideas you have for powers Jay can use? Also what do you think of Artemis keeping identity hidden still!?**

 **As usual thank you all for reading! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee! : )**


	5. My falcon saves my life

The First Son of Artemis

 **Zoe's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

Zoe had absolutely no clue what she did. Why in the world did she kiss him? It was on the cheek and lasted not even a second, however she had no clue what came over her. The worst part was… she kinda enjoyed it. For a kiss on the cheek it was pretty pleasurable. His cheek was soft, like a pillow for her lips. What was she thinking? She shook her head vigorously as she walked into Artemis's tent. She wanted to check on her, she assumed she would be torn after her son left.

She walked in and found her lady siting on her bed sobbing. She was back in her normal twelve year old form Zoe had become so accustomed to. She had back her trademark silver eyes, which were filled with tears. Her legs were pulled to her chest, her eyes staying on a silver locket in her hands. Her eyes widened when she remembered where she saw the locket. It was the same one Jay had been wearing around his neck earlier.

"M…my lady? Are you alright?" She asked sitting next to her on her bed.

The goddess wiped her eyes and sniffled, her eyes not leaving the locket. "Yes Zoe. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm just… very worried. The underworld, I mean it's somewhere I've never even been." She explained with tears still coming down her face.

Zoe was nothing but shocked. Here she was, Artemis. The goddess of the moon, the forest, hills, virgins. Her best friend for the last few millennia. She always appeared strong, calm, and confident. Here she was now, crying, appearing absolutely broken. She just put her arm around her, and let her sob into her shoulder.

She got a good look at the picture in the locket. It was of a younger version of Jay, probably about ten years old. He had the same gleaming silver eyes she had somehow become enamored with. That goofy smile that he always had, when he was happy. The man next to him had messy brown hair, with gleaming blue eyes. She assumed he was Jay's father.

"Is that Joshua milady?" She asked trying to break the ice.

Artemis had stopped crying. Now she was simply looking at the picture with red puffy eyes. She nodded her head. "Yes. That's him, the only man who ever truly capture my heart." She said.

Zoe just looked at the photo. The thought that he loved Artemis, he cared enough, and he didn't care if they had sex or not. "You should not worry about Jay milady. He and his friends are very capable." She told her, remembering his group of friends.

Artemis just nodded. "I know he and his friends can protect themselves. It's just, I've never known what it's like to have a son. I just want him to be safe." Artemis said,

Zoe sighed. "Milady, Jay is a strong, smart, resourceful, good man. He is traveling with a son of the big three. A Satyr, and one of the brightest children of Athena seen in ages. He and his friends will make it to the underworld. They'll retrieve the master bolt. They will come back." She reassured her.

Artemis seemed to finally have herself under control. She put the locket around her neck and stood. "Zoe, please come with me. I want someone with me, I need to contact Apollo." She said.

Zoe whined. "Ughhh why do we have to? Whenever he is here, he tries to hit on the hunters! He is always touching us, and trying to give us rides in his son chariot." She complained remembering all the times the sun god had been to there camp.

"I know Zoe I don't like having my irresponsible brother around either. However I need to talk to him. I need to know what Jay will face in the near future." Artemis said.

Before Zoe could protest, Artemis walked out of her tent. Zoe sighed in annoyance and followed her. She had no clue why Artemis was being like this. She never planned on having children, but she would probably understand if she had them. She followed Artemis until the came to a clearing by the lake. She found her mistress in the middle looking up. It was night, so she naturally had more energy.

"APOLLO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW, IF YOUR BRAIN ISNT TO FRIED FROM THE SON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled not stopping once.

Within a second a golden light shined through the clearing. There stood the sun god Apollo, with a very scared look on his face. He must've known when her sister called him about her son, she was never easy to talk to. She flashed Zoe his million dollar smile.

"Ah Miss Nightshade, how are you doing my dear." He said attempting to put an arm around Zoe.

Zoe merely side stepped and stood next to Artemis. Who seemed like she was in an even worse mood now. "Listen Apollo, no games. I called you because I needed help, don't flirt with Zoe, and don't make any jokes." Artemis said in a voice that was deadly calm.

Apollo must have noticed that her sister was in no mood to joke. He straightened right away. "Alright, I get it. What do you need Arty, I'll help you how I can." He told her.

Artemis smiled slightly which made Zoe feel a little better. "Being the god of prophecy, I need to know what Jay will be facing in this quest." She asked.

Apollo looked confused. "I'm not saying I won't Arty. What good would knowing what he would face though? You know the ancient laws. You can't interfere. If it weren't for me, pops would've caught into you or "Ana" helping Jay out earlier today." He said,

Zoe's eyes widened, and she saw Artemis's do the same. "What do you mean!?" She asked a little angry now.

Apollo held his hands up in defense. "Father noticed you away from your hunters yesterday. Remember when you and Zoe went on your little rescue op? He was about to investigate but me, I already knew what you were planning for today. I had to distract dad all day, you know how hard he is to talk to when he's in a bad mood?" Apollo asked.

Artemis blushed and started kicking the dirt. "Well… thank you then Apollo. Please though, tell me what he will face in this quest." She pleaded with her brother.

Zoe watched as the sun god sighed and closed his eyes. He had his eyes closed for about a minute. After the awkward silence, he opened his eyes, with a look of dread.

"What, what, what!?" Artemis demanded from her brother.

Apollo shook his head, "Father is gonna be pissed. The vision is a little blurry. However I see him escaping the underworld yes. When he gets out though…. He is going to have a god on his tail. He and his friends have to go up against a god." He said grimly.

Fear coursed through Zoe's body. She knew Jay was a great warrior, but he was nowhere near ready to take on a god. Why was she so worried, Zoe thought to herself? She was worried because it was her mistress's, and her best friend's son that's why. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She had this feeling, somehow deep in her stomach that she had never felt before. Well she had not felt it in almost 2,000 years.

It was affection. Affection for her best friend's son. It felt wrong to her in so many ways. However she just couldn't shake the feeling.

Speaking of her best friend, she looked like she was about to explode with rage. "WHO! WHO IS IT APOLLO!?" She erupted at him

Apollo's face went white. "Well that's the part that's blurry. It's an Olympian, I have no doubt. It was a powerful godly aura emanating from him." The sun god explained.

"I am calling a meeting right now! I don't care who it is, if I figure out which one of those useless gods is planning on attacking my son. THERE WILL BE WORSE THEN WAR! I WILL DRAG THEM TO TARTURAS MYSELF!" She screamed.

In all the millennia Zoe had known Lady Artemis she had never seen her this enraged. Before she could flash away Zoe managed to grab her and she turned her eyes had a dangerous glint to them.

"My lady you must think about this! If you call a meeting demanding this god show themselves, do you really think they will? No they won't. Let the events play out, and the traitor god will reveal themselves! If Jay truly is in trouble when the time comes… to hell with ancient laws, we'll go save him. It will benefit everyone however if you just leave it be! We'll watch him through iris messages. I care for Jay as well, I guarantee you he will be okay." Zoe said using a soft voice for the last part.

Zoe always knew what to say to calm Artemis. Her shoulders relaxed, she just looked at Zoe and nodded. Zoe smiled and hugged her.

She was Zoe Nightshade, she always knew what to say.

 **Percy's POV (1** **st** **person, one day until the summer solstice)**

To say the last day had been hectic was an understatement. After leaving the hunters camp Jay was able to lead us out of the forest and into Denver. We rented a room for the night, had a little bonding session that night and fell asleep. We certainly didn't expect to meet Ares the war god in the diner we were having breakfast at that morning. Just the sight of him made my blood boil, it was an effect of his godly aura I assumed. I still didn't have any like for the god however. Grover and I had to use all out strength to restrain Jay however. Ares made a comment about Artemis, something about her being nothing but a 'Man hating psychopath'. Jay really wasn't happy about his mom being insulted, he tried to lunge at the god but thankfully Grover and I restrained him.

Part of me couldn't blame Jay, if Ares said something like that about my mother I would've done the same. So after that Ares sent us to some deserted waterpark to retrieve his shield, which apparently he left there when he went there to meet his girlfriend, the love goddess Aphrodite. After Annabeth and I were almost killed in the love tunnel ride, Jay and Grover managed to save us. We returned the shield to Ares, who gave us a backpack of supplies. After that he got us a ride to Vegas in the back of some zoo truck. After a few unpleasant hours we arrived in Vegas, when the sun was just setting.

When the sun started to set, we were walking through downtown Vegas trying to find a place to stay. Jay was lagging a little behind, so being the good friend I am, I decided to go talk to him.

"How you feeling man?" I asked walking next to him.

His silver eyes looked up. "I'm alright. I'm just thinking… what am I gonna do when the summers over? I don't have anywhere else to go, my dad's gone. I obviously can't stay with my mom, her hunters would have me killed." He said.

Ares had also told me that my mother was still alive in the underworld. After I rescued her I would have to go live with her and smelly Gabe again. There's no way I would leave her alone with him again. After I saved my mom at least I would have her. Jay, he would have nobody.

"Well you could always stay at camp year round?" I suggested.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know I could, but not a lot of other campers do. A few do, but could you imagine spending almost a whole year with Clarisse?" He said laughing a little.

I couldn't help but laugh as well as I remembered the toilet water I sent at her my first day. "Haha yeah it would be pretty bad. I mean I wish you could stay with me, but there's no way I'd make you put up with my stepdad." I told him.

It would be more entertaining for me if Jay would be allowed to stay with me. I had always wanted a brother around my age. He nodded his head.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I guess. Right now, let's focus on getting to LA, and getting you your mom back." He said smiling.

The moon was up now, which was good. This way Jay's senses would be increased, and with him and Grover, no monster would sneak up on us.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

So I was suspicious straight away when the bellhop stopped us. After me and Percy's little heart to heart conversation, a bellhop stopped us outside a very large hotel. It said in big flashing lights. "Lotus Hotel and Casino." I didn't know why some bellhop would offer four obvious minors stay in a casino. After we saw the huge game room, initially I reacted like my other three friends, amazed and dazed. I shook it off straight away. Thankfully the casino had a large window above all the games along with the lamps on the game floor. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for the moon being there I'd be in the same trance like state my friends looked like.

Oh great it's medusa's lair all over again. Except this time, I smelled absolutely no monsters. That is what surprised me most, the people I saw were without a doubt in some kind of trance. Their eyes were so fixated on the games it was scary. I don't know how my heightened senses stopped me from being brainwashed as well.

The bellhop handed all of us game cards, and I studied it carefully. Nothing weird about it. I guess I would have to do the same thing I did in Medusa's lair. One, find whatever was causing this. Two, find out how to snap my friends out of the trance. Three, get the hell outta here.

The bellhop was about to lead us to our rooms but I stayed put. Annabeth grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with them. I knew for a fact she was in a trance, I knew it by one fact. The way she talked,

"Come on Jayyyyyyy. All of us could use a small break. Come up to the room with us." She whined like… such a girl.

She leaned up to my ear. "Maybe, you can cuddle up with me in my bed haha." She laughed into my ear.

Okay yeah, there was something seriously wrong. Annabeth would never act like this. However I needed to keep my cool. It would be useless to try to reason with them now especially with the bellhop and employees watching me. If I let them know I wasn't in a trance like my friends, they would probably drag me off to who knows where.

I turned to Annabeth and just smiled. "Okay, yeah that sounds fun. Why don't you guys head up to the room? I wanna check out around the game room, come meet me when you guys get settled." I said adding in a wink for good measure.

Annabeth had a pouty face. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you." She said before winking and walking away with the bellhop, Percy, and Grover.

Okay I had to get us outta here. Annabeth would never forgive me if I let her "do" something when I could've stopped it. Seeing her like that scared me a little, I preferred the know it all, up tight, Annabeth I'd come to love. After they were out of sight I slowly began walking around the game room. My hands were right near my belt buckle, in case I needed to summon my knives.

The more time I spent in the game room the harder it became to resist. The more urge I felt to just break down and start playing games. My willpower was breaking. I needed to figure out what the hell this place was.

A server came up to me and offered me a green little candy, which kind of looked like a piece of green chocolate. I looked up at the moon, it was almost full. I took one smell of the candy and straight away I dropped it to the ground. It smelled terrible, it smelled exactly like Aunty Em had back in New Jersey, and we all know how that turned out.

Think Jay THINK! What could this possibly be? I scanned through every Greek myth I could think off. The stories of Theseus, Perseus, Hercules, Achilles, and Odysseus... wait a minute. Odysseus! I slapped myself right in the middle of the casino for being so stupid!

The Odyssey was my favorite Greek story my dad used to tell me. I remembered the name "The Lotus Hotel and Casino." Odysseus had landed on the island of the lotus eaters with his sailors. He felt like he was there for a few days, eating the lotus. However in reality, months passed! He had to drag his sailors off the island by their ears. I couldn't do that with my friends. It seems since Odysseus they had buffed up there security, making sure nobody left.

Okay step one identify the problem complete, now I had to find my friends and get them outta here. I was about to rush to where I last saw them, but I heard two young kids arguing and I stopped.

"Come on Nico! We should get back to the room for the night." An older girl said.

She was really pretty, cute dark eyes, with black hair and olive skin. She was wearing a green hat and a simple t-shirt and jeans, she seemed to be my age. A younger boy was next to her, stuck on a pinball machine. He looked just like her, except he was probably around ten. The really pretty girl isn't what stopped me about them, it was there smell. I wouldn't have smelled it if not for my enhance senses thanks to the moon.

It was the same smell that came off of me, Annabeth and Percy. It the scent of a demi-god. However there's was even stranger. Just like Percy did, there scent seemed to be even stronger than that of a normal demi-god. I didn't have time to worry about that. I wasn't about to leave two of my fellow demi-gods to be trapped in this place.

I needed to do this carefully though. I slowly approached them and as I got close they both looked up at me. The girl seemed to be blushing while the boy had a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey you two, how's the game?" I asked examining the pinball machine.

The younger one seemed to never run out of energy. "It is awesome! You see it's based on the Greek gods look!" He said pointing to the pictures.

"There's Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis!" He said excitedly.

I laughed a little at the picture of my mother on the machine, driving a chariot pulled by two stags with a shining full moon in the background. "Haha that is pretty cool. So what are your names?" I asked.

He grabbed my hands and shook it. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, and this is my big sister Bianca!" he said gesturing towards his sister.

I laughed at his energy and shook his sister's hand, which made her blush even more. "It's nice to meet you guys, my names Jason. Call me Jay though, everyone else does." I said smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you Jay. So when did you start staying here? Nico and I have been here for a while." She explained.

This was bad, if this really was the lotus eater's lair "a while" could mean years. I really had to get them out of here.

"Tell him about the voice though!" Nico chirped up.

She sent her brother a death glare, which made her look even cuter. "Nico! That's private, besides I doubt Jay cares that much about us being crazy." She said kinda nervously.

Crazy, haha she had no idea what awaited her. "No, go ahead. I've heard some pretty crazy things in my life." I said ironically.

She hesitated then told me. "Well lately, Nico and I have been having these odd dreams. We keep hearing this voice talking to us saying things like "I will retrieve you soon" and "Fear not my dears you will be free soon." It's always the same, it's just that voice." She explained kind of scared.

She set everything up perfectly. It was without a doubt her godly parent talking to her in her dreams, like the dreams Percy got often. I made my move, I gently grabbed their hands and lead them to a corner. Both of them had odd looks on their faces. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, what do you two know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" I asked them.

Nico popped up again. "Gods and goddesses? Like my mithomagic card game! People like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" He asked.

I nodded my head but Bianca still looked confused. "Well these gods… they're real. They still have children with humans, and those children are what are known as demi-gods." I told them

Both their eyes lit up. "Wait you mean people like, Hercules, Theseus, Achilles?" Bianca asked.

I looked at her with an impressed look and nodded my head. "You're a smart one, yeah just like them." I said.

She blushed at that comment, I continued. "Well what I'm trying to say is… the two of you, you're demi-gods! The voice that talks to you when you dream, is your godly parent talking to you." I said as slowly and clearly as possible.

Nico seemed to get even more excited, he was practically jumping up and down. Bianca however just seemed worried. "How… how can you be certain?" She asked.

"Okay, tell me if you can see these." I told them

I pressed the middle of my belt buckle, and my two silver hunting knives appeared at my waist. The two Di Angelo's looked in awe, I pressed the charm on my bracelet, and it magically morphed itself into my gleaming silver bow. I materialized and arrow and held it in front of them.

"Is this visible to the both of you?" I asked them.

"Cool…" Nico said running his hand over the arrow.

"Wow… it's beautiful." She said eyeing my bow.

I pressed the charms and my weapons went back to their normal forms. "Good, you see only other demi-gods and monsters can see my weapons. I'm here with two other demi-gods and a Satyr, they protect demi-gods. This whole place is a trap, Bianca do you know the story of the Odyssey?" I asked her.

She still seemed mystified but nodded. I continued on. "Good, remember how Odysseus landed in the lair of the lotus eaters?" I asked her.

He eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, Nico, we need to get out of here! Jay can you help us?" She asked grabbing her brother's arm.

I nodded my head. "That's why I came up to you guys, I could smell your demi-god scent. My friends are still in the trance, I need to free them first. I couldn't just leave you guys here." I told them,

Bianca blushed but Nico perked up. "So are you a demi-god to!? Who's your parent!? And what about us?" He asked.

I laughed a little at his enthusiasm. "Well I don't know you guy's parent yet. However me? I'm the son of Artemis, goddess of the moon, the forest, and the hills." I said proudly.

Nico just looked amazed and started talking about my mother's attack and defense powers in mithomagic, but Bianca seemed confused. "How can you be Artemis's son? I thought Artemis was a maiden goddess." She asked.

I was about to answer, but I started to notice some of the security guards eyeing us closely. They all wore sunglasses and black suits, and looked like they could be secret service agents. They all had their eyes on us, they had a look that said clearly. "Put one foot out of line and your dead." I needed to find my friends and get out of here now.

I quickly summoned my knives and took them both out. I handed one each to the Di Angelo kids who looked at me confused. "Look I'll explain and answer your questions later. The guards might be onto us. You take those, they were gifts from my mom. I know you guys don't have training, but I can't leave you guys defenseless. If things get outta hand stay near me, I found you guys, which means now you're my responsibility." I told them.

Nico was too busy looking at the knife in awe, while Bianca looked scared. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you and Nico out of here, then you'll go somewhere safe." I told her staring into her dark eyes with my bright and silver ones.

She blushed and just nodded. "Now come on, we need to find my friends." I said gesturing for them to follow.

Giving my knives to the Di Angelo's was risky. I only had my bow to defend myself now, which in close quarters like this was risky. I rushed around trying to find all of my friends. The first one I spotted was Percy. Being a typical son of Poseidon, he was playing a virtual surfboarding game, and was currently beating the high score when I ran over and started shaking his shoulders.

"Percy! Snap out of it dude! We need to get out of here! We gotta find your mom and the bolt remember!?" I said trying to snap him out of it.

He just laughed. "Haha, what are you talking about man? My mom's fine, we're here to have fun remember? Annabeth has been looking for you." He said wiggling his eye brows at the last part.

I face palmed and turned to the Di Angelo's. Bianca seemed to get a little upset when Percy mentioned Annabeth, but didn't have time for that. What could wake Percy up? I felt stupid when I realized. Water! He is the son of Poseidon.

"Do either of you have any water on you!?" I asked.

"Sure here ya go!" Nico said handing me a bottle of water he had been carrying.

I turned to Percy who had started playing the surfboarding again. I pulled him down much to his dismay and shook him again. When he still wouldn't break, I uncapped the water, and splashed it all over his place.

"Wake up Percy! It's the lair of the lotus eaters! If we stay here any longer we'll be trapped here forever!" I pleaded with him.

He wiped his eyes and started shaking his head. He looked up slowly. "J…Jay? What… what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Oh thanks the gods, Percy it's the lair of the lotus eaters! We need to find Annabeth and Grover and get outta here! Who knows how much time passed in the real world!?" I exclaimed.

Percy seemed to recover quickly, he glanced at Bianca and Nico. His eyes widened when he saw they had my knives.

"Who are they? You never give your knives to anyone?" He asked.

"They're demi-gods I smelled it on them. This is Bianca and Nico, I couldn't just leave them here." I told him.

"Well what are we gonna do with them when we get outta here?" He asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get outta here. You go find Grover, I'll go find Annabeth! Meet us near the entrance." I told him.

"Do you really think they'll just let us leave?" Bianca asked

I shrugged. "Well if they don't we'll just force our way out." I said with a smirk.

Percy did the same. "Alright, go find Annabeth, I'll get Grover." He said running off.

I gestured for Nico and Bianca to follow me. "Come on!" I said.

While I was scanning the area for Annabeth Bianca spoke up. "So… um this Annabeth girl is she your… uh… girlfriend?" She asked.

I laughed. "Haha Annabeth? No, she's just a really good friend. She's the one who told me I was a demi-god." I told her.

She seemed to get a little happier after that. Before she could say anything I broke out into a run when I spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. I found Annabeth in absolute bliss. She was playing a city building simulator and had just started redesigning central park when I found her and started shaking her.

"Annabeth come on! We need to leave!" I urged her.

She just smiled, laughed and threw her arms around my neck hugging me. "Hahaha, Jayyyy there you are! Look, I'm redesigning central park, there's gonna be a big Athena statue right in the middle!" She said excitedly.

I never expected Annabeth, the smartest person I knew, to be this taken by the trance. "Annabeth, come one! You need to snap out of it, you're a daughter of Athena! You're too smart for this!" I pleaded.

She just laughed and with one arms till around me she started fiddling with the controls. "Hahahaha, don't worry Jay. I'll put a statue of Artemis there as well to make you happy." She said pressing a few buttons.

I was getting tired of it and uncapped the same bottle of water I used on Percy. I splashed some in her face and shook her again. "Come on owlhead! Wake up! The lair of the lotus eaters, we need to leave!" I yelled at her.

She just like Percy rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She eventually came through and seemed tired. "Ughh my head, Jay what happened?" She asked

I supported her until she could stand on her own. "Thank the gods you're awake owlhead. This is Nico and Bianca, I found them here their demi-gods." I said introducing the siblings.

After introductions and explaining to Annabeth the situation we started making our way to the front. "What would we do without you Jay?" Annabeth asked half-jokingly.

I shrugged, but before I could answer, we made it to the entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Percy, riptide drawn and Grover, trying to figure out if his reed pipes could help. They were surrounded by guards all in suits and sunglasses. Some had swords, some had daggers, and others had their fists. Nico and Bianca tensed as they gripped my knives I had given them. Annabeth had her knife out ready to go. I pressed the wolves head charm and my bracelet morphed into my gleaming silver bow. I notched and arrow and the four of us rushed besides Percy and Grover. Grover, Percy, Annabeth and I formed a protective ring around the two Di Angelo's. My bow was aimed ready to fire. However I tried reasoning first.

"Alright, no blood needs to be spilled. Let us go peacefully, and we won't kill you." I told them with venom in my words.

I felt Bianca grab into my arm. "He's right, if you let us leave we can avoid a fight." Percy said.

The bellhop who led us in smirked at us. "My dear children, I'm sorry. We cannot allow you to leave here. Not alive anyhow. ATTACK!" He ordered.

All Hades broke loose. I fired my arrow at the guy charging and it found his shoulder sending him back. I felt a pang of guilt. It felt different fighting humans, rather the monsters. However the thoughts quickly left as another charged at me from the right. I turned, he swung his sword down on me. Thankfully Percy was there just in time and stopped his blow with riptide.

I turned to my left and found another suit charging. I sidestepped and slammed the top half of my bow into his stomach. While he was hunched over, I wacked him overtop the head with my bow knocking him clean unconscious. More started charging, and with the speed and grace of the hunters of Artemis, I fired arrows in a flash. Silver arrows flew everywhere finding everything I targeted.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover were having similar success. However the faster we beat them the faster they came. The game floor was now in total chaos with people screaming everywhere trying to find safety. They screamed about terrorist, that must be what they saw through the mist. I wondered what side they thought we were on?

"We need to go now!" Percy yelled slashing away with riptide.

"Well where do we go seaweed brain!?" Annabeth yelled flipping a guard over her shoulder.

I scanned the game room until I saw a doorway. It said "roof access" on it. An idea formed in my head, a crazy plan. It was the only option however. I turned to Nico and Bianca after getting another guard with an arrow.

"Now you two, I want you to stay right next to me alright!? I have a plan, it's crazy but it's all we have! Follow me!" I said running towards the door.

"You better know what you're doing silver head!" Annabeth yelled.

I burst through the door, only to find another guard charging down the steps. He swung a sword at me, I ducked and slashed at his legs with the tip of my bow. After that I knocked him out and gestured for my friends to follow me. As we made our way up the million flights of steps I remembered something from the hunter's camp.

 _"If you ever need my aid, just pray to me and I will be there."_

I hope it worked, we neared the top of the roof. I burst through the door and let the Di Angelo's go first. Annabeth, Percy and Grover followed. We ran all the way out onto the edge and guards started piling out onto the roof after us. They had bows now and began firing. Thankfully they were terrible shots. We were extremely high up, and we were right near the edge.

"JAY! You said you had a plan, now would be a good time!" Percy yelled dodging an arrow.

"I got it!" I yelled back firing back, my shots were much more accurate.

I was just about to start praying for Agatha when I heard a two screams pierce the air.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The first one yelled,

"BIANCA NO!" I heard the other yelled.

I turned and saw Bianca Di Angelo holding onto the roof by her finger nails. I ran over to the edge and just before I could reach out my hand for her to grab, she fell over the edge.

"NO!" I yelled.

I didn't think twice, before slinging my bow back over my body and leaping after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank the gods it was a very, very, very high building. The bellhop had told us our room was almost 300 floors up. I could see Bianca Di Angelo falling, screaming. I heard my friends screaming my name behind me. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her protectively as we fell.

"Don't worry!" I yelled as the wind went through my hair. Safe to say she was still screaming.

I hope this worked.

 _"AGATHA! Please, hear me! I need your help, I'm about to become a giant silver pancake!" I yelled praying in my head._

 _Within a minute I heard a response. "Do not worry Jay! I am on my way!" She yelled back._

I closed my eyes, we were almost near the bottom now. Bianca hadn't stopped screaming. I felt the wind go through my hair. I felt Bianca's grip tighten around my waist. I was just about to accept fate when I heard a lifesaving sound. The flapping of giant wings. A blur of silver shot past us, and before I knew it I was laying on a bed of silver feathers.

Bianca screamed for a few more seconds then opened her eyes, realizing she was in fact not dead. She looked in awe at the magnificent form of Agatha as she flew through the sky. She looked up at me and blushed like crazy when she realized her arms around me.

"Wow…." Was all she could say as she watched us fly.

I smiled at her. "I told you, I found you guys, you're my responsibility now. I wasn't about to let you die." I said.

Her arms stayed wrapped around my waist. I adjusted myself, putting my legs hanging from her neck in a driver position.

 _"Thanks so much Agatha! You saved us!" I exclaimed._

 _She nodded her white and silver head. "You are welcome Jay that is what I am here for. Now I believe our business is not done?" She asked._

 _I remembered our friends on the roof as I felt Bianca's arms tighten around me. "Yes, on top of the building we were falling from we have friends. There are four more of us, can you carry them all?" I asked as we neared the top._

 _"Under the power of the moon I can for a time, but not long." She told me._

 _I scanned the horizon and spotted a small forest near the edge of the city. "Could you get us to that forest at least?" I asked her._

 _She looked and nodded. "Yes, I can. Now let's go!" She exclaimed as we came into view of the roof._

The looks on the guard's faces were priceless when they saw Agatha. My friend's faces were even better! I pulled out my bow and started firing on the guards as Agatha got into position to let everyone board her back. My friends all looked too stunned to speak.

"WELL! Come on let's go get on!" I yelled.

I kept firing into the crowd of flustered guards as my friends climbed on to Agatha's back. I felt bad for my guardian, having to carry so much weight. We needed to get out however.

"Go Agatha! To the forest!" I ordered.

My guardian let out a mighty cry and lifted herself into the air. We left the lotus casino in the dust. Bianca's arms wrapped tightly around waist, her head was leaned against my shoulder, and I couldn't help but blush.

I looked up at the brilliant shining moon. It was about 1 am, I could tell. Wow, I thought to myself another nifty convenient little power. I sighed as we flew through the air.

One day left, if we didn't find the bolt. There would be war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After landing gracefully into the forest just on the outskirts of Vegas, we all dropped down from Agatha and almost all of us collapsed. Luckily my friends had not left any of our things in the hotel room. I petted Agatha and I noticed everyone looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Agatha. She's my guardian, my mom raised her to protect me. Whenever I need her I just gotta pray for her." I said leaning against her as she rested.

"Well I gotta admit, that was a pretty good plan silver head." Annabeth said chuckling.

After a few more minutes of resting, we decided to just make camp in that forest. I got my knives back from the Di Angelo's and they smiled at me. However something Percy asked came back to me.

"What are we gonna do with you guys?" I asked.

"We can come with you!" Nico said still full of energy.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Haha why I would love for that to happen it can't. We're on our way to the underworld. It's a really important mission for the gods. You guys did great at the casino, but you're untrained. It's dangerous in the outside world for untrained demi-gods." I explained to them.

Nico seemed upset, but nodded and sat by the fire Annabeth had started. She looked up at me. "We need to get them to camp." She said.

I sat down with Bianca at my side. "What camp?" She asked.

"Camp half-blood. It's a place where demi-gods train, it's the only safe place for demi-gods in the world it keeps monsters out." I told her longingly.

"So how are we gonna get them to camp all the way back in New York, and then get to LA all in one day?" Percy asked.

Grover to my surprise spoke up. "You know, I could take them it's what us Satyr's do. You three could continue on to LA. Leave me some mortal money and I'll get them back to New York." He said.

Bianca tensed, and I could see Nico a little worried. "Umm Jay, could you take us back? I'm sorry, it's just I feel a lot more comfortable with you." She asked looking at me with her pretty dark eyes.

I sighed, I couldn't. It pained me to have to say no. "I'm sorry you guys, I can't. If we don't get the mater bolt back from the underworld, there will be war. If there's war my mom would be in danger, I can't have that." I explained to her sadly.

"Also, Jay is one of our best fighters. We really need him with us id we're gonna be in the underworld. I'll get you guys there safe, I swear." Grover said.

Bianca and Nico looked upset but nodded their heads. I just smiled at Bianca. "Don't worry, you can see me after I get back." I said reassuringly.

The morning was pretty routine. After breakfast, Grover left with Nico and Bianca. They said they would catch a train from Vegas, to New Jersey. From there they would take the bus. They should be back within two days if lucky. Bianca quickly kissed my cheek before leaving, which made me blush. After she was gone I couldn't help but compare my feeling for her to the ones I had for Zoe. I missed Zoe, and Ana of course, but Zoe was on my mind since we left the hunters camp.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had never even noticed a girl in my life, now here I was with two of them on my mind. I needed to focus however, I put my backpack on and got ready to move.

"So we need to get to LA before midnight, any ideas?" Percy asked.

I looked over at Agatha who was siting, nipping at her wings. _"Agatha, how fast could you carry three people to LA? Are you rested enough?" I asked her._

 _She nodded. "Of course Jay. I am rested well thanks to such a bright moon last night, I think your mother made the moon like that. So you could recover from your battle easier." She said._

 _That brought a nice warm feeling to my chest. "Good, so can you carry us?" I asked._

 _She nodded. "You and your friends climb on when you are ready." She told me._

I turned to find Percy and Annabeth waiting. "So what did she say?" Annabeth asked.

I smiled. "I hope you guys like flying." I said with a smirk.

Percy had a sick look on her face. _"Tell your friend not to worry, I am undetectable even by Zeus. Your mother made that so." Agatha said in my mind._

"Don't worry Perce, Agatha says my mom blessed her. She can't be detected even by Zeus when she flies.

His face perked up. "Then what are we waiting for, all aboard the falcon." I said climbing into my guardian.

 **(A/N: ) Here it is everyone chapter five! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I try to update as fast as I can because I know what its like to like a story and have it ever be updated! So please keep reviewing let me know what you like about each chapter so I can make each one better!**

 **So yes I took Nico and Bianca out of the lotus hotel now. It seems Bianca has a crush on Jay, who are you guys shipping now, Bianca or Zoe? Agatha makes her first appearance, what do you think of her?**

 **I am sorry if Artemis and Zoe seem OOC right now, but I promise as soon as she reveals herself to Jay and everything settles down, she will be the Artemis we all love!**

 **This story will be between 15-20 chapters long and will have the lightning thief and sea of monsters story lines. The next book will have Titan's curse, and Battle of the Labyrnith. The final book will be The last Olympian. I'm not sure if I will do Heroes of Olympus, school will be in full swing when I get that far:/**

 **So as usual guys please review, let me know what you like! Have a beautiful day! Goodbyeeee:)**


	6. Turns out my mom kicks serious ass

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person).**

Sometimes, I really hated being a demi-god. After Agatha had dropped us in LA we just started wondering the streets. We were almost jumped by a gang of mortal teenagers. Of course we couldn't even defend ourselves since they were mortals. We got chased into some mattress shop. It turns out with our extreme demi-god luck, we ended up in the mattress shop of Procrustes. One of the only humans who were evil enough to become a monster.

So here I was now strapped to a bed, tied to the post, slowly being pulled apart. My arms felt like they were on fire, I looked over and saw Annabeth, who was trying her best not to scream. Percy however was talking to the monster, asking him about his beds. I knew exactly what he was doing. It worked eventually, he had him strapped to his own bed, and he managed to kill him.

Percy ordered the binds to be released from Annabeth and I and we both slumped to the ground. I got up slowly rubbing my shoulders. "Great job Perce. That was really smart what you did." I told him.

"Thanks, but we can't waste any time. We got about ten hours till the solstice. Let's see if we can find anything to tell us where the entrance to the underworld is." He said.

We spent the next half hour picking the shop clean of supplies. We found out that the entrance to the underworld was at a place called DOA recording studios. At about 3 o'clock we had finally found the blasted place. It was such a huge pain trying to get to Hades palace. If it weren't for Annabeth, we would've been eaten by Cerberus.

As we got deeper and deeper into the underworld and got closer to Hades palace, something weird happened. As we grew near the lord of the dead's palace, I felt myself growing continually weaker and weaker. As we entered the palace of the dead I stumbled as we entered. Thankfully I was caught by Percy and Annabeth who helped me to my feet.

"Jay! What is it are you alright?" Annabeth asked as I finally got to my feet.

I gingerly nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah, it's just I feel kinda light headed." I told them.

"Don't worry we'll be out of this place soon." Percy assured me as I saw him with his hands near his pocket.

The guards ushered us into the throne room of Hades. The lord of the dead, scared me. I didn't get scared of many things, especially after I had become a demi-god. However Hades, he managed to scare me. His cloak made of trapped dead souls, which sent shivers down my spine. His presence really made me want to lay down and die. Not that it would've been hard for me at this point. My knees felt like all the energy had been zapped from them.

Percy had begun to speak to the Lord of the Dead, however I was having a hard time focusing. My hearing was becoming weak, my knees began to buckle and I slumped forward. Annabeth caught me and looked at me worriedly.

Hades had just finished explaining how his helm of darkness had been stolen as well, and he had nothing to do with stealing the bolt. To my absolute surprise, the bolt appeared in the bag that Ares had given to us! They both stopped talking however and looked at me.

"Jay! Jay!? What's wrong!?" Annabeth asked as I saw my vision begin to blur. I could see little black spots all around.

I heard Hades laugh. "Hahaha, you're Artemis's little brat aren't you?" He asked.

"Y… yes… I'm Jay." I said weakly, while I was being supported by Annabeth.

Percy slung my other arm around his shoulder. I was able to find the strength to stand. The lord of the dead laughed. "Hahaha, you shouldn't be here you idiot boy. It is dangerous for you in my domain." He said.

I almost fell again, when I felt a surge of pain go through my head. "What!? Why!? What are you doing to him!?" Percy asked.

Hades laughed wickedly. "Hahahahaha, you really have not figured it out? You foolish boy. Your mother's domains are the moon and the forest. I am not doing anything. His strength is weakening. There are no forest in the underworld, and certainly no moon. His strength is weakening because of this." He explained.

It explained a lot to me. It must have been the reason why my dad and I had always lived near a forest. He had moved us to New York so I could go to camp half-blood. However our house in New York was near central park, so I had forest support. I couldn't feel the moons power at all, and it was starting to seriously affect me. If I didn't get out of the underworld soon, I would die.

And there would be no Ana and Zoe to save me this time. Percy looked at Hades with rage, while Annabeth was trying her best to hold me upright.

"Listen I didn't steal the lightning bolt! Or your helm of darkness! I just came for my mother!" Percy yelled.

"Ah yes, your dear mother." Hades said before snapping his fingers.

In a magical cage, appeared Percy's mother. Long black hair, and sea eyes just like Percy's. Through my blurry vision I could see Percy's eyes widen.

"Now, give me the bolt and my helm! Do this now, and I will allow you to take your mother and your friends and leave unharmed!" Hades bellowed.

Percy looked over at me and Annabeth. I could see the conflict in his eyes, I gave him a look that said "Don't worry about me, I'm with you." He then took on hard look at his mother. He reached into his pocket. He had three small green pearls. I remembered them, we had found them at Aunty Em's all the way back in New Jersey. **(A/N: ) I know that's not how he got them in the books but it's changing just for the sake of the story.** He got that look he gets on his face that he gets when is about to do something stupidly brave. He handed Annabeth and me each a pearl.

"Well Lord Hades, it's a really generous offer but my friends and I are gonna have to decline." He said with a smirk.

The three of us got ready to drop the pearls, Hades stood up enraged. "WHAT!?" He questioned.

Percy looked over to his mom. "I'll get you out of here I swear!" He told her.

Through my really blurry vision now I could see his mother smirk. "NOW!" Percy yelled.

With the little bit of strength I had left I smashed the pearl to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we reappeared it was night, thank the gods. I felt my strength very slowly start to return to me. We were in shallow water on a beach. As soon as my feet hit the ground I fell face first into the water, my strength was coming back, but very slowly. Percy and Annabeth dragged me out into the beach and Annabeth crouched down next to me.

"Percy what are we gonna do! We need to get that bolt back to Olympus!" She yelled.

"B… before midnight…. War." I croaked out weakly from the ground.

The moon was only half out that night, which meant that I wasn't getting as much power as I would get from a full moon. The two of them argued with each other like usual. They were meant for each other I knew it for a fact. I was just starting to gain feeling back in my legs when I heard the rev of a motorcycle. I managed to weakly sit up, and my blood boiled.

"Ares!" The three of us said at the same time.

The god of war laughed. "Hahaha, hello kiddies. Did you all get the little package I gave you?" He asked.

I wanted to scream out, but was far too weak to do that. "You! You set us up! You stole the bolt!" Percy yelled.

He shook his head. "No kid. I didn't steal the bolt, I had one of your little campers do that for me. Gods can't steal other god's symbols of power. This war is exactly what I need! It will make my domain even stronger, which in turn strengthens me." He said

He reached into a bad and placed a helm on the head of his motorcycle. It was Hades helm of darkness. I could feel the situation was about to get bad. I slowly and wobbly made my way to my feet. I had no clue how we would get out of this. However Percy seemed to have an idea, an absolutely crazy one.

"Fight me Ares! I challenge you right here right now! If I win you give us back the helm and you leave!" He bellowed at the war god.

I put a hand on his shoulder, my silver eyes were wide and worried. "Percy, are you sure about this? He's a god! The god of war for that matter!" I urged him.

He nodded his head. "I can do this. Don't worry, I'm near the sea. I'm in my own territory." He said with a smirk.

The god of war smirked. "Ha you got guts kid I'll give you that! However I think it would be… unfair that your friends will not be entertained. I'll leave them to my associate." He said with the snap of his fingers.

A flash of lightning appeared right next to Ares. Next to him stood a large man, at least over 6 feet tall. He had a head of bright blonde hair and shinning blue eyes. He wore Greek armor, and sandals. His muscles were bulging so you could see the veins along his arms. He held a long deadly looking long sword.

He had an evil smile on his face and in his eyes. Straight away I pressed my belt buckle, and clutched both my gleaming silver hunting knives in my hands. I could sense the danger, I could feel this man's godly aura.

"Greetings young heroes, I am the god Hercules." He said in a wicked voice.

My arms were wobbling, as we all stood facing each other. Annabeth was next to me with her knife drawn. Percy and Ares were standing a distance away from us, Percy had riptide uncapped. I could see the sea begin to whirl behind him. It had extra violence to it, which I assumed came from my own anger. The moon became restless and the sea become even more violent because of me.

"Jay, we need to be careful. He's a god!" Annabeth whispered to me with her knife ready.

We both stood ready, waiting for the famous son of Zeus to charge. He didn't however, he didn't even have his sword unsheathed. He examined the two of us, however his gaze was mainly focused on me. My knees still felt a little weak and my body didn't feel 100% rejuvenated.

"So, you are the first ever son of Artemis my boy." He asked with an evil look.

I nodded my head carefully. "My name is Jay Nicholson! I am the first ever son of Artemis! Why are you doing this!? Your father made you a god and this is how you repay him!" I yelled.

Hercules laughed. "Hahahaha foolish boy! The Olympians care nothing for us minor gods! It is time we got some recognition! All the Olympians are the same! Even your crazy mother!" He spat at me.

"Don't you dare say one word about my mother!" I immediately yelled back

He laughed even more. "Ha! Your mother is nothing more than a fool! She waste her days roaming the forest cut off from the rest of us! She is nothing but a crazy man hating psycho!" He yelled.

It took all the strength I had left in my body. Much to Annabeth's protest I lunged forward, my knives ready to be driven straight through the son of Zeus's chest. However as soon as I got close, the god smirked. He simply swung his fist and hit me directly in the stomach. The force was so great that it sent me flying back ten feet. I landed hard onto the sand. I felt all the air in my body flow out at once. I could hear Hercules laughed and Annabeth screamed.

I turned and found her in an attempt of fighting Hercules. The god now had his long gleaming gold sword and was swinging mercilessly at Annabeth. Annabeth was holding her own. She ducked and dodged strikes but could not get any off of her own. He finally caught her with the butt of his sword making her stumble.

"NO ANNABETH!" I yelled.

She tried desperately to fight back, but the injury to her head was too much. He slashed his sword along her arm which made her scream and finally fall to the ground. My anger was at an all-time high. I could hear the water behind me begin to violently turn, and I could feel the moons light become even brighter. He stood above Annabeth no doubt bragging or spewing some nonsense. I slowly stood to my feet. I clenched my fist.

Inside the palm of my palm I felt something begin to violently swirl. I held up my right hand and my eyes widened. On the palm of my hand a ball of violent light began to swirl. It looked the same color as the moon rays. The more I directed the energy in my body to my palm the bigger the ball of moon light got, until the bright swirling ball was the size of my hand.

I felt the immense energy in my hand coarse through my body, rejuvenating me. I looked down at my blood soaked white t-shirt. I held the ball of energy in my right hand and a gleaming dagger in my left. The water was now coming down behind me in violent waves. I looked over at Hercules who was raising his sword to finish off Annabeth.

The anger coursing through me only made the waves crash even harder, and the ball of energy and light grow larger in my hands.

"HERCULES!" I yelled just before he could swing his sword down on Annabeth.

He turned with an amused look at first. His face turned dark when he saw the angry determined look in my eyes. My normally bright silver eyes were now dark, fuming with rage and anger. For a split second I saw fear in his eyes as the moon energy was basically radiating from me.

His face turned back to one of amusement. "Ahhh yes show me your full power son of Artemis. Did your psychotic mother show you that trick?" He asked.

The light became even brighter. Even Percy and Ares who had been fighting a distance away from us both stopped and looked at me, it wasn't long before they resumed however. I looked at Hercules and lightning started to spark in his fist. Soon like my hand his palm was filled with a ball of electrical energy, with lightning fuming from him like moon light was fuming from me.

The comment from my mother pushed me over the edge. I had a hard time believing my small twelve year old body could produce this much power. "I am going to end your existence!" I said to him darkly.

He just laughed. "Show me your power then boy!" He yelled

I prayed in my head as hard as I could. _"Mom, I don't know if you can hear this prayer or not. Please though if you can hear this, help me. Help me protect my friends in this fight and get back to Olympus. If I die know I love you, and I'm sorry." I prayed._

"AHHHHHHH" Hercules and I both yelled, before charging at each other.

 **Artemis's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

 _"Mom, I don't know if you can hear this prayer or not. Please though if you can hear this, help me. Help me protect my friends in this fight and get back to Olympus. If I die know I love you, and I'm sorry." A voice ran in Artemis's head._

The whole hunt was having dinner. They were chatting, bonding, making jokes, and having a relatively good time. Artemis was in her twelve year old form talking to Zoe about the group of monsters they had been hunting. She dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud clank as she grabbed her head. All the hunters looked up at her, she was terrified. She could hear the hurt, anger, and slight fear in her son's voice.

"My lady what is wrong!?" Zoe asked as soon as he grabbed her head.

She didn't answer, she sprang up from her seat and raced to her tent. Zoe was following her as she pulled back the tent flap. She opened her drawer tossing aside anything that wasn't a drachma. She finally found a golden coin and ran to her fountain.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow show me Jason Nicholson!" The moon goddess exclaimed as she tossed the coin into the fountain.

"My lady what is going on!? Is Jay in trouble…. Oh gods of Olympus no." She said as the rainbow materialized.

Artemis's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. First she noticed the son of Poseidon, Percy, fighting… that was Ares! He is the god Apollo told her about! She was even more scared when she saw who her son's opponent was. She understood now why Zoe's face was completely pale. Her son, was about to go sword on knife with Hercules, the same man who ruined Zoe's life.

She saw the state of her son and wanted to strangle the son of Zeus. Jay's white t-shirt was ripped and tattered coated with blood. His face was lined with cuts and scars and his heavy breathing made him seem like he was about to pass out. The look of pure rage on his face actually scared her a little. She noticed the large ball of moon energy in his right hand and screamed.

"NO! He isn't ready for that yet!" She yelled.

Zoe finally shook her head and came back to reality. Artemis rushed to strap on her armor and find her bow. "My lady what do you mean? What is that in his hand!?" She asked urgently grabbing her own bow.

Artemis looked at the message again worriedly. "It's probably the strongest ability Jay has! If he has enough strength inside him and he focuses it to his palm he can summon the power of the moon to his hand! The energy appears in a ball like you see in his hand now, the energy is very, very dangerous unless you're me or Jay! That's why I never use it!" Artemis yelled

"Why can't he use it!? It would seem useful in a fight like this." Zoe said no doubt wanting Hercules to be destroyed.

Artemis shook her head as she watched in fear as the ball of energy in her sons hand grew. "It is a very power draining ability! It could drain almost all the energy from his body! He isn't old or big enough to use it yet!" She yelled.

It was too late however. She watched as lightning began to form in Hercules's hand. It began to flicker all over the son of Zeus. He held a large sword in one hand a ball of electrical energy in the other. Jay had a dagger in his left hand, and the still growing ball of moon energy in his right hand.

Artemis was about to teleport to the location when what she heard sent fear through her body. "AHHHHHHHH" She heard through the iris message.

She watched in horror as Hercules and her son charged at each other. They ran at each other and there fist connected with each other. She had seen off to the side Ares had just been defeated by the son of Poseidon, which was certainly going to come up at the meeting tonight.

There two fist collided, along with Jay's dagger and Hercules sword. Their fists stayed collided and their weapons stayed locked. Perseus the son of Poseidon ran over to Annabeth who was laying on the ground watching in fear. He pulled her back away from the battle.

"JAY!" Zoe yelled at the message.

A lump formed in Artemis's throat. She wanted to scream out like Zoe, but couldn't. She watched in absolute amazement as her son stood toe to toe with arguably the most powerful hero in history. The energy emanating from there fist seemed to be fighting each other for control. Hercules yelled something which Artemis did not hear, but whatever was said. It caused Jay to somehow look even angrier. He screamed again and all the built up energy finally, erupted.

The blast from there two fist was enormous. It caused a huge group of mortals to gather around, it shook the ground of the beach. The moon was so intense that the water was going absolutely crazy. The huge dust cloud went up covering the whole battle.

"Jay… no" Artemis croaked out.

She saw and to her amazement Zoe actually had small tears coming down her face. Zoe, her forever man-hating lieutenant, was crying over her son. She looked and prayed that her son would be okay as the dust cloud began to clear. When it finally cleared her silver eyes widened and a small tear fell.

She shook Zoe. "Zoe look!" She said.

Her son was standing. His shirt was now basically loose pieces of white thread hanging around his body. He had multiple long cuts across his body which caused blood to trickle down his chest. His face was filled with black soot, and Artemis could see his knees shaking as he stood under the light of the moon with his dagger still in his left hand. He slowly pulled out his second one and gripped the handles tightly.

Hercules certainly did not look any better. His shirt was torn similar to Jay's his chest didn't have the blood flowing down it, but it was still battered and bruised. His blonde hair was now dark with soot, along with his face. His huge arms were wobbling and his hand actually seemed to be bleeding from gripping his sword so tight.

"Gods of Olympus… how is he alive?" Zoe asked.

Artemis looked in awe at her son, his auburn brown hair was singed in an absolute mess. His silver eyes were bloodshot. His breathing was so heavy, it seemed like he was about to pass out. The two of them exchanged some words, and then charged again.

"NO! Zoe we need to get there now!" I yelled.

"Milady what about the ancient laws!? You can't interfere directly!" Zoe reminded me.

Artemis was tired of hearing about these "Ancient Laws." She has had to lie to her son multiple times now because of these ancient laws. She had never had a single child in her entire life, she had no clue how the other Olympians did it. She had no clue how they didn't jump in every time one of their children were in trouble. She watched her son, holding his own with one of the greatest heroes who ever lived. She watched as his knives clashed with Hercules's sword. The sparks flew, the battle was so slowly passed. Both of them has exhausted all their energy in the explosion. Jay didn't have his normal quick, fast, agile movements, even with the moons help. His friend Perseus tried to get up a few times to help him, but Jay kept gesturing for him to leave the fight to him.

It was his fatal flaw at its fullest. The thirst to prove himself, he had saw his friend Percy defeat a god. Jay wanted to prove that he could do the same. His fatal flaw, the same exact one as Artemis.

She watched in horror, Hercules began to gain the advantage. Jay was barely able to hold himself up anymore.

"NO JAY!" She screamed when she saw Hercules punch him in the head with his non sword hand.

Jay flew a few feet backwards, Zoe, Artemis, and his friends screamed.

She turned to Zoe. "TO HADES WITH ANCIENT LAWS! I'm going to save my son, I don't care what anyone says.

Zoe grabbed onto her shoulder, and Artemis flashed away in a flash of silver.

Not realizing she was still in her twelve year old form, silver eyes and all.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Did I ever say I hated being a demi-god sometimes? Well just in case I didn't, I'll say it. I hate being a demi-god sometimes. My knees felt like jelly, my arms felt like they were being tied down with cement bricks. The blood trickled down my chest as I tried to raise my left dagger to block a strike. Hercules laughed and knocked the dagger out of my hand.

Through my one swollen eye I saw him try to strike at me again. I raised my right dagger, which met the same fate as my other one.

I was on my knees now, and I was in front of the most powerful hero in history, weaponless.

He laughed. "Hahahaha! You fought well boy, I will give you that much. For that, I will end your life quickly." He said.

He kicked me square in the chest. "NO JAY!" I heard Percy and Annabeth scream.

I looked up at the giant moon, it was shining so brightly now. I was assuming that was my doing. I looked at the lumbering form of Hercules standing over me. I gave it a good run right? I was kind of scared however, I don't know how lenient Hades would be with me when I died after Percy, Annabeth, and I had intruded on his realm. Would I be able to see my dad in Elysium? I hoped so, maybe Hades had seen what happened up here and would be lenient on me.

After seeing Percy defeat Ares, I had wanted to defeat Hercules. I only wished I was as strong as him. Ana was right, my fatal flaw was gonna be what got me killed. The thirst to prove myself, it was going to get me killed. I watched as Hercules studied me like I was a trophy. He was probably decided what he would take from my corpse as a spoil of war.

"Well, goodbye Jay. A shame, you would have made an excellent soldier in Lord Kronos's army. Now, time to DIE!" He exclaimed bringing his golden sword down on me.

What happened next happened to fast for me to register completely. A flash of silver light blinded me just as Hercules brought his sword down. I heard a loud CLANG, while I still had my eyes closed. I had my eyes closed, waiting to be sent back to the underworld.

I heard the clang and opened my eyes. A girl holding two silver hunting knives was right next to me. Her knives were over my body, and had just blocked Hercules's killing blow. I looked at her in amazement.

The girl could not have been older then twelve, and she blocked a strike from one of the strongest heroes ever, without even flinching. Hercules looked at her in surprise, the girl's eyes had a deadly look in them. Her auburn brown hair was flowing down her back, and she wore armor similar to the hunters of Artemis.

"You will not harm him." She said in a calm, deadly voice.

Hercules's eyes widened in horror, then twisted into a look of rage. "You! You're not allowed to be here, it's against the ancient laws!" He shouted.

The girl took both her hands and with a single flick of her arms Hercules's sword was away from my body, and the son of Zeus stumbled back.

The girl looked at me for a split second, and I saw her gleaming silver eyes. Before I could even think about them she turned back around to face Hercules. "I am going to destroy you. After that Zeus will certainly not be happy with you." She said in the same calm deadly voice.

Hercules seemed to gulp, but raised his sword ready to fight. The girl dashed at him in a blur of silver, with a look of absolute hatred in her eyes. Before I could focus on the battle I felt a pair of arms grab me. I looked up slowly with my injured head and saw a familiar pair of dark volcanic eyes.

I coughed a little blood on my chest and laughed. "Haha, well fancy meeting you here." I said.

I swear I saw her smile slightly, but it faded and she helped me to my feet and put my arm around her to help me walk. "Yes, I assume it is. How many times do I have to save your life you stupid boy?" She asked walking me over to Percy and Annabeth.

I watched as Hercules and the girl fought. "As many times as I keep getting into life threating situations." I said trying to find the strength to laugh.

She sighed and set me down, Annabeth was right at my side. She started pouring nectar over my chest, while Percy fed me small pieces of ambrosia.

"If that's the case, I'll be saving your life a lot." Zoe said sitting on her knees near my head.

I gently sat up and watched the battle in front of me. The girl was like a mini silver hurricane. She was simply toying with Hercules, she could kill him at any moment. Well, not kill, Hercules still was a god. She was able to have him pinned up against a set of rocks with a knife to her throat. She started to absolutely wail on him, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Hercules's face become so bloody and battered from the beating this little twelve year olds fist gave him. It was almost unrecognizable. Finally when she was satisfied she grabbed the shirt of the supposed "Greatest Hero of all time." She tossed him to the side.

"I almost feel sorry for him, who is that?" Percy asked.

I was sitting up now, leaning up against the front of Annabeth. I watched in absolute amazement. The girl materialized an arrow out of thin air, which made all of us gasp except for Zoe. She pinned him into the rock face with the arrow keeping him in place. Her silver eyes and auburn hair looked awfully familiar. Almost like me… wait, no, it couldn't be. This twelve year old girl couldn't be.

She got a good fifteen feet from Hercules, who was trying desperately to free himself, to no avail. The girl looked on him with absolute malice in her eyes. She held out her right hand, she just held it out for the moon light. Suddenly around her right hand, energy began to swirl in her palm just as it had in my hand earlier.

My eyes went wide, when what took me a few minutes to achieve the girl achieved within ten seconds. There was now a huge glowing ball of moon energy swirling in her hand. I didn't believe it, it was really true. I looked up at Zoe with wide eyes, tears about to fall from them.

"Z…Zoe, i…is that?" Is all I managed to croak out.

I still couldn't move, I was still leaned up against Annabeth. Zoe just put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my bright eyes with her dark ones.

She nodded her head. "Yes Jay, that's your mother. That is milady, the goddess Artemis." She said watching Artemis charge the power in her hand.

"That little girl? That little girl is a goddess? She can't be any older then us." Percy said reading my thoughts.

Zoe looked at him slightly annoyed. "Yes boy! She can take on different forms. She prefers that form because it is the average age of all her hunters." She said in an annoyed tone.

My insides started to feel like mush. Between my injuries and turmoil of seeing my mother, my body wasn't in good shape. I started coughing again, I felt like I was going to cough my heart straight out of my chest. I coughed up blood onto the little bits of tattered cloth I had left on my shirt. My knees and legs already felt like they had been severed. I could barely lift up my arms, they felt like they were being held down by sandbags. Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through my ribcage, the same one that had been injured so many times this quest. I was surprised my ribs hadn't been turned to dust yet, all the times they've been bruised and broken.

"UGHHHHHH DAMMIT!" I yelled in absolute pain, it coursed all through my body.

I saw the little girl, oh yeah sorry, my mother look over at me. She looked and saw the state of me, she seemed about to burst into tears. Her look on concern turned to one of rage once she laid eyes on Hercules again. She slowly walked towards him, the ball of energy in her hand swirling. She stood in front of him, I didn't hear what he was saying, but I assume he was begging for mercy. The look of rage in my mother's eye, I almost felt sorry for Hercules.

Key word almost. " NOT. HARM MY SON!" she erupted before slamming the fist with the moon energy into the stomach of the famous hero.

All I heard was a scream, and then just like when I used the power. An eruption shook the beach.

A dust cloud went up, and I couldn't see what was happening. The smoke finally began to settle, and when it did. I saw my mother standing there completely unharmed, the spot where Hercules was standing was now empty. Wow. Wow was the only word that went through my brain. I thought Percy and I had insane amounts of power in out twelve year old bodies.

I was brought back to the reality when I felt another surge of pain go through my ribcage. I screamed out again and Annabeth forced another piece of ambrosia into me, what didn't do anything except make my inside hot.

"No, no, no this can't happen. We need to do something!" Annabeth urged as I began to start seeing little black dots in my vision.

"MOVE!" I heard my mother yell.

Annabeth wasn't about to argue. She moved and I saw the silver eyes of my mother looking down on me now. She really did look exactly like me, except with longer hair. The same shining silver eyes. Long soft silky auburn brown hair. The only difference is mine was singed. I looked into her eyes, there were so many things I wanted to tell my mother. So many pent up emotions over the years I wanted to let out. I had little time and so many things I needed to say. So I decided to be funny.

"So you're my mom? I was expecting someone… taller?" I croaked out, I started to laugh but it turned into another bloody cough.

I heard my friends try to stop a laugh, but to my surprise my other laughed as well. She pulled me closed and hugged me. Her arms wrapped tight around my neck. I weakly lifted my arms and wrapped them around her as well. When she realized she was crushing me she pulled back. I realized she was wearing the locket I had told Ana to give to her, my dad's. I gently touched it.

"Thanks Ana." I said weaker now as my vision began to blur.

My mom began to panic. "No, no, no. Come on Jay hold on, I'm not letting you die." She said looking around feverishly.

"Milady can't you use the moon energy to heal him!?" Zoe asked holding my hand for some reason.

If I was in normal condition, I would be blushing at this, but my body was too weak to even smile. My mom began screaming again.

"APOLLO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! Please, please Apollo, I need you." She yelled saying the last part through crying eyes.

A flash of golden light came literally a second later. A guy who looked to be about 18, was standing there with a coke bottle in his hand.

"Ah Arty calls for my help, what do you nee-. Oh no." He said laying eyes on me.

He tossed his coke bottle aside and knelt down on my other side across from my mother.

"What the HADES happened Arty!?" He asked examining my body.

My mother was still crying. "He… he f...fought Hercules. He used his moon blast ability!" she yelled.

The guy, who apparently was the sun god Apollo shook his head. "Tha ability is hard even for you to use. It takes WAY too much energy." He said before holding a hand over my rib cage.

My mom was crushing my one hand in her grip, while my friends and Zoe watched with looks of worry in their faces. Apollo shook his head again as he took his hand away.

"WELL! Can you do something Apollo!?" My mom yelled

Apollo looked up. "His rib cage is crushed. He is losing a lot of blood. He needs moonlight, the only thing that could possibly save him is a trip to my palace and a full moon." Apollo said.

My mom let go of my hand and stood up. "I'll take care of the full moon." She said.

Apollo grabbed her arm. "Arty are you sure? You know how mad pops will get if you mess with the moon cycle again!" Apollo said.

I wanted to shake my head and agree with Apollo, I didn't want her getting in trouble with Zeus for me.

"I. don't. care. I'm going to save my son." She said breaking free from his grip.

She walked a few steps away from us and looked up at the moon. She raised up both her hands. I could see the sweat trickle off her brow as she concentrated. After another minute, I looked up in awe and saw a glorious, bright, full moon. My mother had just changed the moon cycle. Wow.

She rushed back over to my side and grabbed my hand again. "Okay, the meeting is in about an hour. Arty you teleport his friends to Olympus, take them to the council chamber, I think they have something that our dear father would like back." He said eyeing Percy.

Percy quickly nodded and Apollo smiled at my mom. "Don't worry Arty, I'll take him to my palace. After you make sure dad got his bolt back, you can come see him." He told her.

She nodded then looked down at me. "You're gonna be okay alright? Apollo is going to make sure you get back on your feet. I love you… son." She said.

I couldn't do much since I could feel my body shutting down. I very weakly touched the locket she was wearing. "Dad…s-says… he… no regrets." I croaked out.

I said it, finally delivered my father's message to her. If I died now I could be satisfied. I met my mom, fulfilled my dad's last wish and delivered his message. I was satisfied.

She was trying desperately not to cry, but she just nodded. She kissed my forehead, and in a flash of silver she was gone. She took Percy, Annabeth, and Zoe with her, leaving me alone with the god of the sun.

He looked down and smiled at me, just as my vision started to become blurry. "Well kid it's nice to finally meet you. I'm your uncle, Lord Apollo. Just call me Uncle Apollo though, I've waited eons for Arty to have kids so I could have a nephew. You my dear nephew are gonna be a strong one, hopefully one of my daughters will snatch you up." He said laughing.

"Ha." Is all I croaked out.

After that I felt darkness consume me, and I was unconscious.

Again.

 **A/N: So there it is, Artemis is finally revealed to Jay! I hope you guys didn't think it was too early, but it just felt like the right time.**

 **I had that Hercules fight planned for a while, I hope you enjoyed it! Also don't worry that moon blast ability of Jay's won't be used a lot by him until "The Last Olympian" I can promise that. I mean look what it did to him, he may use it in extreme situations, but won't use it in abundance until the final battle.**

 **So what did you guys like this chapter? How do you think Jay will react when he finds out "Ana" is actually Artemis? How would you react if you were him?**

 **So school starts tomorrow for me guys :/. I won't be able to update every single day like I've been doing, but I promise updates will still be relatively fast!**

 **So as usual please review, I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	7. My mom is a twelve years old?

The First Son of Artemis

 **Artemis's POV (3** **rd** **person)**

The goddess of the moon was currently biting her finger nails with worry. She watched the summer solstice meeting, not listening. Zoe sat at the foot of her throne doing the exact same thing. She was, shocked, that was the word. She was shocked seeing her lieutenant worry so much about a male. Her son for that matter. She did not have the time to think about that now however. Apollo was missing from the throne room, he was at his palace working on a patient. The patient was her son. The image of her son half dead, bloodied, battered, almost lifeless. The image was stuck in her head like a cattle brand. She just couldn't wipe it off her mind.

She watched as Jay's friend Percy returned her father's stolen master bolt. She was slightly upset when her father said his reward was, them not killing him. She swore she was tired about hearing about this great prophecy. Of course it could destroy Olympus, but her father would be the downfall of them all if he kept being power hungry and paranoid. Her heart was filled with Joy however when he heard the young son of Poseidon's mother was safe and back in the mortal world.

"Umm Lord Zeus, would you mind if we stayed until our friend Jay is okay?" The daughter of Athena asked.

My father's slightly happy look faded and he frowned. "I suppose. He is in Apollo's palace, I'll have someone escort you." Zeus said.

He flicked his hand and a couple of servants escorted the two young demi-gods out of the room. As soon as the doors closed, all 10 other eyes fell on her. She honestly had no clue why they even had a door, everyone just flashed into the room anyway. Their eyes bored into her, not leaving her.

"Artemis, do you realize what you've done?" Her father asked.

Artemis just nodded her head sheepishly. "Yes father, I do." She said.

"Then you should know that you've broken the ancient law, the one that says we are not allowed to interfere in our children's lives. You could be severely punished for this, do you understand?" Her father asked.

She was very surprised by her father's tone. He didn't necessarily seem angry, more so upset. When other gods had done things like this, her father would have screamed at them. He must have had a soft spot for her. Or maybe he felt bad he'd have to possibly kill his daughter's first son.

No, she would have to be killed for that to happen. He was the only son she'd ever have in her lifetime, she would protect and help him with every fiber of her godly being. Her calm look suddenly turned to rage. After mentioning that Hercules almost killed Jay, her father didn't even bat an eye. He didn't seem to care that his son had turned on him.

Artemis's tone was icy and deadly. "Yes father, I do understand. Quite frankly, to be completely honest. I. do. Not. Care. I was not going to let my son be killed!" She exclaimed.

"Artemis, sister, I understand he's your son and you want him to be safe but-." Athena started.

Artemis slammed her fist into the side of her throne. The moon suddenly began to glow even brighter as the rage coursed through her veins. "NO! He is not just my son! He is my first son, and the only one I will EVER have in eternity! I was not just going to sit by why he was about to be murdered! He was about to be murdered by your son no less father! I love my son, he will be the only man to gain my love for the rest of eternity!" She raged at all the other Olympians.

They were all taken aback, Ares seemed to be afraid she would come after him. She considered it, but she was sure Poseidon would take care of his punishment for attacking his son. Zeus heavily sighed.

"Artemis, you may not have heard. Hercules and Ares will be punished trust me. However we discovered some grave news." Her father announced to her.

"What!? I don't see what could possibly be more important than your sons/gods attacking my child and his friends!?" She demanded.

Zeus was beginning to grow angry she could tell. However she saw beyond his anger, she could see tinges of worry. "We discovered that Ares, and Hercules as well, have been under the influence of Kronos." He said.

Artemis's eyes widened. It was actually true, the great prophecy was coming true, and there was only one child of the big three alive right now. She now saw why her father's gift to young Perseus was only letting him live. He would have the power to save or destroy Olympus. She had been so worried the past week about keeping Jay safe, that she had not noticed the obvious threat rising. This threat would not only be a threat to Jay, but it would be a threat to the whole world.

Artemis tensed. "Well… what do we plan on doing? It says Poseidon's son can destroy or save us." She explained.

Her father shook her head. "No, we do not need any help from him! We defeated him and his fellow titans once and we will do it again!" He bellowed into the room.

Poseidon slammed his trident into the floor. "Will you stop with your arrogance!? My son is the only way that we can defeat him! We just barley defeated him last time, and now we are weaker than we were then! Will you not simply accept that we need help!?" He bellowed.

Zeus grabbed his newly returned master bolt and slammed it into the ground. "NO! WE DEFEATED THIS THREAT ONCE AND WE WILL DO IT AGAIN!" He screamed.

The whole council room fell silent. Artemis half wished Apollo was here to break the ice with one of his stupid jokes. After moments of very uneasy silence, Zeus spoke again. This time his words were directed at Artemis.

"Listen Artemis, I understand you wanted to save him from imminent danger. I will let what you did slide this time. However I do not want you directly interfering again. You may visit him in his dreams, and even in person from time to time, you may do this to give him guidance or show him his powers. You may help him in indirect ways on his quest. However remember, you yourself cannot interfere directly. Now I believe that is all we need, meeting adjourned!" He bellowed before flashing away in a bolt of lightning.

All the Olympians flashed away. Only Artemis remained in the throne room. Just as she was about to flash away as well, a flash of golden light lit the room. Her twin brother stood in the center, he looked at her with a sad expression.

"Apollo? What news do you bring!?" She asked him leaping from her throne with Zoe at her side.

Zoe stood beside her just as worried as her. "Well… Arty I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I- OUCH! Hey what was that for!?" He yelled rubbing his shoulder.

When he was halfway through his sentence Zoe had punched him hard in the arm. Artemis couldn't help but laugh.

Zoe had a look of disgust on her face. "Stop joking around! I've seen that look on your face enough to know you are joking! Tell us right now! How. Is. He!?" She yelled.

Artemis was again taken by surprise. Zoe was defending her son as fiercely as she herself was. Could her lieutenant possibly… no, no this was Zoe she was thinking about. She saw how she gazed at him when they watched him through Iris messages. She saw how fiercely she defended him. She did not know how she would feel if Zoe had feeling for her son. Zoe like herself had taken an oath of maidenhood. However Artemis had fallen in love with one of the handful of good men in the world, did that give Zoe the right to do so as well? Also she was Artemis's best friend, she did not know how she would react to her best friend loving her son.

Apollo continued to rub her shoulder and started chuckling. "Haha, okay you caught me Zoe. He is just waking up now, he isn't very talkative because of the drugs I used to help heal him, but he's awake." Apollo explained.

Artemis didn't even have time to be mad at his deception. She put a hand on Zoe's shoulder and flashed herself to Apollo's palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Artemis's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I flashed into the makeshift hospital room in Apollo's palace. The first thing I saw was the blonde head of hair next to the hospital bed. The daughter of Athena Annabeth was talking with Jay, who was smiling weakly, his silver eyes filled with life. He said something and she laughed. If my son wasn't in a hospital bed, I would've laughed at the look on Zoe's face. Her ears were red and she had a murderous look in her eyes. I had never seen that look on her face, but I wish I had a camera so I could snap a picture.

Annabeth kissed Jay on the cheek and got up from the side of the bed. She found Zoe and me in front of her and she kindly bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Artemis, thank you for helping us." She said in such a respectful tone I couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome. How is Jay?" I asked her.

Zoe was already at his bedside talking to him, "He is okay. He's a little sluggish, but that's to be expected. I need to get back to camp, Percy has already gone back to his apartment to see his mom. He's all yours milady." She said.

I nodded and gave her a smile, knowing Jay was alright brought joy to my heart. "Thank you Annabeth. Oh and please, try to keep an eye on my son. I would feel much better knowing a responsible young lady was watching him." I said laughing slightly.

She smiled and did the same. "Of course milady, I'll keep an eye on him. Umm could you flash me back to camp half-blood?" She asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she flashed away in a flash of silver. I looked over and saw Zoe and Jay talking about something. She looked like she was contemplating taking his hand. I might've stepped in if that happened to be honest, I was still deciding what I would think about the idea of Zoe liking Jay.

I had been practicing what I would say to my son in my first proper conversation with him since he was born. I had already talked to him before, but… wait, oh no. I completely forgot, I had been talking to him as "Ana" his mother's lieutenant. How was I going to tell him I could've revealed myself like four times now and haven't? He was very understanding in the fact I was a goddess and I had duties, but it would crush him if he knew I hadn't met him at the earliest opportunity. I couldn't not tell him I was Ana, he would more than certainly ask about her. I just had to do it, and hope he was understanding of the situation.

He and Zoe started laughing about something, I gently came up behind Zoe and put a hand on her shoulder. They both stopped and looked up at me, I could see the happiness gleam in Jay's eyes. Zoe seemed to understand I wanted time alone and she got up and walked out of the room.

I sat down on the chair Zoe had been sitting. I locked eyes with my son, for real, for the very first time. Silver on silver. Auburn brown hair facing auburn brown hair. It was amazing how similar we looked. Zoe, Apollo, Chiron and everyone who knew about his existence had said that we were very similar looking. I can see now why they said it, I felt as if I was looking at a male version of myself.

"H…hello Jay I'm-." I was cut off by the warmest, most heart-felt, amazing hug I had ever had in my entire life.

I could feel tears threaten to flow from my eyes as we hugged. I couldn't cry however, I couldn't show weakness. Especially now that my son knew me, he would begin to look up to me. What kind of role model would I be if I burst into tears right now? Not a very good one I know that. He pulled back with a smile on his face. His whole face and body was pale, but it was still somehow full of life.

"My mom… I was expecting someone… different." He said smiling.

"Different how?" I asked amused.

"Someone… taller. I didn't expect my mom to look the same age as me." He said laughing.

I laughed along with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling son?" I asked feeling proud to be able to say the words.

His face darkened slightly. "Well thanks to your full moon trick I'm feeling much better. Most of my injuries have healed, but I feel completely drained of power. That thing I did with the palm of my hand. You know the one you used to blast Hercules out of existence, what is that exactly?" He asked.

I sighed, I knew this would come up. "That is your most powerful ability Jay. It is an ability only my children and I can use. Since you're obviously my first and only child I will ever have, this ability was passed to you. In ancient times this ability was called the _Fengari ekrixi._ " I explained.

"Moon blast. That's what it translates to now right?" he asked.

I nodded my head and continued. "It is an extremely dangerous and power consuming ability. It take a lot out of me and I'm a goddess. It can only be used at night. You draw the energy and rays of the moon into your palm. You focus as much energy as possible into your palm and that glowing ball of light forms. The more powerful emotions you're feeling the more powerful the blast can become. The blast from it is dangerous to every being, even mortals. Other than you and I of course, we are the only ones who control it and not be harmed." I finished explaining.

"Well then how come I almost died when I used it on the beach?" He asked.

"It's partly because Hercules used his lightning powers and as much as I hate to admit it he is extremely powerful. It hurt you this time because your body isn't properly attuned to handle that kind of energy yet. Your too young, and haven't been trained to use it yet." I finished again.

His face fell slightly, I knew what he was upset about and his words confirmed it. "You were really amazing, you kicked Hercules's ass. I would've died if not for you. Also you're probably in trouble now for breaking an ancient law. You wouldn't be in trouble if I was stronger." He said sadly.

I dropped the tough mother act and hugged my son. "Listen to me Jay, don't worry about me. I broke an ancient law yes, but I would do a lot more to keep you safe. Also don't feel bad, the fact you were able to conjure such a powerful moon blast is amazing. You went toe to toe with a GOD! You almost defeated him. You're only twelve years old Jay, you will be so strong by the time you're older." I told him running my hand through his auburn hair.

He started to smile and then he did something that made me worry. He reached and felt the locket around my neck and smiled. Oh crap. "So Ana got it to you huh? Good I'm glad, I want you to have it. How is she? Is she alright, she seemed pretty upset when I left the camp?" He asked.

I sighed. I couldn't hide it from him anymore. The guilt had been absolutely eating away at my stomach. The guilt started when I saw him as "Ana" at camp half-blood. I saw the distraught look on his eyes as he mourned his father's death, but I didn't reveal myself. After his battle with the cyclops and the hellhound, his lifeless body lying in my arms, nope I lied to him there as well. When he was willing to put off the quest for the master bolt, so he could wait to see me, nope I lied to him still. I saw him now, his silver eyes so happy, I couldn't lie to him again.

"Jay there's something I need to tell you…" I said slowly.

His eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked.

I stood up from the bed and walked to the center of the room. My body encased itself in a gorgeous silver light. My body grew until I was in the form of an 18 year old girl. My son looked over at me in surprise at first, and then disbelief. Worst of all after that, pain, he knew what was happening. I closed my eyes and reopened them, and they were like a bright Hershey kiss brown.

"Ana… you were her the whole time." He said.

I was expecting anger, but the look on his face made me feel even worse. Complete and utter sadness that's what it was. I felt the tears fall from my face, and I just sat down next to him.

"D… did you not want to see me? Is that why?" He asked sadly

I shook my head straight away. "Jay it's not that I didn't want to see you, not that at all! I wanted to so bad I swear! It's just Zeus wasn't too happy at you being born, and he was already in a foul mood after losing his bolt! I didn't wanna provoke him into hurting you." I tried explaining through tears.

They were flowing down his face as well his silver eyes now filled with sadness. "At camp, after dad died. You… you didn't even say anything. I… I was in need of somebody to guide me then…" He said crying dry tears.

I hugged him again with tears still flowing. "I'm sorry Jay, I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much, you're the only son I will ever have. I just didn't wanna risk your safety in any way." I said knowing I didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Can… can you send Zoe back in please? I can tell she's listening at the door." He said not looking up from his bed.

I just nodded with tears in my eyes, I kissed his forehead. "I'll send her in, I'll be back in a little bit okay." I said.

He just nodded, still not looking up. I walked to the door and sure enough like Jay said, Zoe was listening at the door.

"He… he wants you." I told her.

She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Just give him time, I'll talk to him." She said trying to smile.

I just nodded and walked into the hallway. I few inches from the door I slumped against the wall and slowly fell to the floor.

I clutched my knees to my chest, and sobbed.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **Person)**

Sadness, never have I ever felt such overwhelming sadness. She could have met me so many times, and she decided against it. Was it really that dangerous for her to be around me? I mean, I was so torn up after dad died, and she just lied to be and pretended to be someone else. I knew something was odd when "Ana" offered to show me some of my powers. I felt kind of bad about being so cold after she told me. She was the only family I had left, I didn't want to see her disappointed. I wasn't mad at her, I could never be, and she loved my dad enough to have me. She had done so much to protect me. From my weapons, to Agatha, to physically saving my life. I couldn't get it out of my head though, she lied to me, my own mother.

"What did you say to her!?" Zoe demanded sitting back down next to me.

I could see the look of mixed anger and concern in her eyes. Anger for making her mistress cry, and concern for what had happened. She truly was beautiful, those volcanic black eyes were just so entrancing. I hated to admit it, but she got even cuter when she was angry. _But what about Bianca, back at camp half-blood waiting for you? She had pretty eyes to._ Shut up voice in my head! I just faced Zoe with a slightly sad look.

"She… she was Ana. She has been Ana this whole time, and she hasn't told me. She lied every time I saw her. I was so upset about my father when I first saw "Ana" at camp half-blood. She didn't even stop to see how I was feeling. I love her, she's my mother! She has saved my life so many times, I just can't get over it she lied to- OW!" I exclaimed rubbing my now red cheek.

She looked at me arms crossed. "Honestly Jay, stop pitying yourself! Yes, milady Artemis lied to you, but it was for your own safety god damn it! Since you're father died, she has spent more time in her tent watching Iris messages then she's spent with the hunters! She has cried more in the past week, over you, then she's cried in the whole 2,000 years I've been in the hunt! Stop whining and complaining like every other worthless man in the world! Start acting like the strong willed, good man you are! You finally found your mother! Also Zeus said that she can visit you in dreams and occasionally in person! So she'll see you often, be grateful for that! Most demi-gods don't ever meet their parents!" She screamed at me, how she didn't stop for breath was amazing.

My frown, slowly tilted upwards into a smile. Maybe a good screaming at by a man hating huntress was what I needed. She did make a good point, I needed to stop pitying myself. I needed to think about what I had accomplished in the last week!

I killed two dracaena and a cyclops, literally an hour after finding out I was a demi-god. I had my mom's help for that… I figured out I was the first child ever born to the goddess Artemis, I had made so many friends at camp half-blood, Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Selina, the whole Aphrodite cabin, basically everyone except the Ares kids! Wow, I had mom to thank for that to… I killed Medusa! Mom helped with that to… I killed ANOTHER cyclops and almost killed a hellhound at the same time! Again I realized, mom saved me… I learned I had a beautiful falcon guardian that saved my life after I saved my five friends from the lair of the lotus eaters! Mom… again. I went toe to toe with Hercules, the greatest known hero of all time! His name in ancient times was like a Starbucks, everywhere you looked you saw his name! **(A: N that's a line from Mark of Athena XD)** Once again… mom saved me.

Zoe was right, I had absolutely no right to be mad at her. I picked out the one thing that I knew would make her angry. "So I'm a strong willed, good man huh?" I said smirking, which earned me a blush from Zoe and a punch in the arm.

I laughed at the flustered look on her face. "You should talk to her, I'm pretty sure she's listening at the door." Zoe said

I nodded. "Yeah send her in. You should get going you seem beat. And Zoe… thank you, you know for all the times you've saved my life." I said with small blush in my cheeks.

She did it again, she looked around, made sure nobody was watching, and she kissed my cheek. I responded the same way I did last time, I smiled like a complete goofball, earning me a small smile from the huntress.

"You're welcome, now talk to your mother and get some rest. I… there's something about you Jay. I have strong feelings for you, I just can't decide if there positive or not yet." She told me before walking to the door. **(A:N It's a line from that horrific PJO movie I know, I just couldn't resist XD)**

I just laughed, I shouldn't be worried… should I? I heard Zoe exchange a few words with my mother, and a flash of silver followed. I assume she was flashing Zoe back to the hunt. My mom, who was still in her 18 year old form, only with gleaming silver eyes now walked in and tentatively sat down. I could see the red in her eyes, I made my mother cry. Wow that wasn't a very good start.

"Jay I'm really so-." I just hugged her, she was taken aback, but wrapped me in another bone crushing hug.

"M… mom I can't breathe!" I croaked out.

She pulled back and smiled, wow it really looked so similar to mine. We sat and chatted for a few moments. I let her know some more things about myself, things a mother should know about her son, my favorite foods, my lack of girlfriends (which she seemed pleased with), and my life growing up.

"Jay I really am sorry I wasn't there for you. I wanted to see you so bad." She told me sounding genuinely upset.

I just flashed my million dollar smile. "It's okay mom, you're a goddess you have duties and stuff you needed to do, I understand. I'm feeling really good actually, I can't wait to get back to camp!" I said fondly remembering my short time at camp half-blood.

She smiled at me. "I'll talk to Apollo and we can get you home in no time. I hope you're enjoying camp." She said.

I nodded my head. "I only spent one night there but it was amazing. I just don't know what I'm gonna do during the school year. I could stay full year round, but the only people who do that, they're mostly Ares kids. I'm not on the best terms with them." I said thinking of what I could possibly do,

My mom did the same. "I wish I could let you travel with the hunt however as you know they… don't particularly like men, even if I did tell them you're my son." She said sadly.

I shook my head and smiled. "Don't worry about it now, its two months away. I really hope I can get out of this hospital bed." I said excitedly

She hugged me again and smiled. "I'll go get Apollo and make him let you out. I… I really love you Jay, you know that right?" She told me in a small voice.

I smiled widely at her. "I love you to mom." I said happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days had passed since my return to camp, and it was… well awesome. I was swarmed by Apollo and Aphrodite campers when I finally walked into camp. Apparently Percy and Annabeth had told our story to the whole camp. I had multiple hugs and kisses on the cheek from Aphrodite kids, which made me blush, I was also thankful, I didn't wanna mention we didn't use the tickets. I thought that would be upsetting to them, so I kept it to myself. The Apollo campers all seemed jealous and demanded to know every detail about their father and his palace. They were pretty good cousins.

My mother visited me almost every night in my dreams. We talked and just spent time together which I didn't mind one bit at all. The best part of my return came in the form of my best friend Percy Jackson. After one week back, on the fourth of July, he excitedly ran into cabin 8. I was so surprised I stumbled out of my bed and started to threaten him with my belt, without the knives out. Hey I was half asleep don't laugh!

He just laughed and grabbed the belt from my hands. "Haha what are you gonna do? Strangle me with your fancy belt?" He asked smugly.

I just shook my head smiling, I snatched the belt from him. I began to gather up shower supplies when I spoke. "So happy Fourth of July, what are you doing in my cabin?" I asked chuckling slightly.

He laughed a little. "Ha, well I came to tell you… MY MOM SAID YES!" He yelled.

I dropped the towel, and new change of clothes I had and hugged my best friend. We both stood up on my bed and jumped around like a bunch of crazy twelve year olds. Well that is what we were.

Percy explained to me how after he returned home from Olympus he found his mother home safe. He told me how his father left Medusa's head, and he gave his mother a choice. She could use it to help save herself from his step-father, or not. Her being the tremendous lady she was, wasn't going to use it. However… Percy's ex-step-father must have been that bad. So after selling her now world famous "Stone Statue", "The poker player." She had made a ton of money. She got herself a new apartment, and had enrolled Percy in a private school.

After she was settled into her apartment, Percy asked about the possibility of me staying with them.

"She really said yes!? What about school?" I asked.

He shook his head happily. "She said thanks to an "anonymous" donation into her bank account, she had the money to enroll you to!" He exclaimed.

I remembered last night in my dreams my mom said I would have a "surprise" from her in the morning. I smiled when I realized, this was it. A second home.

"Well come on let's go celebrate!" I yelled picking up my shower supplies.

We left the cabin happy as can be. I got my shower, and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Percy and I made our way to the pavilion for breakfast, when I set my plate down and was about to start eating, I saw two flashes of dark hair fly into me. It was Nico and Bianca Di Angelo.

"Jay! Happy Fourth of July!" Nico said excitedly.

I ruffled the younger boy's hair and smiled. Bianca still had her arms around me, eventually she looked up at me and smiled, with a blush in her face. Man she sure did blush a lot, and I had to admit it, it made her look cuter. She wore an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, along with jean shorts and she had her hair tied back in a ponytail, not a single blemish or mark on her cute face.

"Happy Fourth!" She said happily.

"Happy Fourth." I said smiling.

They sat down at my table with me. I of course made sure to check with my mom before I let them, she had given me permission without a problem. We scarfed down our breakfast and began chatting about our plans for tonight.

"So Jay after dinner… would you wanna sit next to me while we watch the fireworks?" Bianca asked nervously.

I smiled widely at her. "Of course! Now come on, it's time for your archery lessons." I said gesturing for them to get up.

Bianca was a natural born archer, while Nico… well not very much. He practiced sword fighting with Percy and Luke Castellon. He was picking it up nicely, the two of them would certainly make very good demi-gods in the future. After almost a whole day of training was done, we enjoyed an amazing barbequed dinner, true Fourth of July style.

I walked over to the sacrificing brazier with two cheeseburgers on my plate. "To Artemis, I love you mom…" I said dropping one in.

The fire roared and I quickly dropped the next one in. "Oh and you to Uncle Apollo, thanks for healing me." I said happily dropping in the second.

I turned around but was suddenly shoved, almost making me stumble to my feet. I looked up and Clarisse was standing there with two of her siblings by her side. She had a look of absolute disgust on her face.

"Listen here pretty boy! I wanna duel right now, and I want everyone to watch!" She exclaimed.

I was taken completely aback. I thought it was odd how she had avoided me since I've been back. I looked up and I saw a nice, beautiful crescent moon was out tonight. I saw we had the whole camps attention. I couldn't turn down her challenge. I was honestly afraid I could hurt her, she knew how to push my buttons. I didn't want her to say something and have my moon blast ability activated by accident. That would be dangerous to the whole camp. I didn't like Clarisse but I didn't wanna see her dead. Also I didn't wanna be stuck in my Uncle Apollo's palace half dead again.

"You do realize the moon is out right?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes! I planned that, I wanna fight you when you're at your best and no less!" She yelled.

I was hesitant but nodded my head. "Okay." I said simply.

Chiron cleared his throat. "It appears a challenge has been issued. Clarisse LaRue daughter of Ares, versus Jay Nicholson son of Artemis. Anyone wishing to watch would please gather in the arena now." He announced walking off to the arena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarisse's spear, I had to admit looked scary. She had it pointed at me as Chiron blew the horn to begin. She lunged at me with surprising speed. I side stepped and tried the get her head with my dagger hilts, but just as fast she parried my strike and leaped back. She knew what she was doing without a doubt.

She pressed me again, launching a fury of stabs and slashes with her spear. I dodged each of her strikes with relative ease. She seemed to grow frustrated and tried to launch herself forward, charging like a wild rhino. Her spear was pointed straight at me, I called on my reflexes. I parried her strike, with one dagger. I dropped my other dagger and grabbed the shaft of her spear as she passed. I took it from her hands and just as she stopped, I took her spear and swept her legs out from under her.

She sat up, I could see the rage in her eyes. I could hear the crowd cheering wildly. I was having fun actually, I didn't want it to end. I tossed Clarisse her spear, and gestured for her to pick it back up. She looked at me stunned, and then her eyes had a look of grudging respect in them. She picked her spear back up again and we went back at it.

After fifteen minutes of spear on dagger parries and attempted strikes, we were both winded. She tried once final desperation charge. I felt the moon light fill my body. I leaped and did a front flip to avoid her charge. I landed gracefully on my feet and landed behind her. I walked up behind her and she stopped, knowing she was defeated.

I held my dagger to the side of her throat. "Do you surrender?" I asked her smiling.

She grunted and nodded. "Yes, I surrender. I'll admit it, you weren't that bad pretty boy." She said.

She turned around and we both shook hands. Chiron called for silence and bellowed in his powerful voice. "Let's all congratulate the victor of this duel! All hail Jay Nicholson! The first ever son of Artemis!" He bellowed.

The whole crowd started to cheer but I spoke over them. "And all hail Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood as well! We saved Olympus from a war of the gods! We all should celebrate this night! All hail every demi-god in camp half-blood!" I yelled.

The cheering continued and Percy and Annabeth made their way to my side, along with Grover and the Di Angelo's. We saw Chiron with a camera standing in front of us. Percy stood in the middle of me and Annabeth, his shoulders around us both. Grover was at Annabeth's side looking elated. The two Di Angelo's stood next to me, Bianca hugging me, with Nico standing in front his thumbs in the air. Chiron snapped the picture, and just as it happened the fireworks began to boom.

As we stood watching, my arm around Bianca Di Angelo, I thought on what my past week had been like.

I figured out I was a demi-god. I figured out I was the FIRST demi-god son of the moon goddess Artemis. I fought cyclops and snake women. I killed Medusa, one of the most famous monsters ever! I escaped the lair of the Lotus Eaters! I fought and almost beat Hercules, probably the greatest hero of Ancient Greece.

Most importantly I had met my mother. All those other amazing things that happened to me, they were cool and all… but it didn't nearly compare to how it felt to meet my mom. I had lost my father, and he would never be replaced. However I looked around me, hundreds of kids just like me, who all knew exactly what I was going through. Some amazing best friends, my arm around a pretty girl. I looked up at the beautiful crescent moon and sighed in happiness. I found something in the last week that made up for what happened to my dad.

I found myself a new family. And I could tell this wouldn't be the end of our adventures, far from it.

 **A:N) OH MY GODS EVERYONE THIS IS GETTING SO POPULAR! Thank you all so much, when I posted the first chapter of this story I thought it would be a bust I really did. Now here it is 7 chapters in with 42 follows, 30 favorites, and 30 reviews. I can't express how thankful I am for all of you guys follows, favorites and reviews!: )**

 **So next chapter will end "The lightning theif" storyline, I hope you all liked it: ) I will start the Sea of Monsters storyline after that, and I estimate this story with be around 17-18 chapters. After that I will begin writing "A Mother Trapped: The First Son of Artemis book 2" It will have the titans curse storyline: )**

 **So how did you like this chapter? There was a little Jay/Zoe and Jay/Bianca shipping in this chapter;) So many of you have been asking who Jay will end up with!**

 **I will saw this, it will be a surprise! You guys just have to wait!**

 **Maybe he'll end up with Zoe like most people seem to want.**

 **Maybe he'll end up with Bianca, because I don't see her get that much love in the fandom.**

 **Maybe Sadie Kane will show up and capture his heart lol xD (I've been reading the Kane Chronicles;)**

 **Well that's it for today! I hope you guys enjoyed, and as usual have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	8. Nice guys finish last

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I had spent almost two whole months in this cabin and it never ceased to amaze me. The bright white and silver colors. The beautiful white bed spread. The special pillow I had that had a picture of a gleaming white stag. Also the best part, the huge statue of my mother. A wolf at her side and a falcon flying above her. I saw her about 2 or 3 times a week in my dreams, but it was still great having something to remind me of her every day.

Today was the last day of the summer, one day before we left to head back to the mortal world. I was excited to be allowed to live with Percy. His mother had just gotten a new apartment, so I would be able to have my own room. She enrolled Percy and me in some fancy private school which I honestly was excited for. Before I became a demi-god I was just some scrawny, shy, unimportant kid, and that for some reason all the girls thought was hot. Now I was confident, powerful, and ready to see how different school would be.

Chiron had specifically instructed us, to not provoke mortals. Try not to get into fights, and under no circumstances were we to use any powers. So at night I would need to be careful I didn't wanna accidently unleash a moon blast because of something stupid. I let Mrs. Jackson know that some nights I would have to leave just to be in the forest. I never wanted to be away from the forest for too long. I doubt there would ever be a repeat of what happened in the underworld, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I strolled through camp, seeing everyone scrambling to pack away stuff, get some last minute lessons in, or anything else they needed to do. I was launching a few arrows at the target when Percy decided to come up behind me. Just I let the bow string go this happened.

"Hey Jay!" He said now next to me.

I jumped and let the arrow fly. It just barely missed a Satyr's head! The last thing I needed was to get a club upside the head my last day of camp.

"Dude you scared the Hades outta me!" I scolded.

He just laughed. "Haha, so it's 10 now, we gotta be outta here by noon. Do you have a lot of bags to pack? Oh and Annabeth wants to see us before we leave." He said.

Before I could responded the giant form of Luke came up to us. The son of Hermes looked troubled however. He looked at Percy and me, not with the happy go-lucky look he usually did. He seemed on edge. He eyed us weird, and it didn't sit well with my hunters instincts.

"Hey Luke, how's it goin?" Percy asked happily as if this was normal.

He cracked a smile, but I could see it was forced. "I'm good. Just came to see my two favorite newbies. Hey what do you say we just head out into the forest? Find some monsters to fight. Just something to do before you two head out." He said with another forced smile.

He said "favorite newbies" very strangely. He said it as if it was difficult for him to say, like he didn't actually mean it. He was up to something. I hoped it was a prank, but I mean Luke wouldn't try to hurt us. Would he? Since Percy and I returned from our quest he has been pretty cold to the two of us.

He avoided us like the plague, and now he wanted to take us into the forest for monster hunting? It didn't sit right, weather it was a prank, or a trap I didn't want to put myself and Percy in that situation. Percy has become practically my brother, but he was too trusting. I learned the hard way that, unless a person would die for you, never trust them 100%. People like Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca and Nico, Zoe, Chiron, my mom, they were the few people who had given me reason to trust them 100%.

Luke however had never given me any reason to trust him that much. I was going to deny his offer, but of course Percy spoke up for both of us.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Let's get going!" Percy said smiling.

I forced the smile this time. Thankfully we would be heading into the forest at least. Luke tensed more and more as we walked, his hands and shoulders were twitching like something was trying to burst out of him. It made me even more uneasy, even in the forest I was in trouble now. I didn't know if Percy and I could take Luke, even with having the numerical advantage.

We stopped at Zeus's fist near the river. It finally seemed as if the thing inside Luke was ready to burst. He started sprawling on about how terrible his life has been. How he had to run away, how he wanted to avenge Thalia. He said words against the gods. He was on an absolute rant.

"LUKE! Calm down what are you telling us all this for?" I asked tired of hearing him rant.

He looked at me murderously. "Jay, Jay, Jay, you have no idea how much trouble you've caused my lord! It was bad enough having a new sea spawn in the world, now we have a son of the moon. Another worthless Olympian, who will leave you the moment they no longer have use of you!" He shouted at me.

Those few sentences made me angrier then I'd ever been. He called my mother worthless. He said she was just like all the other Olympians, well she isn't. I knew for a fact my mother would never abandon me. She loved me. I was extremely lucky it wasn't night time out. My mother had explained to me more about my moon blast ability in my dreams. She said that I would have to be at least 15, to have the body mass to handle it repeatedly. She said strong emotions trigger it on its own at night. The amount of anger I was feeling right now, the ball of moon energy could be as big as my head.

"Don't you DARE say a word against my mother! My mother loves me, and I know it! She'd never toss me aside like you saw!" I shouted back.

Percy's hand was in his pocket. He only did that when he sensed danger. He must've caught onto what was happening. Good, now Percy realizes, after we walk into this now obvious trap. I loved Percy, I really do, but he can act rash sometimes.

Luke just laughed. "Haha of course she does Jay. You're her only child ever, she treats you like a pampered servant. Just wait, she'll toss you aside once the great prophecy is-"He couldn't finish.

A long slender tree branch smacked into his stomach. Since we were on the edge of an actual forest, all the plants were at my disposal. I wasn't very good at controlling them yet. Through my rage though, I assume I was able to force the tree branch into Luke's stomach. He wasn't hit very hard but the force was enough to make him stumble and fall onto his back.

Percy and I tried making a run for it, but I grabbed him and pulled him back. I heard a small hissing noise. I pulled Percy back and in front of us on the ground stood an extremely deadly looking scorpion. I heard a second hissing sound and another showed up right next to it.

"Pit scorpion, it'll kill us!" Percy said quietly as we slowly walked backwards.

We ended up sitting up against a rock, with the two scorpions closing in fast. As the two creatures slowly crawled up the legs of me and Percy, Luke stood in front of us, with a glare of death on his face.

"It was all supposed to be so simple. I steal the bolt and the helm from Olympus. I give it to Ares, he gives it to you. You bring it to Hades, Hades starts a war of the gods. Then it would give my lord Kronos the distraction he needs to rise." He told us shaking his head.

Between the extremely poisonous scorpion crawling up my arm now, and Luke's revelation my blood turned to ice. Kronos. The king of the Titans former ruler of the world. The lord of time. One of the most powerful beings in history. He was returning, and Luke was trying to help him! My blood boiled, he would let Kronos rise just to get back at the Olympians.

"Now I'll let my little friends here take care of you two. Good Percy, goodbye Jay. It was nice knowing you." He said with an evil.

"Luke." I said calmly.

He turned back to me. "Luke, you had better hope these things kill us. Because if it doesn't… I will hunt you down, I will find you, and I will kill you." I said in a deadly tone. **(A/N: Liam Neeson line for the win! XD)**

Luke just laughed and pulled out his fancy new long sword. "Good luck." He said.

He swiped his sword and opened a portal, which he stepped through. He disappeared.

The scorpions were on Percy and I's shoulders now. I had to be extremely slow, then extremely quick.

"Percy?" I asked quietly.

"Y…yeah?" He asked.

"Slowly, ever so slowly, reach and press my belt buckle." I told him in a calm and collected voice.

His hand was close to my side, he very slowly reached up his hand. He pressed the center of my belt buckle. I prayed my knives would open silently, which they did. I very slowly reached my left hand onto my dagger.

"Percy, take my right knife, and in the name of the gods be fast." I told him.

He slowly nodded. With the speed and grace of a true hunter of Artemis, I pulled the dagger from my belt and swiftly slashed the tiny scorpion in half. I was breathing heavy and noticed the dead beast at my feet. I then noticed I didn't hear Percy. I turned around and my heart dropped. The scorpion lay dead at Percy's feet, but he did not look to good. He was curled almost in a fetal position, color quickly draining from his face.

"Oh gods Percy no!" I yelled crouching down next to him.

I managed to secure him onto my back, and I dashed into the forest back towards camp. I felt Percy's body go limp, and I knew I only had a little time left. If only the moon were out, I could heal him, and move even faster. Chiron was his only hope now. I needed to get him there, I kicked it into high gear, and I bounded through the forest like one of my mother's magical stags. The ground always seeming to be perfect for my next leap. I soon had the camp in sight.

I was running along the beach now, so my super speed was running out. I spotted Percy's cabin. In front of it stood Annabeth, looking around for Percy and me most likely.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

She turned with a jolt and looked at me wide-eyed. "Jay, where have you been? I've been looking for you and, oh my gods Percy!" She yelled noticing him on my back.

"What happened to him!?" She asked looking at his face.

"No time, where's Chiron!?" I asked frantically.

"He's at the big house come on!" She yelled.

I used what bit of strength I had left and hoisted Percy back up on my back. Wow all the blue food this kid ate sure weighed him down. I wouldn't be surprised if his blood had blue food coloring in it. When we finally reached the big house we rushed in not even bothering to knock. Chiron came clonking into the room in horse form.

"Jay, Annabeth, where is-. Gods of Olympus what happened to Percy!?" he asked us as I was setting him down on the couch.

After I set him down Chiron went straight to work. As I started to explain the story.

"It was Luke! He led me and Percy into the woods and set two pit scorpions on us! I killed the one on me, but Percy got stung! Luke was the lightning thief, he stole the bolt from Olympus! He wanted to get it to Hades, so a war of the gods could start, and while the gods were distracted he could raise Kronos!" I explained loudly.

Chiron froze at the mention of Kronos. I saw Annabeth tense straight away. The whole camp seemed to grow quiet for ten seconds. Chiron shook himself back to reality and turned to me.

"Jay do not mention this to anyone yet. Also I want you and Annabeth to see if you can find Luke. Go now! Percy will be fine I promise." He said not bothering to make sure we listened.

He was focused on using his magic to heal Percy. Annabeth seemed too stunned to talk, but I grabbed her hand and forced her out of the building. I grabbed her shoulders and met her stormy grey eyes. It was well known in camp that Annabeth really liked Luke. While I personally thought she should be with Percy, everyone knew she liked the son of Hermes. She had told me how he and Thalia had rescued her when she was seven, and he protected her. I knew hearing about Luke's betrayal would hit her hard, I needed her to stay focused. I didn't know much about Kronos or the titans but I knew them returning would be bad. I needed Annabeth.

"Annabeth listen to me, I need you to stay focused. Alright, now don't let this get to your head. We are gonna be just fine, Percy is gonna be just fine." I told her seriously.

She took me off guard and hugged me, I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I just hugged her, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"He… he couldn't have done this Jay. Luke would never, he promised me." She said fighting the sobs.

"I wish it wasn't true Annabeth. He tried to kill Percy and me! As much as I hate to admit it he is the enemy now. He wants to overthrow Olympus because his father abandoned him." I told her recalling what he said.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I can't believe he'd do something like this willingly. I just can't." She said.

That honestly annoyed me. I tell her Luke tried to kill Percy and me and she still defends him. I wanted to get angry but I managed to keep my cool. Also my mother told me if she ever saw me being mean to a girl she'd feed my to the hunts wolves as a jackelope. She'd make me a jackelope so I couldn't talk to the wolves.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry I really am. Luke tried to kill us though, he's turned, and you didn't see the evil in his eyes. Let's just go do a sweep of the camp, and get back to Percy." I told her trying to sound reassuring.

She just shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe he's doing all this! Not willingly anyway." She said with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"Annabeth he tried to-." I started.

 _"Don't you even think about yelling at her Jay!" I heard my mother's voice yell in my head._

Sometimes I regretted the mental link I agreed to share with my mom.

 _"I heard that young man! Now do not yell at this girl, your father and I taught you better!" She scolded._

Man growing up I had always wondered what it would be like to be scolded by my mom. Now that I actually had it, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

 _"I heard that to young man! You better wear a helmet to sleep tonight, cause I'll smack you upside the head if you yell at this girl." She yelled again._

 _"Mom she's defending the boy who tried to kill me! The guy who is working for Kronos!" I tried arguing._

 _I could almost hear her sigh. "Be that as it may Jay, you will not scream at a girl." She told me._

 _"How did you know I was going to scream at her?" I asked trying to defend myself._

 _"Because I'm your mother! Also I can hear your thoughts, I swear I love you Jay, but you're so dense sometimes." She told me._

I wasn't about to argue with my mother. I had learned in the two months we've had this link, arguing like her, is like arguing with a brick wall.

 _"JAY!" She yelled._

I shut her out before she got to loud. When she yelled to loud it gave me a headache. After thinking that I heard what sounded like a loud muffled yell in my head. Yeah I was totally gonna get it in my dreams tonight.

Annabeth looked at me like I was going crazy. "Jay! Earth to Jay what's going on with you!?" She demanded.

I snapped back to reality and looked at her. I abandoned all my previous anger for her and just looked at her. "Just go check the left outsides of camp, I'll go right. If you see Luke don't try to reason with him just run." I said leaving before I could get angry again.

I felt really bad for getting mad at Annabeth. The girl really had done so much for me. If it wasn't for her I would be dead many times over. She had let me know I was a demi-god. She had taught me so much in the last two months. She really was my best-friend, behind Percy. I also couldn't blame her for thinking Luke could still be himself. She did have a point however about one thing. Luke could be being influenced. Kronos may be manipulating his thoughts.

I scanned through the cabins letting them all know what has transpired and to be watchful of Luke. I let them know that if they say him at any point during the year to contact camp straight away. I entered cabin 10, the Aphrodite cabin, and found about a dozen campers still packing. Their heads all shot up and they all smiled.

"Jay!" some of them said.

The about 8 girls left all hugged me, while I waved my hello to all the guys. After they all went back to their bags one camper stayed. Selina the head councilor of Aphrodite cabin. She two years older than me now. She had taken me on as her honorary little brother. She was beautiful, like every other Aphrodite girl.

"Ah Jay, how's your last day going? You're gonna write me this year right?" She asked happily.

"Of course I will. I wish I came with better news though." I told her.

I told her what had happened earlier, and what Luke had done. She seemed pretty furious when I was finished. However behind the anger, I could see another look in her eyes. It seemed like… guilt? However she was mainly angry. An angry Aphrodite camper may not seem like an angry thing, however you would be wrong if you thought that.

"That dirty, rotten, lying son of a! Well I'm angry I know that, but if I see Luke I'll contact camp. You should get going, I'm sure Percy will want to see you." She said smiling again.

After a few more goodbyes I left. I made my way back to the big house to see Percy sitting on the couch. He was still pale, but it was better than having him dead. We spent the rest of the time we had at camp packing. Percy and I finally around noon began to make out way towards the camp van. We said goodbye to Annabeth, she hugged us both. However she seemed colder towards me. It was all fine by me, she would come around eventually.

I just couldn't believe a daughter of Athena could be so-.

 _"JAY! Don't you ever block me from your head again young man!" Mom scolded in my head._

I erased all thoughts from my head, before boarding the camp van. I was not looking forward to my dream tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As my mother advised I wore a helmet to bed that night. Percy's apartment was great, I had my own room. His mother really was the sweetest lady of all time. She even let me pick what we had for dinner. Which ended up being tacos.

I had been dreading it all day, but as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. Helmet and all.

In my dream I was in my mother and I's usual meeting place. A cliff face, with a great direct view of the moon. The waves crashed into the cliff side, and I could feel the cool forest breeze against me. Normally this place was very relaxing. However this time I just sat waiting for the inevitable smack on the head.

It didn't come for a while, but as soon as I let my guard down. SMACK. I felt a hand connect with the back of my helmet.

"Ow Jay! I didn't think you'd actually wear a helmet!" I heard my mom complain.

I turned and smiled. She was in her twelve year old form. Her normal hunters outfit and her gleaming sliver bow on her back. She was clutching her red hand, apparently she tried to slap me pretty hard.

"Well when you say you'll smack me upside the head I take the threat seriously. It's good to see you though mom, as always." I said happily.

Her frown morphed into a smile. She never did stay mad at me long. I hugged her small body and she sat down next to me on the cliff edge.

"So Jay, I have to explain some things to you. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but after what happened to you today in camp it's necessary." She said.

I had never seen her worried like this before. "What is it mom? I heard Luke mention Kronos. I know he was the head titan, but what was Luke talking about?" I asked her.

She shifted uneasily. "My father, his brothers and older Olympians defeated him eons ago. We thought he was gone forever, trapped in Tartarus." She explained to me.

I nodded. "I know that part. What's that big bad part you're not telling me?" I asked.

She sighed. "For centuries there has been one great prophecy. One that my father has been worried and paranoid about for above all else. It concerns a son of one of the big three gods. The prophecy states once he turns 16, he will make a decision that will either destroy, or save Olympus. Now who is the only child you know of the big three currently alive?" She asked.

Percy. Percy would have the power to destroy Olympus? Percy, my best friend, my goofy, heroic, loyal best friend? This prophecy was the big time. It would be happening in three years, Percy and I were both 13. It seems me and Percy's adventures were really just beginning

"Percy… I'm gonna be there for him, without a doubt. What does this have to do with what happened at camp today though?" I asked.

"This time around Kronos is recruiting demi-gods, and also minor gods. They all feel they've been neglected by Olympus and have reason to destroy it. I just want you to be wary." She said with a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry mom, I'll be alright. I always am." I said laughing slightly.

She smiled. "Zoe sends her best. I think she misses you." She said almost hesitantly.

I blushed at the mention of my favorite hunter. Which my mom seemed to notice. "Jay… what are your feelings towards Zoe?" She asked carefully.

I shook my head furiously. "I… I just think she's a really great friend." I said.

My mom and I sat uncomfortable for the rest of my dream. I had no idea that this summer was just the start.

The start of one of the greatest adventures in Greek history.

 **A:N) I'm Soooo sorry this is a little late, I had major writers block with this chapter :/ also I'm sorry its so short, I just needed to wrap up Lighting Thief. So next chapter the sea of Monsters storyline will start!:)**

 **Everyone PLEASEEEEEE go vote on the poll on my profile. Who do you want Jay to end up with? You can help me decide by voting!:)**

 **I can't thank all you wonderful people enough for your support!:) What did you think of this chapter? I know its short but I promise longer chapters will be back next update! Go tell me what you love about the story so far in a review!**

 **I really wanna know what you guys like about the story so far so please tell me!**

 **As usual guys thank you all for reading! Have a wonderful day! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	9. I play a deadly game of dodgeball

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I've faced a lot of things in my life. I've face cyclops, hellhounds, the lord of the dead, a godly son of Zeus, my angry mother. However none of those things compared to one thing. 7th grade at this school. It was just so tedious and pointless. I could learn more about math from Zoe Nightshade, and she's done nothing except run around in the woods with my mother for 2,000 years. One time she visited me in one of the dream meetings in place of my mother who was busy. I told her about school, and when I started explaining math she had barley any clue what I was talking about.

 _"I'm telling Zoe you said that." My mother's voice rang in my head._

" _Be quiet mom I'm in school." I told her not wanting to talk._

 _"It's not like you're learning anything from your idiot teacher. They really should have a women teaching you. That would be much more effective." She said._

I knew as soon as she started talking about female superiority, she'd never be quiet so i-

 _"I HEARD THAT YOUNG MAN!" She yelled._

I shut her out of my mind, and tried to focus on the lesson. The worst part of all this, Percy wasn't in the same class as me. Both of our grades in our previous schools have been… well not good. However mine had been better then Percy's so he was in the lower level classes, while poor old Jay was alone. Well almost alone. Percy had met another good friend, a bigger goofy kid named Tyson. There was something about him, when Percy introduced me, it was just something about the way he smelled. It really just irked me the wrong way.

I stared into my binder, and looked at my favorite picture. It was from back at camp half-blood. It was taken at the Fourth of July summer last year. I had just won a duel against Clarisse LaRue, and we were watching the camp fireworks. I was on the left, Annabeth was on my right with her arm around me, with Percy next to her. On my left side, hugging my waist and with one of my arms around her, was Bianca Di Angelo and her little brother Nico next to her. I missed her, I really did.

I had talked to her through iris messages but it was nothing close to the same thing. She had her black, soft, slightly curly, hair flowing freely down her back. Her dark eyes were gorgeous, she had a face that, literally made her look like it was sculpted by gods. It was scary for me however when I think of her.

Whenever I think about Bianca, another girl always comes to my mind. I made sure to close off my mind so my mother couldn't listen, before thinking about Zoe. Her long black hair and volcanic eyes. I couldn't think about Bianca in a romantic way without thinking a little bit about Zoe. Part of me thought the love goddess Aphrodite was messing with my mind.

I snapped back into reality when the period bell rang. I gathered up my few school things and walked towards the gym wanting to find Percy. Gym period was the only time during the school day I got to see him. Today I had my auburn brown hair puffed and combed, I had a white t-shirt on with a pair of long dark jeans, and a pair of white running shoes. I wear a lot of white as you can tell. Don't judge me it matches well with my bright silver eyes.

As usual as I walked through the halls and I had girls look at me and laugh. They blushed and waved, which was something I'd become accustomed to throughout the years. Sometimes I just wanna smear dirt on my face, and get tons of acne just so they would stop staring.

I found Percy just as he and Tyson were about to enter the locker room.

"Hey man, ya didn't fall asleep did you?" He asked as we walked into the locker room.

I shook my head. "It was pretty hard not to, but I managed." I said taking the gym outfit out of my bag.

I looked over next to Matt Sloan. Right near him were kids who really seemed like they shouldn't be in seventh grade. They were absolutely huge, towering over Matt Sloan who didn't seem to be fazed. They eyed me and Percy as if we were snacks. It was times like this where I wish I was in a forest, or it was night time. There was seriously something wrong with them. If I was in a forest or it was night time, I could smell what they were.

"Who are those kids?" I asked Percy.

His eyes narrowed. "Apparently there exchange students or something. They've been eyeing Tyson and me all day. I got a bad feeling about them." He said putting his jeans in a locker.

"Big kids scary." Tyson said nervously.

I reluctantly took off my magical belt. All I had to do was press the buckle and bam, I'd have two magical monster killing daggers at my side. I put on the gym uniform, but I kept my bracelet on. If I pressed the wolves head charm, I would have a bow in my hands. I didn't wanna get rid of it, I may not be in the forest, and it may not be night but I just had a bad feeling. It was probably my hunter's instincts. Being the son of the goddess of the hunt, my instincts for finding monsters were really good. I learned to sense a monster, also if I was in a forest or under the moon, I could smell them.

I may be a little rusty monster fighting wise, and I didn't have my heightened senses. However I could tell either these kids were monsters, either that or they just smelled really bad.

"Percy… keep riptide in your pocket." I told him quietly.

Percy gave me a grim look, he knew that my instincts 99.9% of the time were correct. "You smell something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but my hunter instincts are going crazy. There's definitely something wrong with those kids. I may be wrong, but just keep riptide handy." I told him.

He nodded and put riptide into the pocket of his gym shorts. Tyson walked behind us looking scared, and worried. I hoped I was wrong. Percy and I had somehow managed to avoid monster attacks all school year. It was surprising to say the least. Percy being a son of Poseidon had a very strong demi-god scent. Then there was me, I was the only son of Artemis in existence, so my scent was naturally strong as well. I didn't wanna fight in front of all the mortals, so I prayed to the gods I wouldn't have to fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I say this a whole lot, but I hated being a demi-god sometimes. Honestly what kind of monster attacks during a dodgeball game!? Laistrygonian Giants, they were a new one. I'd never seen one before, and quiet honestly, I could've dealt with not seeing one. There were three of them, they were all taller than cyclops. They stood at least 25 feet tall, with rippling muscles. They hurled flaming dodgeballs and Tyson, Percy and me. Oh yeah did I mention Tyson turned out to be a freaking cyclops!

My knowledge of monsters was better than Percy's he'll even admit it. I noticed it when Tyson caught a flaming dodgeball with his own hands. Cyclops could resist fire. I wasn't worried about that right now. I had my bow drawn trying to get a clear shot. Percy hid with Tyson behind a set of bleachers. I was jumping, spinning, dodging, flipping, and trying to avoid dodgeballs.

 _"Jay remember the last ability I taught you!" My mother yelled in my head._

 _"Mom I'm ready for that yet! Besides were inside!" I urged._

 _"Jay believe in yourself! You can do this!" She said._

I was about to protest but she closed herself from my mind as I ducked to avoid a dodgeball to the head. My mom had been working with me on one ability over the year. I didn't know if I could do it yet, but I needed to try.

"Percy! I need a distraction!" I yelled to him.

I fired an arrow which managed to intercept a dodgeball aimed at him and Tyson. "I hope you have a plan!" He yelled as he sprang from his hiding place.

As soon as Percy had the giant's attention I ran behind the bleachers. I took in a deep breath and channeled all my strength. I focused all my attention on the creature I was trying to summon. My mother being the goddess of animals was another bonus. Percy could control water, cause earthquakes, and control horses and pegasi. I could control the moon, hit a target straight on from about any distance, and summon animals, together we made a dangerous team.

I felt the silver energy begin to glow and swirl around me. After finally finishing my summoning, I just had to wait. I felt water begin to pour down in the gym like rain. I looked up and saw that the water pipes in the ceiling had been busted! Percy had manipulated the water into bursting! Percy could be clueless sometimes, but he sure made some great plans.

"Great job Percy!" I yelled emerging.

I saw him trying to fend off all three giants, Riptide was clutched in his hands. He swung and hit the leg of one of the giants. The giant bellowed in pain and fell to his knees, and Percy delivered the killing blow to the giant slashing its neck. The monster crumbled into dust. Percy stood and admired his work.

I saw the other giant raise his hand to smash Percy as he stood on the ashes of his brother. With the speed of a hunter of Artemis I notched an arrow and let it fly. As I expected it found home in the second giants neck, causing it to fall to its knees roaring in pain. Percy quickly turned and noticed the injured giant. He quickly finished him off by tabbing riptide through the beast heart.

Soon he was by my side, along with Tyson. "Thanks for the save, did it work!?" He asked frantically.

"We'll figure out soon!" I said notching another arrow.

"Look Piggy!" Tyson said happily.

As if on cue, the gym doors burst open. I managed to finally smile, my summon ability finally worked! There stood a huge brown skinned boar. It had jagged, long tusk, and was the size of a horse. Being the son of the goddess of animals, it gave me the ability to summon any animal at will to help me out. My mother could transform into any animal she wanted, I didn't inherit that ability however which bummed me out. However I felt pride surge through me, I hadn't been able to get this ability to work all year!

The big ran over to me and grunted a few times and bowing its head. "Go attack the giant!" I ordered.

It squeaked loudly and charged at the giant who seemed enraged. Percy grabbed my shoulder. "Me, the boar, and Tyson will handle the last giant, you go get our bags from the locker room! I have a feeling we'll have to get going after this." He told me.

He had a good point, I nodded and took off towards the locker room. After I got there I quickly gathered up me and Percy's things. Just as I was about to leave, I heard my name being called.

"Jay! Percy, Jay, are one of you there!?" It yelled.

I'd recognize the voice anywhere, I turned and in an Iris message, was one of my best-friends Annabeth Chase. Her flowing blonde hair was in a ponytail down her shoulder, and her stormy grey eyes had a worrisome look to them. Annabeth and I had mostly made up since last summer. Her best-friend, secret crush, and big brother figure Luke, had tried to kill Percy and me, and was working with the titan lord Kronos. Annabeth refused to believe that Luke had done what he did. It made me angry that despite the fact, Luke had tried to murder Percy and me, and she still wouldn't believe it.

"Annabeth! What's going on!?" I asked.

She eyed me curiously. "Why are you so dirty? What happened? And where's Percy?" She asked.

I shrugged trying to lighten the mood. "Oh some lystergonian giants attacked us at school. Percy is finishing off the last one now, I'm getting our stuff together, odds are we'll have to head to camp half-blood after this." I told her.

She sighed. "Well you guys really do need to get to camp! We need you and Percy!" She pleaded.

The look on my face turned to one of worry. "Why? What's happening!?" I asked frantically.

"We're under attack! There giant-." Is all she got off before a giant ball of flame cut off the iris message.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I yelled.

She hadn't been hit, but Percy and I needed to get there now. How could camp be under attack!? The border should keep monsters out! I rushed out into the gym to find Percy and Tyson standing alone, the boar was gone, and they were by themselves.

I tossed him his bag and he slung it over his back. "Percy we need to get to camp now!" I yelled as we rushed towards the exit.

"Why what's wrong!?" He asked.

"There under attack! Annabeth called me in an iris message, and the place looked like a war zone! We need to get there and help them!" I urged.

It was no secret Percy and I were some of the most powerful campers we had. Percy was the only child of the big three, which naturally made him powerful. Since I was the only child Artemis had ever had, and ever will have, I received a lot of her power. I still didn't believe I was as powerful as Percy, or a big three's child, but I was still pretty powerful according to Chiron and my mother.

"Well how do we get there!? If camps really in trouble, then we need to get there fast. It takes like an hour to get there from here, we don't have the time!" Percy urged.

"There's one way." I said smirking a little.

I burst into an apartment complex and with Percy and Tyson behind me, we started climbing the steps up towards the roof. Percy knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Ah come on Jay, you know I hate flying!" He complained as we neared the top.

Being a son of Poseidon Percy was naturally scared to enter the skies, Zeus's realm. "Come on Percy, we need to get there. We can't let Annabeth and the camp down. Besides you know Zeus can't track Agatha." I told him.

He stopped complaining and I closed my eyes. I began to pray to my guardian animal Agatha.

 _"Agatha its Jay! Camp half-blood is under attack, can you help us get there!?" I asked urgently._

 _Within seconds I had an answer. "Of course Jay! I'll be there soon!" She answered back._

I reached the roof with Tyson and Percy closely on my heels. Sure enough there she was. The giant silver form, of Agatha, my guardian. She was a beautiful gold and white falcon my mother had raised since I was born. Whenever I needed her I just had to call her. I leaped off the building and landed onto her back. Tyson was hesitant, but he and Percy soon followed suit.

We sped towards Long Island sound, towards camp at an incredible speed.

 _"Jay why are you traveling with a Cyclops?" Agatha asked me._

 _"Tyson is harmless, trust me Agatha he will not harm us." I reassured her._

 _She let out a mighty cry. "Alright then, let's get you to camp!" She said speeding even faster._

After my conversation with Agatha my mother's voice rang in my head. _"I told you it would work Jay, I'm very proud of you." She said, I could sense the pride and happiness in her._

 _I smiled. "Thanks mom. So how long before I can actually see you in person again?" I asked._

 _"Ah I'm sure you'll be on some dangerous quest this summer. I'm sure I'll have to send Zoe to save you, and you can see me then." She said happily._

 _She was probably correct about that. "Well you're probably right." I said._

 _Her voice turned serious. "Now Jay, Apollo had informed me that you will be given another quest this summer. He said the details he can't see, but just promise me you'll be careful." She urged me._

 _I smiled myself. "Don't worry mom, I always end up fine. I need to go, I love you!" I said happily._

 _"I love you to son." She said before leaving my mind._

Another dangerous quest this summer huh? Well it was nothing new. However my mother was soon proved right. We approached camp half-blood.

And what I saw made my heart drop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Campers ran about frantically. Fires were everywhere, campers rushed to try to put them out. Clarisse LaRue was leading the Ares camper against two huge bronze mechanical bulls. They made the boar I summoned at the gym, look like a puppy. Clarisse lead the Ares cabin in defense near the camp boarder. She had them in phalanx formation. They were fighting their butts off, but the bulls just rammed through their phalanx and sent campers flying.

The second bull was inside the camp itself, I could see Apollo campers firing arrows at the beast in vein. Hermes and Aphrodite campers were trying to help, but even with the three cabins combined the bull was to powerful. I had no clue what we were gonna do! My brain became frazzled, but thankfully Percy managed to keep a calm head.

"Jay! Tell Agatha to let Tyson and me off near the Ares kids! We will help them out, you go help with the other bull! Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite need your help!" He ordered.

Thank god he was calm, because I was freaking out. I wasn't the natural born leader Percy was, so thank the gods he was with me.

"Alright, I'll let you down good luck man!" I yelled over the chaos.

He nodded and I steered Agatha towards the Ares kids. I looked over at Percy and he nodded, he grabbed Tyson's arm. When we were hovering above the bull he uncapped riptide and leaped off Agatha's back. Tyson followed suit. I saw Percy yell his battle cry and leaped onto the bulls back. Hopefully he would be alright.

I steered Agatha towards the second bull. I told her that she could drop me, and I would call her back later. As soon as we were above the bull, I stood up. Here we go. I had never faced a monster like this. I couldn't see any visible weak points. However my mother's voice rang in my head, repeating the same advice she had repeated to me over the months.

 _"No matter what any beast looks like it is killable. Every enemy has a weakness. You can do this Jay." She told me._

I didn't have the time to answer her back. I swiftly pressed my belt buckle, and my hunting knives appeared. I did the same with my bracelet, and my bow appeared. I grabbed a knife in both hand, and leapt off Agatha. I guess it was time to see what I was made of.

"WOOOHOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I plummeted towards the battle scene.

The kids from Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes all looked up at me as I soared down towards the bull. I landed with a heavy THUD right on the back of the bull. I was gripping my knives so hard my knuckles were turning white. The bull went crazy and bucked back and forth in an attempt to throw me off.

"COME ON UGLY IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" I yelled as I searched for the one week point the beast had.

More arrows struck the beast body, and some kids attempted to take a stab at it. However they all were knocked away by the angry bull. The beast seemed to have no weak points. I spotted one. It was right between its shoulder blades. I could see the wires and gadgets and electronic equipment, making this beast run. I raised the dagger in my left hand, and brought it down right in its weak spot.

"RARRRRRRRR." The beast went crazily bucking around even faster.

I was finally thrown off the beasts back. I landed hardly against a tree. I could see my knife still stuck in the bull's shoulder blade. It had arrows bouncing off it left and right, but its eyes fixated on me. It roared and charged at me, it came at me with great speed. I thought on my feet, and just as it got close to me, I controlled the giant branch of the tree I was against. The giant branch smacked against the bull and sent it off course. I went right into a tree, however it wasn't down for long.

The camp was in chaos, flames burned everywhere. Campers ran everywhere. The bull charged again. I dodged many times as the bull kept charging. It stopped after a few charges and spit fire from its mouth. After it fired that shot, I knew what its weakness was. The mouth, I needed to get a clear shot.

"LEE! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE AIM FOR THE MOUTH." I yelled to the campers.

The Apollo cabin arrows began to aim arrows towards the mouth of the beast. I was suddenly knocked backwards. The bull had successfully charged and knocked me back.

I slowly got up on my knees. I pulled the bow off my back, and I notched an arrow. I saw the beast start too charge. I aimed my arrow and just as it opened its mouth I let it fly. The arrow went straight into its mouth. The beast stopped in its tracks. I could hear the electronics start to go crazy and a loud hum started coming from it. I knew for a fact it was about to blow up. My smile of pride faded when I saw a camper standing to close to it.

She was a small girl, she had to be about 10. She wore armor and held a bow, it had to be an Apollo camper. I needed to get her out.

"HEY! Move outta the way come on!" I yelled running towards her.

She yelped as I picked her up, but just as I did I heard the explosion. I felt something hit the back of my head, and that was the last thing I felt before passing out, unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes fluttered slightly and I found myself in the camp infirmary. Man I ended up here a lot. I looked around and saw Apollo campers running frantically around, trying to attend to every kid possible. There sure were a lot of injured campers. I looked next to me and I saw the little Apollo girl sitting next to me, nervous.

"Hey, good to see you're okay." I said in a croaked voice.

She started crying and hugged me softly. "I'm sorry Jay. I shouldn't have been standing so close to the bull. You wouldn't be hurt right now of not for me. I'm a terrible cousin." She told me sadly.

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't say that. Don't blame yourself at all, you're not a terrible cousin. I would do anything to save any camper in the camp, it's our job as heroes to be strong and brave." I told her trying to be reassuring.

If I'm being completely honest I was having a hard time being brave. Those were Colchis bulls. They were forged by Hephaestus himself. Wow I can't believe I knew that, Annabeth must be rubbing off on me. However there's no way they should've been in the camp borders. Thalia's tree should've been protecting the camp with its barrier.

The younger demi-god smiled. "Thanks Jay, I just wish I could be stronger. I wanna be strong, like you and Percy! If it weren't for you guys the camp would've been destroyed by those bulls." The young girl told me.

"Trust me, your father is one of the strongest Olympians. You could be just as strong as Percy and me, you just gotta train hard. Speaking of Percy, could you go find him and Annabeth for me?" I asked her smiling.

She nodded her head and ran off. I was scared, how could those things have gotten through the barrier? Maybe Luke had let them in somehow.

 _"Jay! Thank the gods you're alright! You gotta stop scaring Zoe and me like that." My mother's voice rang out in my head._

 _"I'm fine mom, I always am. I'm just worried, how could those things have gotten into camp?" I asked._

 _"Well I can't answer that Jay I don't know either. I know the attitude on Olympus is really tense right now, with Kronos gaining more and more followers. Just be careful at camp, you never know what can happen." She told me seriously._

 _"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful." I said reassuringly_

 _"Good, well I need to get going. Zoe says good luck and try not to get yourself killed." She told me before breaking the connection._

After the conversation with my mom, Percy finally was next to my bed now. His black hair was slightly singed and unruly. He wore a bronze breast plate and held his pen in one hand, and his helmet in the other. Next to him was Annabeth who wore similar armor, and had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes had the look they got when she was in deep thought.

Percy smiled gave me our secret hand shake we did. "Good to see you still kicking man. I take it you handled your bull?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it'll take more than a giant bull to kill me. I take it you took care of yours to?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah it's dead. If it weren't for Tyson though I'm pretty sure me, and a lot of Ares kids would be dead." He said, he seemed upset, and I didn't see Tyson anywhere.

"Where is the loveable cyclops anyway?" I asked him.

Percy seemed to tense. "Well after the battle with the bull… Poseidon claimed him. He's being shown around, it looks like I got a brother." He said.

Wow, Percy had a brother, a cyclops at that much. I was not the biggest fan of Cyclopes, seeing as one killed my father. However Tyson was harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well don't worry about it Perce. I'm sure Poseidon did it for a reason. We have more important things to worry about and you know it." I said seriously.

He seemed to know I was right, he nodded and continued. "So while you were unconscious, Annabeth explained to me what's happening." He said gesturing towards Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena sat down next to me and had a grim look on her face. "The camp boarders are failing. Thalia's tree has been poisoned, it's starting to die. If the tree dies, then the barrier around camp will die. Then monsters would attack non-stop, and the mortals could find us." She explained.

That made my heart sink. Thalia had given her life so that Annabeth could live, it must be personal for her. However, how could someone possibly poison the tree? They had to be inside the camp to access it. No camper would do that, even if they were a spy! The tree protected everyone, I knew it could only be one person. It had to be Luke, he was the only one with a motive, and a way to get into camp. I wasn't going to say it in front of Annabeth however. Her and I were still in a rough patch, with her still believing Luke could be good.

"Well can't Chiron heal the tree? He can heal almost anything!" I urged.

The comment made the two of them tense and grow sad looks. "What!? What's wrong?" I asked.

Percy spoke up. "Chiron has been dismissed. They assume he was the one who poisoned the tree, since Kronos is his father." He explained to me.

"What! That's insane Chiron would never do anything to harm the camp!" I exclaimed.

"We know that Jay. However the Olympian council dismissed him. He has been replaced by a man named Tantalus. He and Mr. D are in charge now." Annabeth explained.

I knew the name Tantalus from the Greek legends, he wasn't exactly the best person to run a camp full of kids. "Isn't Tantalus the guy who killed his children and tried to feed them to the gods!?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Well why exactly is he running a summer camp?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know Jay. All I know is that we need to find a way to save Thalia's tree. It's going to be an interesting summer. Now, Bianca and Nico want to see you next. Dinner is in about two hours, we'll see you then." She said trying to smile reassuringly.

I could see her smile was forced though. I didn't blame her. After hearing this news, there wasn't much to smile about. I would have to make it a point to ask my mom about why Chiron was dismissed in my dream tonight. How could we possibly save Thalia's tree? Maybe tonight I could sneak out and try to heal it with the moon magic. That could heal almost anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by a blur of black hair slamming into me. I recognized Bianca Di Angelo anywhere. She pulled back and smiled at me, the smile that could brighten up anyone's day. Her little brother Nico was behind her. The two still had not been claimed, I felt bad for them. The two were still cramped into the Hermes cabin.

"Jay! We were fighting the bull, when we saw you jump and land on top of it! Then you stabbed it, and shot arrows at it, then you killed it! The whole thing was just awesome!" Nico exclaimed.

I laughed, I envied him. He was only 11 he still had that little kid mentality. He had become an excellent swordsman in his time here so far. He practiced with Percy, and older campers a lot. He wasn't exactly on Percy's level, but he was still skilled. Bianca had been taking archery lessons from me, and she was deadly with a bow now. Today she wore an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, with jean shorts, and a pair of running shoes. They both looked extremely tired from the last battle.

"Well I just did what I had to do. Are you two okay?" I asked them.

They both nodded and Bianca spoke up. "Don't scare me like that again though! I saw that piece of metal hit your head, and I was so scared! You're to brave for your own good sometimes." She said sounding worried, and impressed.

I grabbed her hand, which we both blushed at and smiled. "I promise I won't recklessly endanger myself anymore. I couldn't leave you behind." I said smiling.

She blushed more and kissed my cheek. "Well okay then. We need to go help with repairs, we'll see you at dinner tonight." She said reluctantly letting my hand go.

The two siblings walked out of the infirmary. It was not long however before I had another visitor. This one kinda scared me. He was a tall intimidating man. He sort of reminded me of the lord of the dead Hades. He had grey hair and dark intimidating eyes. They seemed to be looking into my soul. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Ahhh so what I heard is true. You are the son of Artemis I have heard so much about. I am Tantalus, you're new camp activities director." He said in a deep intimidating voice.

The voice shook me to the core, he wasn't someone I wanted to be on the bad side of. "Yeah, that's me. My names Jason, but everyone calls me Jay." I said shakily.

Tantalus nodded his head. "I've heard many things about you Jay. Word has it you're very powerful. I just wanted to stop by and make sure of some things." He said.

"What things sir?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure, you will not be any trouble to me this summer. I plan to change a few things. I hope you will not cause trouble." He asked me.

I didn't like the sound of these "changes" he would be making. I had heard stories of Tantalus. He was evil, but he was also a demi-god king. I have had some bad experiences with sons of Zeus so far. Not to mention he killed his own children and tried to feed them to the Olympians. I decided on the spot that I would probably be eating vegetarian this summer.

"No sir, you won't get no trouble from me." I lied, I knew I would more than certainly be breaking a few rules this summer.

He nodded. "Good, now dinner is in an hour." He said walking away.

So I went through my checklist of what I needed to do this summer in my head. 1, find a way to save Thalia's tree. 2, find a way to prove Chiron's innocence so he could come back. 3, figure out my feelings for Zoe and Bianca. 4, try to find a way to see my mother in person. 5, and this was the most important one.

It was to stay alive.

 **A:N) Soooooo everyone who is reading here it is! The start of the Sea of Monsters Arc. I hope you enjoyed the lightning thief arc!**

 **I decided to add a little Zay (Jay &Zoe) and Janca (Jay&Bianca) in this chapter since so far they have the most votes in the poll! **

**Pleaseeeee vote in the poll! I wanna know who you all prefer Jay to be with! Who's your ship!? And for those of you voting for Jadie (Jay &Sadie Kane) I will make it happen if you want it! So please go vote in the poll! **

**I honestly can't believe this story as 50+ follows thank you all so much! Let's keep it up! Tell your friends who like PJO to come check it out!:) I hope you all enjoyed the start to the Sea of Monsters, I project it to take about 8-9 chapters like the lightning thief did!**

 **The poll ends when this story is over! Thank you all for your kind reviews and follows and favorites! Please leave a review on this chapter, have a lovely day! Goodbyeeee!:)**


	10. Zoe saves my life again

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I've never seen camp in the middle of the night before. The lava from the rock wall, and the light of the moon would be any other camper's only source of light. However me being the son of the moon goddess, gave me perfect sight at night. There was a brilliant shimmering almost full moon out tonight. I loved being outside at night, it made me feel so alive. The moon to me was the prettiest thing to look at, the fact it could heal my injuries helped to. That's what I was out tonight to try and do.

I needed to make my way to Thalia's tree. I wasn't a trained healer like the kids from Apollo cabin. I wasn't nowhere near as skilled as Chiron. However if the moon was bright enough, I could heal almost anything with my moon magic. I had been on the verge of death the day I found out I was a demi-god. I used the moons rays to heal myself, hopefully I could heal Thalia's tree. If I couldn't, then this would be on hell of a summer, and not in a good way.

I was near the hill with the giant pine tree. I wore as much black as I could. I tried to squint my eyes, I didn't want someone recognizing the silver in them. Yes, they were that bright. I had my belt on, and my bracelet at the ready. You never know what you'll find at the camps borders.

I was about 15 yards from the tree when I heard a bush rustle. I stopped in my tracks, I leaped into the lowest branch of the closest tree to me. I leaped from branch to branch until I the view of the base of the tree came into view. My blood pressure spiked to a dangerous level when I saw who was standing there now. The sandy blonde hair. The tall, muscular, athletic frame. There was no mistake. Luke was back in camp.

I tried to get the drop on him, but scolded myself mentally when I made some of the leaves rustle. Luke's head shot up and he turned away from Thalia's tree. He looked panicked at first, but his face turned into a smirk. He chuckled slightly.

"You can come out Jay. I know you're there, why don't you come out and say hi." He said mockingly.

I reluctantly leaped out of the tree, and I found myself face to face with my old friend. He was such a good guy when I first met him. He showed me what it meant to be a demi-god. He showed me how to fight. He taught Percy much of what he knows about sword fighting. It all changed that day he tried to kill Percy and me.

My anger was out of control. How dare he come back here, and mess with Thalia's tree! Thalia saved his life, and in return he poisons her tree.

I felt bits of moon light start to flicker in my right hand. No, I couldn't, not in camp. When my anger or emotions got out of control, my most powerful ability as a son of Artemis could be unleashed. The moon blast. It was a giant ball of moon light that would swirl in my hands and became even bigger the more my emotions grew. I had almost blew up Santa Monica beach in my fight against Hercules because of it. It was deadly to everyone except my mother and I. Not to mention the use of it would literally drain all of my energy to the point where I could almost die.

"You gotta a lot of nerve coming back here Luke! How could you poison Thalia's tree, and what are you doing back here! You poisoned it already!" I yelled at him, hoping maybe I could catch the attention of someone on guard duty.

He grew very angry at this. "Don't you speak of Thalia as if you knew her! If she was alive now she would be right alongside me! I know she would support my actions! If you must know I am merely checking to see if my poison did its job. As it is now, it did. The tree has one month at the most." He said with anger and pride.

He seemed proud of the job her did. The blood in my body was boiling over board. The moonlight began swirling even more violently in my right palm. Luke looked directly at tis and just smirked.

"You disgust me Luke! Camp half-blood has been your home! You would see it destroyed!? You have to get through me first!" I said summoning both my hunting knives and my bow.

My fist were clenched and the moonlight swirled in my right hand. I needed to calm myself down, if I unleashed a moon blast I could do some serious damaged to the area. Also my according to my mother I was still far from ready to use it at will, I just didn't have the energy inside me.

Luke just laughed and it made me even angrier. "Hahaha, I'm not a fool Jay. I know better than to fight you, in the forest, at night. You're worthless Olympian mother makes you to powerful even for me at night, even more powerful than me." He said clearly trying to get under my skin.

It worked, insulting my mother was what sent me over the edge. I loved my mother, she was all I had left family wise. She had showed me so much over the last year, and had acted like a true mother. If it weren't for her I would be dead ten times over.

"DON'T insult my mother!" I yelled out at him. The light in my hand had formed a ball of moonlight now. The ball of light swirled violently, and grew larger and larger. It could easily kill Luke where he stood.

Luke laughed and held out his arms. "Oh does it make you angry? Does it make you angry Jay, when I insult your worthless mother!?" He yelled.

I snapped. I lunged at him with the giant ball of moonlight in my hand. I screamed a loud battle cry and slammed the ball of moonlight straight into Luke's chest.

To my horror just before I slammed the ball into Luke's chest, he smirked. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. One of Hermes's main abilities, transportation. How Luke learned it was beyond me. I couldn't stop my momentum. I diverted myself towards the ground so I didn't hit Thalia's tree. I slammed the ball into the ground.

The explosion boomed and sent me flying back, knocking me unconscious.

Again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Zoe's POV (1** **st** **person)**

It was great, normal day at the camp. The girls, Lady Artemis and I all sat around the fire for our nightly bonding session. We had just finished a long hunt, and finally found and killed that pack of Dracaena we had been searching all week for. It had been a good year to be a hunter of Artemis. Lady Artemis hasn't been as strict and uptight as she usually was. I was the only person who knew why. Jay.

The first son of Artemis was on my mind much more then he should be. His soft, silky, fluffy auburn brown hair. His speed and grace as a fighter. Those bright, bright, gorgeous silver eyes. Gorgeous, and a males name? Those two words have never been used in the same context before for me.

We were all telling stories, huddled up by the fire. Suddenly Lady Artemis's head shot up into the air and she stood. She had a look of horror in her eyes. I knew it could only mean on thing. Jay was in trouble again. I knew he was very capable, however knowing he was in danger… made me worried. Last time I had seen Jay, I told him I didn't know if my feelings for him were positive or not. Now I was leaning towards the positive side.

The girl's watched in curiosity as Lady Artemis dashed to her tent. "Girl's Lady Artemis and I need to discuss something. To bed, we move camp tomorrow afternoon." I ordered them.

They grumbled complaints but agreed. It was becoming harder and harder to hide Jay from them. "ZOE! GET IN HERE!" I heard Lady Artemis yell.

It must be pretty bad.

When I got into the tent an iris message was already there. In it I saw Jay, and another boy. I noticed him, I had seen him when I was at camp half-blood last. It was Luke, the one who tried to kill Jay last year. Jay had a look of pure rage and anger in his eyes as the boy talked.

The ball of moonlight began to swirl in his hand and Artemis gasped. "No, no, he still isn't ready. He could do some serious damage to himself if he unleashes that." She said panicked.

"Well let's go stop him!" I urged.

She shook her head. "No I can't anymore. I was lucky to escape punishment last time. My father would smite me if I interfered again." She said as she began to think deeply.

I watched in horror, as the ball of moonlight was now fully formed in Jay's hand. He charged at the Son of Hermes, who just smirked and snapped his finger. Luke disappeared and Jay didn't keep going. He steered himself from the magical tree which provided the camp its barrier. He slammed the ball of moonlight into the ground. Artemis yelled as Jay was sent flying back and hit a tree knocking him clean unconscious.

"Man that boy gets knocked out a lot." I said.

Artemis nodded. "Yes, far too much. Zoe I need you to go help him. If the campers find Jay there they'll assume he is the one poisoning the tree! Just get him out of there and back to cabin 8!" She pleaded with me.

"Don't worry my lady, I'll get him out of there." I told her without thinking twice.

It felt conflicting to me. I wasn't just going to get Jay because he was Artemis's son, I was going to get him because… well I cared for him. I had told him the last time I saw him physically, that I had strong feelings for him, I just didn't know if they were positive or not yet. Now, as I stood there looking at him laid there unconscious, the feelings leaned towards positive ones.

"Thank you Zoe, I knew I could always count on you. Also tell him this, tell him the fleece is the only way he can save the camp." She told me seriously.

"Fleece? What do you-?" Is all I got out before a flash of silver sent me on my way?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You never get used to godly teleportation. It never gets any easier whenever you do it. Lady Artemis has transported me so many places and the feeling is always the same. It sent a wave of shock up your whole body. It wasn't painful, however it wasn't exactly pleasant. 5 landed in the exact same spot I had seen in the Iris message. The tree had somehow managed to be unharmed. However much of the other foliage was singed and I could smell the burning plants smell.

Sure enough I found Jay unconscious leaning against the tree he had fell on. He seemed completely unharmed to my amazement. He had no scaring, bruises blood, not a single scratch on him. He was very pale and obviously was unconscious. I remembered how Lady Artemis had told me, the blasts ability had no effect on her or Jay, and it just zapped much of their energy.

I walked over and managed to wrap Jay's unconscious arm around my shoulder. I started to frantically drag him away, however him being completely unconscious wasn't helping me.

"Gods Jay you're heavy." I muttered as I tried to find somewhere for us to hide. I could hear the campers starting to close in one out location.

Jay began to stir, and gained some footing. Thank the gods, now we could actually move faster. I kept going, desperately looking for a cave. We found one eventually. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed to get us both in. I leaned him up against the wall and covered the entrance, just as I heard a stream of campers, and harpies running by. I made my way back and examined Jay, whose eyes were partly open now. They widened and he smiled however when he saw me.

That smile, it could literally melt ice. It just gave you such a warm, comforting happy feeling. It sent a surge of warmth straight through my heart. His wonderful smile, the brilliant bright silver orbs of his. They were just absolutely gorgeous-. No I had to stop right now. This was my commander, patron, and best friend's son I was talking about. However I had never felt like this for a male since… him. Jay fought him to defend his mother and prevent a war of the gods. That right there made him ten times the man.

"Zoe? Here to save my life again?" He said weakly.

His voice, which just added to the attractiveness, not overly deep, but not too high. Woah, did I really just think that? I needed to bonk myself on the head a few times when I got back to camp.

"Already took care of it. You know that ability takes too much out of you! My lady Artemis was worried! She'll probably give you the yelling of a lifetime later." I warned him knowing how protective Artemis was of him.

I remember one story Artemis told me. She was on Olympus for some Olympian business. She was stopped by Aphrodite the love goddess and she had the nerve to ask Milady if her son was available for her to take for her own! The boy is thirteen years old, and she thinks she can have him!? Safe to say after that Artemis wasn't exactly happy, and she had to be restrained by both Apollo and Hephaestus before she calmed down. They would have had to find a new love goddess if Milady could've had her way.

The thought of Jay having romantic feelings for a girl was… freighting to me. The thought of him being all romantic with someone else made me feel, what was the mortal word for it? Oh yes jealousy. However I had to push the thoughts from my mind. I was Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I did not get jealous.

"Well I'm certainly not looking forward to that. Man I do get knocked out a lot don't i?" He said as if it was a joke.

I slapped his arm. Hard. "You idiot boy! How could you treat this as if it was a joke!? You scare Milady to death when this happens! There's a difference between being brave, and just being stupidly reckless!" I scolded him, not raising my voice too high in fear a camper would hear me.

He seemed to have a sad look on his face. I know what I said hit home. "And worst of all you scare me… every time you recklessly endanger yourself. It scares me." I said quietly.

I wasn't trying to be heard, but apparently he did. He gingerly put a hand on my shoulder. His touch sent a warm soothing blast through my whole body. "I… I'm sorry. I promise, I won't do anything stupid again. I won't recklessly endanger myself anymore, I'll be careful. I don't want my mom… or you to worry about me." He said staring at me with those brilliant silver eyes.

I felt myself melting like ice cream on a summer day. I finally out a sigh and sat down next to him. "Thank you Jay. I… I just don't like seeing you hurt." I told him honestly.

The boy actually had the nerve to laugh! "Haha, Zoe Nightshade. The mighty hunter of Artemis, you don't like seeing a boy hurt?" He asked.

I responded by punching him in the shoulder. "Of course I care you idiot. Look you can be brave, go ahead. Just don't get yourself knocked unconscious anymore, I have a life. I don't have time to save your life every week or so." I said a tad smug.

He smiled again, that brilliant smile. "Okay I promise not to get knocked out every week. I need to do something soon though. I'm in a tough situation." He told me.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked him, genuinely caring.

He had a really upset look. "Percy and Annabeth had a falling out today. Annabeth is deathly afraid of Cyclopes, and she said something rude about Tyson Percy's new half-brother who's a cyclops." He started.

"Poseidon claimed a cyclops as his son?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, just this morning, he had been going to school with Percy and me all year. Anyway, the two of them got into a huge fight, they yelled, insulted each other, and I was there stuck in the middle. I tried to get them to calm down, but I couldn't they were both just so angry. I had to drag Percy away before he made the waves go crazy." He continued.

He seemed so sad talking about his two friends like this. He truly did care a lot for them, I found it… sweet. He was so distraught I, gingerly and very softly grabbed his hand. He flinched at first, but after that he laced his fingers in mine. He smiled at me weakly and went on.

"That was early this morning. I had to spend the day with Percy, he kept complaining about Annabeth. I didn't wanna take sides. I had spent a year with Tyson, he couldn't hurt a fly, so I didn't hate him no. However Annabeth has a point, he's a Cyclops, a monster. I mean a Cyclops did kill… my dad." He said stopping at the mention of his dad.

Lady Artemis never talked about Jay's father. All I knew about him was his name was Joshua, and that Lady Artemis said to this day, he was the greatest man she'd ever met. I wanted to know more about his father. However I knew better then to pry, he seemed on the verge of tears.

I squeezed his hand. "Well… you all seemed to really care about each other when you were at our camp. Won't they just make up eventually? Also what about the Satyr, Grover was his name wasn't it?" I asked him.

He just shook his head. "That's ANOTHER problem. Percy tells me Grover developed an Empathy link with him. Grover has been sharing dream visions with Percy. Grover is trapped in a cave smack dab in the middle of the sea of monsters, trapped by a HUGE Cyclops. He's ten times bigger than any cyclops I've ever seen." He told me.

"Well why don't you go rescue him?" I asked as if it was obvious.

He looked kind of insulted. "Don't you think Percy and I thought of that? We would, but we can't. First, Tantalus and Dionysus wouldn't let us go, they'd blast us. Second, Percy won't go without Tyson, I won't go without Annabeth, Annabeth won't go if Tyson goes, we need all four of us to have any chance of surviving. Third and probably the most important, it's the sea of monsters, I'll give you one guess what it's full of." He said sounding insulted.

I felt bad straight away. The way I said it, it did make him sound like kind of an idiot. I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. My onyx black ones meeting his silver ones. "I'm sorry Jay. I didn't mean to make you sound stupid." I said sincerely.

He sighed and leaned back. "It's alright. I think it's clear I could have Agatha drive you back to your camp?" He suggested.

Before I could answer thunder boom. Rain started pouring from the sky, it was clear. Agatha wouldn't be doing any flying. "Gods of Olympus! Dammit. Well I guess you should get back to cabin 8, I can say here, just come back for me in the morning." I told him letting go of his hand.

He grabbed it again and sat me down next to him again. "Oh no, there's no way I'm leaving you out here all alone. I'll stay with ya." He said kinda nervously.

I gulped. "You mean here… in the same cave?" I asked.

He laughed nervously. "Ha, unless you want me to go find a different cave?" He asked.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean that… I mean… thank you." I said scooting a little closer to him.

Our fingers were still intertwined. "I guess we should get to sleep, it's almost 3 a.m." He said.

"Yeah… I guess we should." I said awfully nervous.

I very gingerly put my head on his shoulder. I felt like I was in total bliss. Warmth surged through my body, as I felt his warm breath down my neck. I have never experienced anything like this before. I knew it was wring, but… what was the harm in one night?

"Hey Zoe, was there anything my mom wanted you to tell me? She keeps trying to poke into my head to talk to me, but I don't want her to because… well I'm here with her lieutenant." He said nervously.

I blushed, wow my first blush in 2,000 years, it felt weird. Then I remembered what she did tell me to tell him. I almost forgot. I sat up. "Yeah actually. She said something about a fleece… yeah she told me to tell you. The fleece is the only way to save the camp. Whatever that means, I don't know how some fleece could heal a tree." I said not knowing.

His eyes widened and a smiled stretched across his face. "The fleece! YES! Mom you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

"What fleece are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"The golden fleece! The one the original great hero Jason retrieved! The legends say its magic can heal anyone, or anything! No matter how close to death it is! I remember reading about it with Annabeth!" He said excitedly.

I recalled the tale from the years, and slapped myself for being so stupid! "If you can retrieve it, you can save your camp!" I said sounding as happy as him now.

He nodded happily. "Yeah! If I tell Tantalus and Dionysus about it, even they'll have to see reason and let a quest be issued! Also if I tell Percy and Annabeth, they'll have to see sense and come together! Also, the fleece is said to be on an island in the Sea of Monsters! We can rescue Grover while we're there! Zoe you're the best!" He yelled.

He threw his arms around my waist and hugged me, sucking the air form my lungs at first. I struggled at first but hugged him back. I was just as happy as he was at the news. We pulled back, still holding each other and locked eyes again. He had a huge smile on his face, same as me. We stared at each other, wondering where it would lead.

I finally just cleared my throat and we both let out sighs and sat back down. It was an unspoken agreement, we both needed sleep. He sat down first. I sat down on his right side, and his right arm stretched around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder and was in bliss once again.

It took minutes, before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I was really about to call my mother, and tell her to go have a word with the love goddess. As soon as I finally start to let go of these feelings I have for Zoe, a night like last night happens. I had finally began to accept that my feelings for Zoe would never lead to anything. I was about to finally try to make something with Bianca. However the fates had another plan, and they made last night happen. I wanted so desperately to kiss her, but I knew my manhood probably wouldn't have lasted very long if I did.

We woke up, made our way out of the cave, and I had Agatha send her back to her camp. She didn't say much, she just kissed my cheek, told me not to get knocked out anymore, and she flew off. Now I was walking back to camp, with very conflicting feelings. On one hand I was ecstatic, I had a plan that could, save Grover, and save the camp! I could retrieve the fleece just like the original Jason.

I carefully snuck back to cabin 8. Thankfully nobody saw me walk in, it was still pretty early and almost everyone was still asleep. I sat down at my desk in the cabin and began to think how I would break this to Percy and Annabeth. I was just gonna grab them at breakfast and drag them away and tell them. I had enough of their petty arguing.

I got changed into an orange camp shirt, and cargo shorts. I put on a pair of sneakers and made my way out the door just as the breakfast horn blew. As I expected Percy and Annabeth went to their respective tables without even glancing at each other. I ate at the table alone in silence as usual. After I was done I walked over to the Athena table.

"Oh hey Jay what do you ne- hey! What are you doing?" She asked. I grabbed her by her arm and started walking her over towards Percy.

Percy looked up and initially seemed happy to see me. However he scowled at the sight of Annabeth. "What are you doing with- hey! What are you doing!?" I said grabbing him the same way.

"Come on Tyson." I said to the cyclops.

"Okay silver Jay." He said following me.

The two of them started to protest as I dragged them towards the canoe lake. Tyson just followed trying to grab the butterflies and small birds as they flew by. Finally when we reached the lake I tossed the two of them in front of me. I looked at them with my arms crossed.

"What's the big deal Jay!?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah! Why did you drag me away from breakfast, and why am I anywhere near her!?" He said pointing disgustingly at Annabeth.

"Oh that's rich Percy, I'm the bad one huh? You are insufferable, you seaweed brain!" She shouted as if it was the worst insult she could think of.

The two started going at it. They started yelling at each other as Tyson splashed around in the water. Percy insulted her, Annabeth insulted him, and I was so tired of us fighting. After everything we had been through we should be like peas in a pod. We shouldn't be letting something as simple as this ruin us. We needed to be together now more than ever. Grover was in danger, Chiron had been dismissed, and worst of all the camp was dying.

"I found a way to save the camp!" I yelled when they wouldn't shut up.

Safe to say they both shut up really quick after that. They both looked at me with wide eyes. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, and Percy's sea green one's, both had looks of hope on their faces. I had spent a lot of last night thinking this plan through.

"I'm sick and tired of you two arguing! In case you both haven't realized, Grover is missing, and from what Percy told us, he's in danger! Chiron is gone, so the camp is sure to start going downhill soon! Worst of all the camp barrier is failing! And you two are here arguing over something as stupid as this, it's honestly SELFISH!" I yelled at the two of them, finally unleashing my frustration.

Percy straight away had a look of regret on his face, I knew he understood. However Annabeth didn't seem to feel the same. "Jay how could you defend this!? He's a CYCLOPS! He's a monster, one of the kinds of monsters that killed your dad!' she reminded me.

If it was anyone else besides Annabeth, I would've snapped. They would have an arrow in their necks in a second. However I knew she would remind me of this, and prepared for it.

"The actions of one member of a group, shouldn't characterize the rest of the members of said group. Annabeth, answer me this. Just because you see a Mexican as someone's gardener, does that mean all Mexicans are gardeners?" I asked her.

That stunned her. She looked like she either wanted to pat me on the back, or slit my throat. She was a daughter of Athena, and I just stumped her. She just stuttered and I went on.

"Annabeth I know what a Cyclops has put me through, trust me I remember. I'm sure you have an entirely good reason for not liking them as well. However you can't judge Tyson, just because of what other Cyclopes did to you. I mean look at him! Do you really think he would hurt anyone unless he was attacked first?" I said gesturing to Tyson who was happily running and splashing about in the water.

To my complete surprise, she started sniffling. Then tears started coming down her face. She was crying, Annabeth was crying. She never did that, she was always so strong. Percy placed a hand on one of her shoulder, while I put one on the other.

"Annabeth, you're one of my best friends. You showed me who I really was. You finally found me a place where I belong. You've saved us so many times. I owe you a lot. Please though, put aside your pride, and your prejudice. I found a way we can save Thalia's tree, save Grover, and get Chiron back! I need you though, I need you to Percy, and we'll need Tyson as well." I told her softly.

She stopped her tears and looked up at me and Percy. "I… I'm sorry Jay, you to Percy. I'm really sorry. I'm a daughter of Athena, I should've been smart enough to realize I was wrong. Now Jay, what's this plan you have? You're right, we have more pressing issues." She asked me, seeming fine now.

I smiled and nodded. I told them what happened to me last night. I left out the part about me and Zoe however, I didn't want word of that getting out. I could see Annabeth cringe at the mention of Luke. I felt bad bringing him up again. She had finally accepted that he had turned. However I knew it was still hard for her to hear about him. I told them my mom told me the idea in a dream.

"She told me, the fleece is the only way to save the camp! The Golden Fleece! It's in the Sea of Monsters, I remember I read about it! Grover is trapped in the Sea of Monsters to, we can go, get the fleece, and save Grover. Percy, you said Grover was being held by a Cyclops?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah a giant one. He's pretending to be a lady Cyclops. The giant cyclops thinks there getting married in about a week. He keeps using the excuse he is making a wedding dress. He just keeps unweaving the dress to stall him. It's weird though, the Cyclops looks right at him, but can't see he's a Satyr and not a Cyclops. It's like his eye is blinded." He explained to us.

"Grover you genius!" I said aloud.

"What?" Annabeth and Percy asked at the same time.

I can't believe the Satyr came up with a plan like that! "You remember the Odyssey right!? Unweaving the wedding dress, it's just like How Odysseus's wife Penelope stalled to wait for him to return! She told all the suiters she would pick when a weaving was finished, however every night she would sneak into the chamber and undo some of it! Also, I bet you any amount of money, the Cyclops on the island, is Polyphemus! The same Cyclops that trapped Odysseus! The Cyclops can't see Grover, because he's still blinded from his run in with him!" I exclaimed so happy it was all coming together.

Annabeth looked shell-shocked, as did Percy. It was a perfect plan! We could rescue Grover from Polyphemus, get the fleece, get it back to the camp, save it, and get Chiron back while we're at it!

"The Fleece is guarded by Polyphemus! We could get it and save Grover! That's why we need Tyson to, Polyphemus won't attack another Cyclops." Percy said excitedly

Annabeth got that look in her eye. The one she got when she was thinking through a million scenarios. "Do you really think Tantalus and Mr. D would let us go? If we find the Fleece, Chiron would come back, and Tantalus would have to go back to the fields of punishment. I'm sure he doesn't want that to happen." She said.

It was true. Tantalus wouldn't want to be forced back to the underworld. Also Mr. D just didn't like us, so I'm not sure how he would like the idea. However I needed to appear confident in front of them.

"Come on guys, since when has a little thing such as permission ever stopped us?" I asked them.

Percy laughed, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "That is very true. Come on for now though, we should get back before anyone thinks were up to something." Percy suggested.

We grabbed Tyson and we walked back, laughing. It felt good to be friends again. I was confident my plan would work. However I had a sneaking suspicion in the pit of my stomach. This plan seemed almost too perfect. It was as if it would be easy.

However I've learned the hard way, nothing is ever easy for me.

 **Artemis's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach my dear sister didn't call me to her palace just for a friendly chat. Athena and I had always had a good relationship, I respected her as a fellow maiden. However we weren't the type of sisters who would have tea on the weekends. You only got called to Athena's palace for a lecture, or if she was mad at you. Neither one I was in the mood for.

I was in my normal hunter's uniform in the form of a fifteen year old girl. I knocked on the giant door to my sister's palace, and within a minute she answered. She was wearing a pair of jeans, with her long brown hair in a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes studied me.

"Ah Artemis, you received my call then?" She said.

I nodded, "Yes I did. Not to be rude, but why did you call me here sister?" I asked her.

"Ah yes please come in and I'll explain." She said gesturing for me to follow.

I carefully walked into her palace, and to my surprise when we reached her living room an iris message was active on the coffee table. In the message, I saw my son, along with his friends, Perseus, the cyclops Poseidon has claimed, and Athena's daughter Annabeth. They were all at the archery station at camp. Annabeth was firing arrows, not hitting the center every single time, but doing well. Jay was trying without luck to show Perseus how to shoot. He finally took out his own bow, and in a matter of five seconds, hit the center target three times. I felt pride surge through me as Athena offered me tea and a seat on the couch.

"Your son, he is very wise." She complemented sipping her tea keeping her eyes on the message.

I was doing the same thing. "Yes, I'm very proud of the person he's grown up to be." I told her honestly.

She eyed me curiously. "He is very powerful as well. I saw his little encounter with Hermes son last night. That blast was very powerful, more powerful than any demi-god his age should be able to produce." She said as if she was eluding to something.

My eyes turned to a death glare. "Athena, you better not be trying to-."

"No Artemis don't worry. I'm not asking to have your son romantically. Aphrodite ended up in Apollo's palace for a week after you were done with her when she asked." She reminded me.

Okay well if that wasn't what she was eluding to, what was it? No… she couldn't know. I know she is the goddess of knowledge, but even she couldn't have figured out.

"Well if that's not it… what is it you called me here for?" I asked her trying to play stupid.

She had the straightest face possible. "I think you know what I'm talking about Artemis." She told me.

"No, I don't." I said sternly not wanting to accept the fact she figured out.

She had a sad look now and sighed. "Don't play stupid Artemis. No other god is smart enough to figure out. The power of his moon blast, his control over the forest, his ability to summon animals. The aura he radiates in combat. It is so powerful, it's on the level of some minor gods and he is only 13! There is only one way he could be that powerful!" She urged me.

I finally broke. "Fine, yes you figured it out. It's true, please Athena you can't tell father!" I pleaded with her.

She looked at the iris message and sighed. "Artemis, if he ever learns of his true power, and how to control it… He could be almost as powerful as one of us! If he ever realizes his other lineage, if he realizes he is half god, half-."

"STOP! Don't speak it aloud, you don't know who could be listening." I urged.

She stopped and looked at me with concern, "Artemis, if anyone else on the council, other than Apollo, learn who his father truly was, they will not let him live. Especially father, if Zeus figures this out, he will smite the boy on sight. No demi-god has ever been born like this." She explained to me.

I knew all of what she said was true, which was why I needed it to remain a secret. "That is exactly why it needs to remain a secret. At least until he is old enough to be able to fully control all the power he has. At least until we deal with Kronos." I pleaded with my sister.

She nodded sympathetically. "I swear it on the river Styx I will not reveal the true circumstances of Jay's birth. We will discuss this more once we have dealt with the titans. However I urge you to tell Apollo. He may be immature, but he will keep this secret if you ask him. Also him being the god of prophecy you will need him in the future." She urged me.

I nodded knowing she was correct. "Thank you sister. Now, I must get back to my hunters. I need to speak to my lieutenant." I said knowing I had to talk to Zoe about what happened last night.

She stood and showed me to the door. "Of course sister. Please be careful, and I know I will be watching over your son seeing as he is close friends with my favorite daughter." She told me.

I nodded and she closed the door. I let out a long sigh, and slumped to the ground against the door to her palace.

My son never had it easy. Him just being born to me and his father, meant he would be forced to endure many hardships.

 **A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the last update guys. I'm a high school junior, I am loaded with school work and soccer games. I promise I will update every two or three days.**

 **So yeah, this chapter was fun to write:) There was some major Zay (Jay and Zoe) shipping this chapter…. What do you guys think!? Also I realize they did not come up with this plan for the Fleece so soon in the books, but for the sake of this story I made it happen sooner. I promise they will still be in camp for another chapter or two however:)**

 **Also, how about this secret behind Jay's birth? What do you think it is? Who do you think his father was? Guess in your review, and sometime down the road you'll see if you were correct:)**

 **Also the poll will close at the end of this story, so keep voting! Well as always guys thank you so much for reading! Please review, and expect the next chapter in 2-3 days, I have 3 soccer games this week :0 wish me luck haha.**

 **Thank you all have a wonderful day! Goodbyeeeeee:)**


	11. Birds, campers, and Hydra's oh my!

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Camp half-blood had become a literal punishment. It was like a war-zone for the last week! So Annabeth, Percy, and I asked Tantalus and Mr. D to get a quest from the oracle, to go and get the fleece and Grover. As Annabeth predicted, they said no. Then proceeded to threaten us if we left camp. With the barrier starting to fail, more and more monsters began to pour in. We fought most of them off with ease. However our strength was beginning to falter. We could only repel so many attacks before we finally get overwhelmed! Surely you would think Tantalus and Mr. D would eventually realize we have to do something right? You think they'd buff up defenses, or train us extra hard. Or maybe even get some godly support?

Well you'd be wrong. Instead they're bringing EVERYONE, including people on guard patrol. To come watch chariot races. Which could possibly danger us more. Yeah real good guys to put in charge of the dying camp with all your children in it Olympus.

Since there had to be one chariot per every cabin occupied, at first I was alone. Percy naturally had to partner with Tyson. Thanks to Tyson they had made a wicked looking chariot, which could move itself. Annabeth had gone with her brother from the Athena cabin Malcom. Being children of Athena I'm sure there chariot could kill us if they really wanted it to. I'm pretty sure all the other chariots could as well. Clarisse and one of her siblings had a chariot decked out with spikes, and it looked ready to kill. Charles Beckendorf had a completely mechanical chariot, which seemed like a laser would start firing from it at any second.

Tantalus had let me take Bianca Di Angelo as my partner since I would've been on my own. Our chariot was pretty awesome looking if I do say so myself. From me, a kid who barely knew the difference between a hammer and screwdriver, and Bianca, who just realized chariots were still a thing it was pretty good.

Selena Beauregard was able to convince her boyfriend Beckendorf to give Bianca and me some assistance. Our chariot was full metal with silver paint. Coming off the sides were what looked like falcon wings, which Beckendorf made out of metal. We had several drawings of stags, wolves, and falcons painted on the sides. The gorgeous silver colors were a sight to behold.

Our chariot was the only one that didn't pull itself automatically. Thanks to my absolutely wonderful mother.

 _"Your damn right I'm wonderful!" She echoed in my head._

 _"Mom quiet I need to focus." I told her._

 _"You better win this Jay! Also I swear you are in serious trouble if anything happens to my stags." She warned me_

 _"Don't worry mom nothing will happen to your precious stags." I told her reassuringly._

 _"Good, I don't want a scratch on them. Good luck son, I love you. Try not to get hurt, Zoe is in pretty bad shape she can't come and save you." She told me worriedly._

 _"What's wrong with Zoe!?" I asked straight away._

 _She seemed a little taken aback by my inquiry. "She'll be fine, just took an empushi claw to the stomach in our last fight. She'll be fine, now I have to go, good luck son, I love you." She told me._

 _"I love you to." I said before she disappeared from my head._

As you may have guessed, our chariots were pulled by four gleaming silver stags. These weren't your normal stags. These were the legendary stags of Artemis. They were huge, all of them. Their body was about up to my head, and the towered over Bianca. Their bodies were a gleaming silver color, with long horns which gleamed in the bright sunlight. Their eyes were a piercing gold, which seemed to speak to me. Well I could talk to them if I really wanted to.

Many campers came over to gawk at the stags, but were quickly waved away by Bianca. She looked absolutely brilliant. She was wearing full Greek armor with her helmet in her hands, the bushy red plume blowing in the slight wind breeze. She had her silky black hair tied back in a ponytail. Her dark eyes were gleaming, with a look that could either be described as madness, or pure genius. To me, the word that described them was beautiful.

How could I be thinking this? My mother just told me Zoe was injured, and I was thinking about Bianca in this way? Or was it the other way around? How could I be thinking about Zoe in that way, while Bianca was standing right in front of me? Annabeth told me Bianca has claimed to have feelings for me. I wanted to return the feelings I did desperately. However, my knight with Zoe and all the times I've been with her kept coming to mind. Curse this! I needed to get them both out of my mind. I had more important things to worry about then some stupid love triangle I was forming! My life isn't Twilight!

"Jay? Are you alright?" Is what woke me out of my little trance.

I realized I had been just staring at the Stag for about 5 minutes. Bianca seemed to finally be worried I was losing my sanity, and came over to me. She had her full armor, like I had described, and a bow had been slung across her back.

"Y…yeah I'm okay. How much time do we have before we start?" I asked her.

"About 5 minutes. I came to tell you Percy and Annabeth were looking for you." She told me with a smile.

Wow it was brilliant when she smiled. I smiled back at her. "Thanks B, you said you wanted to drive?" I asked her, calling her the little nickname I had for her.

She had worked and now managed to not blush every time I complemented her. However hearing the nickname I had given her finally made her crack. She blushed a deep shade of red and nodded her head.

"Anytime silver boy, and yup. I'll take the reins, you keep everything off our backs." She said smiling. Okay I'll admit it, I blushed at her nickname for me to.

I smiled one last time and walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were talking near Percy's chariot. They spotted me and tried to offer me a smile. They failed badly and frowned. Okay I knew something was seriously wrong. Percy, no matter what always tried to keep a smile on his face. If he was frowning now, the news couldn't be good.

They too were dressed in full Greek battle armor, with their helmets under their arms. "Alright hit me with it, what's wrong THIS time?" I asked them glumly.

"Percy had another dream with Grover in it last night, tell him Percy." Annabeth said.

Man did this kid ever get a decent night sleep? "What happened to him Perce?" I asked him.

The poor kid looked pale, like he had barely slept a lick last night. He sighed and started. "Well Polyphemus is getting impatient with Grover. He says that he is going to wait only one more week before marrying Grover. If we don't save him by then… he's doomed." He said dreadfully.

The thought of losing the Satyr made me shudder. Grover was the piece of our group that held us together. You saw personally how much we fought when he's gone. However something else was bothering Percy. I knew my best-friend to well to not realize.

"You saw something else didn't you? Come on Perce, I can tell it's bothering you." I urged him.

He took in another sigh. "I had another vision. I saw Luke. He was on this cruise chip, it was packed to the brim with monsters. He was… talking, to this golden sarcophagus. It talked back to him. I've heard the voice before… it was the voice of Kronos." He told us in a low voice.

A chill swept through my whole body at the mention of the king of the titans. My mother told me about the great prophecy, which basically said Percy would eventually have to go sword to sword with him. The prophecy said he would make a decision when we turned 16 that would either save, or destroy Olympus. So naturally whenever Kronos came up, Percy would clam up.

"So… it's true, did Kronos say anything important?" Annabeth asked.

"He's close to rising, they say he only needs a few more pieces." Percy told us still pale.

It was certainly a lot to handle. I mean we were just three 13 year old demi-gods. I don't know how we could pull all this off. However I needed to remain optimistic.

"Well it's simple really. We sneak out on the quest tonight. We save Grover, get the fleece, and smash Kronos's little golden toy box." I said trying to sound confident.

They both flashed small smiles, but they soon faded. The horn blew, it was time to race bloody chariots. "Well I guess it's time for Tyson and me to win this race. We'll have a good laugh about it later haha." Percy said trying to lift the mood.

Annabeth scoffed. "Ha really seaweed brain? I think Malcom and me are going to take this. We are children of Athena, we always have a plan." She said a tad smugly.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Me and Bianca, are going to take this. Watch out, or you might end up with an arrow in your wheels." I said with a wink.

I put on my helmet, a traditional Greek armor helmet, with a big silver plume. Annabeth's was a bright red colored plume. Percy's of course was a blue.

"Good luck guys, we'll talk more about this after." I said before turning and rushing back to my chariot.

Bianca was already in the chariot. Her helmet was on, a bright silver plume like mine sprouted from the top. I could see those beautiful dark eyes from behind it. She was at the reins smiling at me.

I smiled back at her. "You ready to win this thing B?" I asked her.

She smiled that brilliant smile of hers. "You know it silver boy." She said happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you ever have the feeling God, oh wait I'm sorry, GODS! Have it in for you? Because I have that feeling all the time. Stynphilion birds, what, the, actual, HADES! Every time I think I'm gonna do something even semi-fun, something goes wrongs. Bianca and I were being swarmed along with the rest of the chariots by hundreds of the little black demons. Bianca was trying her best to control the Stags of our chariot, while I was busy firing arrows everywhere.

I spotted Percy and Tyson's chariot besides us, they weren't having much better luck. I saw one dive-bombed right for Percy's head. I pulled out an arrow and knocked the little devil from the sky. Percy saw the arrow wiz by his head, he turned, saw me, and nodded. He then proceeded to knock more birds out of the air with riptide. I saw finally clearing the swarm off Bianca and me, when I was knocked to my feet abruptly.

"Jay! I need some help!" Bianca yelled trying to regain control of the reins.

I looked next to us, and Clarisse LaRue and the Ares chariot began bumping us! They had wicked spikes protruding from the side, which were doing some serious damage to our chariot. Clarisse and I were neutral, she didn't hate me, like she hated Percy. However she neither hated, nor liked me. Figures she would be the only one still concentrating on trying to win the race, while the camp was under attack by crazy, black, devil birds.

I notched the special arrow I had. I launched in at the wheel of the Ares chariot. I cursed in ancient Greek, when Clarisse sped away just in time. My arrow soared past, and to my horror hit the wheel of the Athena chariot! Annabeth yelped as the arrow exploded into a mechanical net around her chariots wheel. It spun out of control and smashed into the stands. Sending my poor best-friend flying!

"I'm sorry Annabeth!" I yelled back at her as she was groggily making her way to her feet.

Just as I turned my head again, another one of the birds slammed into me, directly to my face. It, of course was the only part of my face, not covered by my helmet. I stumbled right out of the chariot, and rolled halfway down the race track. I could hear the camp start to go crazy. The birds had made their way to the stands causing complete chaos.

"JAY!" I heard Bianca yell.

I tried to look up, to see where she was coming from. However all I could see was the ruffle of the birds all around me. It seemed as if over 50 of the crazy things were swarmed all around my head. If it weren't for the armor I would have peck marks all over my body, and I'd be bleeding. I didn't know what to do. I tried to communicate with the birds, I thought they were creatures of the forest. However with the sheer number of birds surrounding me, I couldn't lock onto them all fast enough to communicate.

"JAY! I'm coming!" I heard Bianca yell.

Sure enough just, as I was thought I was about to go unconscious, again, a giant blur of silver saved my life. Bianca drove the chariot right through the crowd of birds! She had a knife in one hand slashing away, while the other controlled the reins. She looked amazing, and dare I say, hot, driving into battle like that. The crowd of birds left me and started dive bombing straight for Bianca!

"NO B!" I yelled getting up and racing towards the chariot.

To my absolute horror, the chariot slammed into the empty stands. Bianca was sent flying and landed with a thud against one of the other empty set of seats. It seemed as if every bird in camp was descending on her! I rushed over, she was almost completely covered with the demons. She had just saved my life, I was not going to let her get hurt!

However I didn't need to.

I wicked black aura started swirling around the swarm of birds, which made them all back away slightly in panic. I looked and saw her. Bianca, with her scraped and battered armor, her helmet had been knocked off and her hair was a tangled mess. She slowly stood to her feet, the black aura started swirling around her. It was much the same way silver floated around me when I used my moonbeam ability.

"BIANCA!" I heard Nico yell.

Surely enough I saw Nico run past me. I grabbed him in my arms, before he could reach the dangerous birds. He kicked and flailed but I held him back. Bianca was on both her feet standing up now. She looked at Nico and I, her dark eyes went wide, and looked as if they were power filled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed slamming her knife into the ground.

The whole camp was watching now. They all seemed shocked, normally, sweet, quiet, caring Bianca Di Angelo was now emanating the most intense power they'd seen since Percy and I had been introduced.

The ground shook. From where her knife entered the ground a long crack in the earth itself was sent across the ground. Causing everyone to scream, about 15 undead skeleton warriors rose from the depths. The warriors attacked the birds, and they left Bianca alone in a second. After the birds were safely gone, the warriors simply returned to the underground.

Everyone looked at Bianca wide-eyed. She slumped to the ground, looking extremely pale. I rushed to her side with Nico. I picked her up bridal style in my arms. She looked at me weakly, and put a weak hand on my shoulder.

"Wh… what happened? Did I save you this time?" She asked.

I chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah you did, you were fantastic B." I said to her.

She smiled weakly one more time before passing out from exhaustion. Just as she did the whole crowd gasped. They had looks of surprise on their faces, that were even greater then when they figured out I was a son of Artemis. I looked above Nico and Bianca's head, and a black symbol appeared. I knew exactly what it was.

The symbol of Hades. "They're both children of Hades! They can't be trusted!" One camper yelled.

More followed, all the same. Saying how children of Hades were dangerous. How they couldn't be trusted. I needed to get the two of them out of here. There is no way it was safe here. I'm sure Tantalus wasn't a fan of Hades, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to his children. Percy and Annabeth ran to my side. I needed a plan quickly.

The campers began to move closer, led by Tantalus who suddenly appeared. "Give the two of them to me Jay. Remember you told me you'd give me no problems." He said in an evil, deep voice.

Percy and Annabeth ran to my side, weapons at the ready. I had finally formed the plan in my head. "Hey guys, I think it's time we get going." I told them.

Percy and she looked at me oddly at first. I gave them my "I have a plan" look. They nodded and we turn and ran. We disappeared into forest before they could even start running. I made contact with my mom in my head.

 _"MOM! We need help now! Can you flash us to your camp!?" I asked her frantically._

 _"No worries Jay, I'm already on it. I saw what happened. You better give me more of an explanation when you get here!" She told me._

 _"Yes, yes, yes, I will. Come on we gotta save Bianca and Nico!" I yelled._

Not a second later, we disappeared in a flash of silver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Zoe's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I hated guard duty. I know my leg had just been healed, but why did Lady Artemis have to put me here? She didn't even put anyone on guard with me! I was all by myself guarding the eastern entrance to our camp. It was the oddest thing, she seemed rushed when she gave me the order. We were in the middle of dinner. Milady had one of her random zone outs, and then hurriedly asked me to go relieve Erika at the east gate.

So now here I was, lazily sitting back on a chair leaning my head on my bow. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard rustling in the bushes. Ha maybe I wouldn't be so bored after all. I stood up and slightly raised my bow. I raised it fully and had an arrow ready to fire when I saw a boy emerge from the brush. I was ready to let an arrow fly, but then I noticed his hands were up, and he seemed so harmless.

He could only be about 11 years old. He had dark black hair, with dark beady eyes much like my own. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a jet black shirt. His hair was in a tangled mess. He was completely covered in cuts, bruises, and he seemed as if he had just been fighting for his life.

"Please! Please Ms. Hunter lady don't shot!" He pleaded with me, his breath labored.

I noticed the celestial bronze sword in his belt, was coated with monster blood. The blood was dark green… that was impossible. We hunters haven't seen that blood since…

"State your business boy! Why is your blade coated in blood!?" I demanded, not taking my arrow away from him.

He gulped, it seemed I was scaring the poor kid pretty badly. "I… I… my sister, she's hurt pretty bad. Jay sent me to-." He didn't finish, I sent an arrow which I aimed two inches from his head.

"Tell me how you know that name right now boy! Tell me now or my next arrow, I swear won't miss!" I yelled at him.

He seemed to be trying to shrink his head into his body like a turtle. He reached into a knapsack he had. He rummaged through it. What he pulled out made me gasp. It was Jay's gleaming, silver hunting knife. It was coated in the same green blood the boys blade was. No… if Jay was fighting what I suspected he was… I ran over and snatched the dagger from the boys' hands. Jay NEVER gave his daggers to other people unless the situation was absolutely necessary.

"Jay… he told me to go to the camp of the hunters. He told me to show this knife to Lady Artemis, or a girl with black hair and black eyes, wearing the lieutenant tiara, and ask them if they could and these are his words. "Help save his and his friends life yet again." He told me still very scared.

It was true then, only one monster I could think of had this blood. If Jay really was fighting it, even with his two friends… they would be having a very hard time. I looked up, the sun was just starting to set, and so the moon would be up soon, Jay would be in his element. Also I knew a river was in the direction the boy came from. So the son of Poseidon would have an advantage as well. However the creature was fierce, he would be tough even for Jay.

I put the dagger in an empty sheath. I looked back in the camp. Lady Artemis couldn't directly interfere with Jay's life anymore. I knew if I told her what creature Jay was fighting she would rush out in a second, saying damn the consequences. I couldn't let her do that to herself. I needed to help Jay myself. I turned and made sure nobody could see me, then turned back to the boy.

"What is your name boy?" I asked him in a lighter tone.

"Nico… wow Jay was right." He said.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"He said, you'll be stubborn and probably try to shoot me at first, but in the end you'd help us!" He said starting to sound excited.

I just laugh lightly and shook my head. "My help won't mean anything if we don't kill this ting. Now come on, hurry, and show me where they're at!" I demanded.

He nodded and took off into the forest. I followed closely behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene was even crazier than I thought it would be. The giant scaly heads of the Hydra were everywhere. Flinging themselves around, trying to snap up Jay and his friends to make them its next meal. Percy the son of Poseidon was attached to one of its head, trying to chop its head off. Jay meanwhile was perched on-top of another head, while the daughter of Athena Annabeth was distracting all the heads, giving the boys time to strike. Tyson the cyclops was protecting an unconscious girl, who Nico ran directly to, I assumed that was his hurt sister.

Jay was busy fighting off Hydra fins on-top of its head when he spotted me. "Ah Zoe! It's good to see ya! AHHHH!" He yelled as the Hydra chucked him off its head.

He landed with a thud right next to me. He cheekily shook it off and looked at me with a smile. Idiot.

He stood up and dusted himself off. His face was beading with sweat. His t-shirt was in ruins, his brown hair was a mess, and his silver eyes glowed with energy. He looked ready to pass out, however he also looked like he could take on a full grown cyclops with his bare hands. It was an odd look.

"So my mom can't come, I get it. I'm sorry to drag you into this." He said sincerely with a bloody green knife in one hand, and his bow on his back.

I pulled out his knife and handed it to him. "It's no problem. I think you'll need this. Now you've heard the legends I assume?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and smirked. "Annabeth has a plan, but we needed someone else other than Nico to help us, that's why I sent him to the camp." He said launching an arrow at the beast head. It pierced right through the eye of a head that was about to eat Percy whole. He looked over and nodded before being sent flying from the head.

"So what's this plan of Annabeth's?" I asked.

He smirked again. "It's pretty brilliant. You see the moons out now, and it's full. I'll worry about that with Percy. You and Annabeth just need to give us some time!" He urged.

I nodded my head, a plan by a child of Athena was always a worthy one. "Alright, let's do this!" I said pulling an arrow into my bow.

Jay nodded, then he did something that normally would have gotten any other man killed on the spot. The silver head kissed me. Like on the lips full on. It was quick only lasting about 5 seconds, but in the back of my mind it felt like forever. At the touch of his lips a thousand thoughts went off in my head. Half of them were alarms, saying I should cut his throat. Other ones were saying that it was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced. My first kiss… and it only took me what, about 3,000 years?

He pulled back and looked at me with a serious expression in his silver eyes. "If I somehow survive this, I need to go on another crazy, life-threatening, dangerous quest. I couldn't leave without doing that. Tell my mom I love her when you get back." He said before turning and running away.

"PERCY COME ON IT'S TIME!" He yelled to the son of Poseidon.

My life really was getting complicated.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **Person)**

Okay you'll probably want to know why I kissed Zoe, but sorry to disappoint, but there's a Hydra in front of me. That kinda take priority. Zoe didn't kill me on the spot, instead just nodded and ran over to join Annabeth with her bow drawn, already firing her arrows all over the place. I reached Percy, he decided to ditch his Greek armor from the chariot race like I had. I always moved faster without armor anyway.

"You got the bag from Hermes still?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Right here, the multi-vitamins right?" He asked rummaging through it as the battle raged behind us.

I probably forgot to mention how we met the messenger god. After my mom teleported us away from the camp, Bianca was still in pretty rough shape. We found the river we were on now, and started following it. Bianca seemed to not improve at all. Then we met this jogger, some crazy middle aged guy going for a run in the middle of the forest. Red flags went up in my head straight away. However it wasn't anything bad, unless you don't like meeting another Olympian. He explained to us what his son Luke, was trying do. He said that he wanted to help us out in our quest for the fleece. He handed us a bag, with almost anything you would need in the mortal and godly world. We finally had nectar and ambrosia to give Bianca. I could've hugged the god right there for helping her out, but I decided against it. For Annabeth's brilliant plan to work, we needed the multivitamins that were in the bag.

Percy pulled the bottle out of the bag and twisted the cap open. He tossed one of the pink candies to me, and took on for himself before closing it. I examined it. With the moon out I smelled it, making sure the messenger god wasn't fooling us over. You never know with Olympians.

It smelled fine, great in face. I looked at Percy and gave my nod of approval. We both popped the pill in our mouths and swallowed. My eyes widened straight away, and Percy had a similar look on his face. I felt the energy course through me and I felt great. I looked at Percy gain and smiled.

"What do the moon and the water have in common?" I asked smugly.

He smirked. "Let's do this." He said.

We raced over behind the Hydra, avoiding its snapping jaws. The thing was absolutely huge. I saw Zoe firing arrows, leaping out of the way of attacks, she had the same fighting style I did, except she's had 3,000 years to master it. We finally found ourselves behind the hydra, just on the edge of the riverbank.

Percy looked at me. "Okay! Let's do this! You remember what to do?" He asked.

I nodded and looked up at the moon. I held both my hands up to it, and concentrated my power on the full moons intense rays. I could feel the ray start to flow through my body, and I could see the river start to churn violently. Percy was doing his part as well, between the two of us, the river was swirling so violently the banks overflowed, and was now soaking through our shoes. Between the intense moon rays and Percy's control, the water was going crazy.

"Okay now Jay! It's big enough! I can take it from here!" Percy yelled.

Okay, part one of the plan done. Part one, was for Percy and I to create a way that was big enough to smash over the Hydra's head. Now I made my way to the side of the Hydra, all of its slimy deadly heads were in view of me now. This is where the vitamins would have to help us out. There was no way Percy and I should have been able to do this in a normal state. However with the vitamins would give us the extra power we needed.

Soon the wave was at least 25 feet high! The vitamins gave Percy so much energy, wow a son of the big three hyped up on multi-vitamins wasn't someone to mess with. He held the wave up ready to bring it down on the Hydra, who was still busy trying to snap up Zoe and Annabeth. I heard Percy yell, and squeeze his hands into fist. The huge wall of water, slowly started… to freeze over, turning into ice! I have to admit I didn't think this crazy plan of Annabeth's would work! The giant wave formed a jagged edge, and with sweat beating down his face, he brought it down on-top of the Hydra.

Annabeth and Zoe screamed and jumped back. All the Hydras head were gone.

"JAY! JAY, JAY, JAY DO IT NOW HURRY!" Annabeth yelled to me.

Right, now it was my turn. It was time to see what I could do now. I focused all the energy of the full moon into my palm, just like my mom had shown me how. I gathered up all the energy I could, I let the moon beams flow through me, straight into my palm. I thrust it forward, and thanks to these vitamins I had the energy to launch a fully-fledged moon beam. Like the exact ones my mother could do. The blast hit every single Hydra head stump, absolutely frying them.

The whole clearing was silent except for the rush of the river. It seemed as if we were just about to start celebrating, when a large _**BAM**_ pierced the air. The remains of the hydra burst and faded into golden dust. Zoe and I had bows raised in a second, while Percy and Annabeth raised their weapons towards the river were the shot had come from.

There was a big ironclad warship, which looked like something straight out of the civil war.

On the top deck, stood Clarisse LaRue.

 **A:N) Wow I'm so sorry guys, its been five days since I updated, I feel terrible. I had threeeeee soccer games this week, and practice the days I didn't so I'm sorry, I'll try to update faster in the future.**

 **I really can't thank you all for the support, we're at over 60 follows! That is amazing! Being honest I thought this story would bomb, but thank you all so much for making that not so:) I just got bored one day after re-reading the Titans Curse and typed up chapter one of this story. I had no clue that people would love it this much, thank you all so much!**

 **So there was a lot of action, and shipping in this chapter;) Now I know I skipped over the part with meeting Hermes, but I'm sorry, it had to be done. So Jay and Zoe kissed, and Bianca and Nico are finally claimed! What do you think of all this, what will happen?**

 **Also many of you guys tried to guess the secrets of Jay's birth. Since I've gotten such great support I'll give you all one hint :Jay is still very much mortal. So no, Demi-titan, or demi-primordial, no half god half monster. He bleeds red blood just like all of us. You'll have to think very hard if you guys wanna get it;) Good luck that's the only clue you're getting.**

 **So as usual guys please review, thank you all so much. Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	12. My uncle tells me a big secret

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"Pretty boy, Prissy, Princess, Tyson! What in the Hades are you guys doing here? The whole camp is looking for you four, and the two Hades brats as well." She said from the bow of her ship.

I straight away ran over to where Tyson was standing by an unconscious Bianca, and a scared Nico. I raised my bow at her. "Listen Clarisse, I won't let you take these two. I know Tantalus probably ordered them to be captured! I won't let you take them back there!" I yelled over to her.

Zoe, Percy and Annabeth were by my side, weapons raised. Clarisse just leaped onto the shore and walked over to us. She didn't have any weapon and just raised her hands up.

"Easy there pretty boy. I'm not here to get those two, but you are right Tantalus did order there and your captures. He's told the camp that you guys were the ones who poisoned the tree." She explained to us.

"That's insane! We would never do something like that!" Annabeth screamed as I knew she would.

Clarisse held up her hands in defense. "Hey relax princess. Me, as well as a few others who have been at camp a long time, don't believe him for a second. I'm actually on a quest." She said a bit proudly.

"What quest?" I asked lowering my bow.

She cleared her throat. "Well Tantalus figured out, that the only way to heal the camps border, is for me to go to the Sea of Monsters and retrieve the Golden Fleece." She said proudly.

"That was our idea! We asked Tantalus to do that almost a month ago!" Percy yelled.

Clarisse just shrugged her shoulders. "Well it doesn't matter now. So are you guys gonna come or not?" She asked.

I nodded, sure that all of us were going. "Yeah Percy, Tyson, Annabeth and I are going to come. Just wait a couple minutes, let us get everything sorted." I told her.

The daughter of Ares nodded and walked back to her ironclad ship. I turned to Percy, and Annabeth. "Gather what we have, take Tyson and get on the ship. I'll be there in a few minutes, I need to take care of Nico and Bianca, and I need to see my mother. I'll be on the ship in 20 minutes." I ordered them.

They nodded, we all agreed, this was my quest. Of course Clarisse had officially gotten it, however Percy and Annabeth told me they would answer to me for orders on this quest. They said since it had been my idea, I should be the one to lead it. I was anxious. Percy had led the quest last year, and has pretty much been a picture perfect leader figure. I hoped I could be as good a leader as he was. Leading people just seemed natural to him, while me meanwhile I was always either unconscious or flying around on my silver falcon. It was time for me to prove myself.

I walked over to Nico, who was on his knees at Bianca's side. Zoe was next to her, trying to speed up the healing process. "How's she doing?" I asked her.

She stood up and looked at me. "She'll be fine, she's just depleted of her energy. It's like how you get after you use too much of your powers. She will sleep for a while, but she will live." She explained to me, trying not to meet my eyes.

I nodded my head. "So do you think we could-."

"JASON NICOHLSON!" I heard before I could finish it.

My mom bounded out of the woods and was soon at Zoe's side. She was wearing a hunter's uniform. She was in the form of a twelve year old as usual. Her silver eyes gleamed from the moonlight, like I'm sure mine were doing as well. Wow being yelled at by a twelve year old, who's actually your mom feels really weird.

"Hey mom." I said weakly, knowing I was about to be scolded.

To my surprise she didn't. She grew to her 18 year old form, and hugged me. She smelled like she usually did, like the forest. It was the greatest smell in the world to me. Of course with my mother being goddess of forest made me a little biased.

"Why didn't you call on me Jay!? The Hydra could have easily killed you and you know it." She told me.

"But it didn't, we got it. We would be dead if not for you lieutenant over here." I said gesturing to Zoe.

She turned to Zoe and smiled. "Well then Zoe, thank you for saving my sons life, yet again." She said laughing slightly.

Zoe did the same and nodded. "Of course my lady. It wouldn't be the same without him around." She said making eye contact with me for the first time.

Then I remembered, what she was remembering. I kissed her, and I totally forgot. I wanted to talk to her about it. I wanted to explain to her how I felt, and ask what she would like me to do. However I couldn't with my mother there. We just seemed to make a silent agreement. We would speak of it later.

"Well Zoe, please return to camp, and let them know everything is alright. They were quite worried about you when you went missing." My mother instructed.

Zoe nodded to both of us, then bounded off into the woods. My mother looked at me, then down at Nico and Bianca, then back at me. "Okay tell me what happened." She instructed.

So I told her about our very eventful day. I started with the chariot race. Then how Bianca saved my life, revealing her and Nico to be children of Hades in the process. She listened intently and seemed to be thinking of a plan already.

"Children of Hades? While I don't think my uncle evil personally, his children do always get a back reputation. Also from what you told me, until Chiron is back in charge, it is not safe for these two at camp half-blood." She explained retelling my story shortly.

I nodded. "Yeah, and we'll be gone for a couple days. I don't want to leave them be alone, also, Bianca is in no condition to travel, and Nico I don't think it'd be safe for someone so young." I told her, making sure Nico didn't hear me.

My mom smiled and clapped her hands together. "Well they can stay with the hunt!" She said happily like it was an obvious answer.

I love my mother I really do. However I was scared to leave Nico alone with her. Her hunt wasn't exactly known for being willing to take in young males. I was scared the poor boy would get tortured. I almost got shot with an arrow for just being there for a few hours, last time I was there.

"Umm mom I really wouldn't feel comfortable with Nico at the camp-."

"Don't worry Jay. Zoe and I will make plenty sure that he is not tortured. I assume he will be with his sister most of the time anyway. I'm more worried about you and this suicide quest. Even the hunters and I steer clear of the sea of monsters." She told me sounding kinda worried.

"Oh don't worry mom. The son of sea and moon Olympians on the same boat? The sea is probably the safest place for us to travel." I explained to her.

She nodded. "Yes as true as that may be, the sea of monsters is still dangerous. Please if you encounter them… be careful with Scylla and Charybdis. They have killed even the strongest heroes." She warned me.

I just smiled at her. "Oh come on mom, Percy, Annabeth and I we always face dangerous life threatening situations. We haven't been killed yet." I said confidently.

"Yet…" She mumbled.

I hugged her tight and smiled at her again. "Trust me mom, we'll be just fine. We always are." I said happily.

Yeah, I had no idea how wrong I'd be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, some of you reading are probably jealous, admit it. You guys probably think Percy, Annabeth, and I are living every young child's dream. To be part god, fight with swords, shoot a bow and arrow. Fight monsters, and fight in glorious battles, go on dangerous quest. Well to all those people who are jealous, don't be. The demi-god life is not one you want to live. I thought about all this, as I sat on a piece of wood in the middle of the ocean.

We managed to get to the sea of monsters in about a day, which left us about 3 more to get the Fleece and get back to camp. Sitting in Clarisse's iron clad war-ship, with a huge crew of dead skeleton confederates, was fun kinda. I speak figuratively of course, it was an absolute nightmare. I ended up sleeping above deck, to be under the moon. Being so compacted underdeck, was just so… odd feeling to me. Being a son of Artemis, I needed to be out in the open. I even slept with the window open in cabin 8 back in camp sometimes.

We entered the lair of Scylla and Charybdis, and as soon as we did all Hades broke loose. Within a matter of seconds Scylla had snatched up most of the zombie soldiers. She tried to grab me as well. Probably because me, being the giant ball of silver I am, was an easy to see target. It struck at speeds I've never seen before. I was faster, and managed to save myself, but there were a few close calls. I tried to distract it, while Tyson attempted to fix the engine of the ship, which had been damaged by Scylla. He wasn't able to fix it in time however. BOOM. The whole ship exploded, sending us flying.

Now here I was, in the middle of nowhere. I was on a floating piece of driftwood from the crash. I had no idea where Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, or Clarisse were. I could be the only survivor for all I know. This was just absolutely great. I tried to call Agatha, but apparently she was busy with "Falcon Business." So now I was stuck in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of the day, with nothing but two daggers, a bow, and a piece of driftwood.

I was trying to lay out my options, when the water around me began to stir, causing my little raft to shake.

"What is that?" I muttered looking into the water. Nothing.

"Crazy ocean." I said to myself looking up to the sky. Gods it was hot, I was pretty tan as it was, but I didn't want to get burnt. My uncle must be in a really good mood today for some reason.

"Yo! Uncle Apollo! You mind toning down the sun a little, I'm already screwed as it is, and I don't need it being 98 degrees to!" I yelled to the sky falling backwards on the raft.

Within another minute, the sun seemed to die down. "Thanks Uncle Apollo!" I yelled.

I almost laughed, when the raft shook again, this time it seemed more forceful. I shot up into a sitting position.

"What in the world was that!?" I asked out loud.

Before I could look over the edge of the raft it was slammed again. This time I wasn't so lucky, I flew at least 5 feet in the air and landed back on my raft back first. It hurt. A lot. It was the middle of the day so I felt pain like a normal demi-god. If it were night time, I probably could've flipped and landed on my feet.

"OW! What the Hades!?" I asked in frustration.

I looked over the edge of the raft. The water was spiraling around violently. Four mini black whirlpools were around my mini raft. The black pools of water sent eerie shivers down my spine. What could it be? I already missed Percy, the last thing I needed was some sea creatures, which he easily could've controlled, messing with my raft. I wasn't a very strong swimmer I never got any better no matter how much Percy taught me. It was an even thing, no matter how much I taught him to shoot he sucked, no matter how much he taught me to swim, I sucked. We agreed we'd just give up on them.

I looked over the edge, and as fast as a strike from Scylla, a hand shot out of the water. However I had managed to evade Scylla, I fell backwards in a second. I heard another shoot out of the water behind my head, and I shot to my feet avoiding another hand.

"WHAT THE HADES IS THIS!?" I screamed, scared out of my mind.

Around the four edges of my raft, four men's heads slowly broke the surface. They all seemed, well, like me! They had tanned skin, and rough faces, littered with scars, and mangled expressions. How in the world where they under water though? I thought through the long dictionary of monsters and creatures Annabeth and I had studied together. As soon as I realized what they were, I prayed that Percy was with me.

"Rough mermen, gods Percy I wish you were here." I muttered to myself as I dodged their attempts to grab me. I could NOT get pulled into the water with them. I'd be dead in a minute.

If Percy were here he could simply tell the mermen to get away. They would have to listen to a son of Poseidon. However, Percy was either dead, or off somewhere, probably looking for me and Annabeth. I didn't have his power, or Annabeth's brains to get me out of this one. I was in it by myself, in the middle of the ocean, no forest in sight just a distant island, and worst of all, it was the middle of the day, no moon for at least another 4 hours.

No problem at all. I had to think through my options. However the mermen didn't give me enough time. They stretched their bodies out of the water, so now they were showing from the torso up. One was holding a long celestial bronze spear, with a wicked sharp point, with a contraption on his back which held more of the same spear. Another held a huge two handed battle axe, which seemed to be able to chop me in half with one swing. The third, had two celestial bronze swords in his hand, he seemed like he could use them. The last one worried me, he had a bow and quiver of arrows on his back, and so if I tried to run, I was sure he'd skewer me.

"What are you doing here!? I'm warning you! My best friend is a son of Poseidon! He and his father won't be very happy if you fight me!" I warned them, hoping using Poseidon's name would help me.

It seemed like it would work for a second. Three of the mermen seemed to shiver in fear at the sea god's name. However the one with the bow just laughed.

"Haha! Poseidon is old, and weak. The Titan Lord minion, Luke, has promised us new, better lives, position's in his Titan army! All we have to do is kill the son of the moon goddess." He said smugly.

My blood boiled at my arch enemy's name. Luke. Now he was sending monsters after me specifically. What was so special about me? I was Jay the first son of Artemis, that's pretty much all there was to it about me! It's not like I had some secret identity or power or anything, at least not that I know of.

"Why me!? Why is Luke sending monsters after me specifically!?" I demanded of him.

He just laughed a deep sinister laugh. "Hahaha, foolish boy. We don't ask why, we just get the job done, and get rewarded. Now son of Artemis, prepare to die!" He bellowed loudly loading his bow.

"Good luck, scarier creatures have tried!" I yelled summoning my daggers and bow.

One of his arrows fired at me, and I leaped out of the way. I was sent straight into the path of the merman with two swords. He tried to swing both of them down on me, I parried the strike with as much force as I could muster. After his body was free I struck at his stomach. He back up but I still got part of him, causing him to yell in pain and disappear into the water.

I heard a bow twang, but turned around too late, and found an arrow embedded in my shoulder. It hit right in my rotator cuff, wow this guy had god aim.

"AHHHH HADES!" I yelled ripping the arrow out of my shoulder. Wow, this guy had good aim.

I just recovered from the arrow when I heard a yell. The one with the battle axe swung down, and I rolled out of the way. The axe kept going and my wooden raft got even smaller. Just great.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I parried away a spear strike. If this thing got any smaller I would sink it.

Another arrow grazed my shoulder, leaving another cut. I stumbled backwards, and was grabbed from behind by the merman with the axe. I elbowed him in the nose, then turned and plunged a dagger straight into his chest. He screamed and erupted into a gold dust. Okay one down, two to go, well three, I still didn't know where the one went. I had an arrow sticking out of my leg, and my rotator cuff was torn to shreds, which made it extremely painful to lift my left arm.

I went to face the one with the spear, when I was finally knocked from the raft, and into the sea.

I fell into the sea and straight away I felt my hands grabbed behind my back. I looked and in front of me were two of the mermen. My breath was already starting to fade. I had one holding my hands behind my back. Two were in front of me. The arrow was ripped out of my leg by one of them. It took all my willpower not to scream. The water around me grew to a scarlet color. I could feel the blood rapidly trickle out of the wound. Also with the merman holding my arms back, it was tearing my rotator cuff even more. I was trying not to scream in pain.

The one with the bow on his back had a smug look on his face. He raised an arrow, which I was sure would fly just as well under water, and pointed it at me. I was slowly passing out form blood lost, my breath was failing, when suddenly, the three mermen stopped. I was released and slowly began to sink, I had no energy to pedal myself upwards.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE NOW MY FATHER WILL NOT BE HAPPY!" I heard, the saving grace voice, of my best friend Perseus Jackson.

He sped through the water like a speeding bullet. He sliced the merman with the bow, and the other two disappeared into the ocean. My breath was gone, I was thrashing wildly, clawing at my throat desperately. I felt Percy grab my under arm with one hand, and shot upwards towards the surface.

When we broke the surface, I had never been so happy to see the sun. I coughed wildly and breathed quickly, trying to regain my composure.

"A little… *cough*, *cough*… late fish head." I said to him as we floated on the surface.

He chuckled a little, he was completely dry. Sea god powers sure must've come in handy. "Well better late the never. ANNABETH I FOUND HIM!" He yelled.

I heard a loud wind gust. My favorite blonde daughter of Athena came riding towards us in a small life raft. It may be small, but it was bigger than mine, and could fit all three of us. She was using the thermos of winds to propel the raft forwards. After she was close Percy hoisted me up and onto the raft.

"Oh my gods Jay! Finally, we've been searching for hours." She said wrapping a few towels from Hermes pack around me.

I wanted to tell them that I've never been so happy to see the two of them in my life. However I couldn't do anything except cough up sea water. "Percy *cough*, *cough*, I really hate your domain sometimes." I said between coughs.

The two of them both laughed, and Annabeth laid my head down in her lap. She stroked my auburn hair as Percy feed me bits of ambrosia, and poured nectar down in my mouth. "W… Tyson, Clarisse, what happened?" I said weakly, as Annabeth wrapped my shoulder.

Percy's face fell, he seemed ready to burst into tears. Annabeth looked at me. "We'll explain everything later okay? Just get some rest for now, you deserve it. Fighting off four armed mermen like that? It was very brave, stupid, but brave." She said smiling.

Before I could protest, my eyes clanked shut, drifting me off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dreaming you were at a pool side resort, on a nice sunny day, with a bunch of older beautiful women, might have been the perfect dream for some 13 year old boys, me however, I knew something was up. I never had dreams this nice. It wasn't MY personal fantasy dream, it would be much darker, with more moonlight, and more forest.

"Ah Jay, my favorite nephew." I heard.

I turned and saw my uncle the son god Apollo, in all his glory. Well if by glory, you mean he was in a white bathing suit, with his arms around two gorgeous 17 year old girls, then yeah, him in all his glory. He was in his 17 year old form as usual. His blonde hair was drenched in pool water, and the girls next to him were absolutely ogled by him.

"Uncle Apollo? You never visit me in my dreams." I said stating the obvious.

He laughed. "Haha, I should do it more often, you are my favorite nephew, Oh my bad, you want one?" He asked gesturing towards the two girls on his side.

If I even thought about saying yes, my mother would castrate me. "Um I'll pass. Not that, it's good to finally see you, not from one of your hospital beds Uncle Apollo, but why are you visiting me in my dream?" I asked him, trying to not look at the girls staring at me.

He seemed to realize he called me here for a reason. "Oh yeah that's right. Ladies, if you'd give us a moment please?" He asked the two girls.

They just nodded and left. My uncle gestured towards a pool table and we both sat down. He flashed his million dollar smile at me and started talking.

"Well Jay, I gotta admit nice work. You killed a Hydra, fought off four mermen on that dinky raft. Gotta tell you nephew, you are one powerful hero." He said complementing me.

I had to laugh at that. How was I powerful? Half the time I get knocked unconscious, half the time I'm saved by Zoe or my mom, other times I'm saved by Percy or Annabeth. I have hardly done anything by myself, or without a lot of help. It bothered me, I needed to prove myself as a hero. My fatal flaw my mother once told me, was the same as hers. It was the thirst to prove myself to others. I couldn't help it.

"I had help with the Hydra. I would be dead right now if not for Percy and Annabeth saving me from the mermen. Percy and Annabeth are the real heroes." I said to him.

He laughed and reached over, and ruffled my hair. "Don't think that my dear nephew. You've done so much in your time as a demi-god. Now the reason I called you here, has to stay between us. I have two things to tell you. One your mother would castrate me for. Can you swear on the Styx you won't reveal it?" He asked seriously.

When my uncle got this tone it meant one thing. It meant, "I'm not joking, this is serious. Listen to me or you could be killed." If my uncle ever gave me that tone, I knew I should probably listen.

"Okay, I swear on the river Styx, that I won't reveal what you tell me unless you say it's okay." I said.

He nodded. "Good. Now Jay, we need to fix this little doubting yourself problem. You have no idea the power you hold, not just as a Son of Artemis." He explained carefully.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, not just as a Son of Artemis?"

"You have a hidden power inside you. Not even my sister has it. No other demi-god has it. As far as I know, a hero with your type of blood has never been born." He told me almost awed.

Hidden power? I was just joking earlier when I said I wished I had some secret power. No other demi-god with my type of blood? Okay, now I was scared. What was wrong with my blood? What was so special about it? Why did my Uncle have to be so damn cryptic? Wellbeing the God of Prophecy must do that to you.

"What are you talking about? What is different about my blood?" I asked a little scared.

He summoned a glass of lemonade for himself and sipped it. "I can't tell you exactly. All I can tell you is this. Go visit your father's grave. You know which one it is right? Your grandparents bought the big fancy tomb for him." He reminded me.

I hated being reminded of that. My grandparents were useless. They knew that I was a demi-god and thought me a freak. They let me go to my father's funeral, however I had never been allowed to visit his grave. My grandparents were very rich. My grandfather owned some huge law investment firm, or something like that. He has a security detail and everything. He actually assigned guards to my father's grave! They won't let me through in the times I tried. I had wondered for so long what it was hiding.

"My grandparents don't let me in it, I've never figured out why." I told my uncle.

He smiled again and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well once you're done with this quest. I think it's time you found out. You'll need to know about the other side of your family, your… well not totally mortal side." He told me still being cryptic.

"Why are you being so damn cryptic?" I finally asked.

He laughed a light laugh again, "Being the God of Prophecy does that to you. The next thing I need to tell you is also important. Through my visions, it's not clear… but within the next year, you will lose someone. Someone important to you." He told me sadly now.

"WHAT!?" I demanded.

He gestured for me to calm down. "Easy Jay. Remember prophecies and my visions have double meanings. I told you about your blood for a reason. If you can somehow figure out how to control your full power, you could prevent this from happening." He informed me.

Could I ever just have a good night sleep? I guess that's the demi-god life. Who could I possibly lose? Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Bianca, Zoe, my mother. The thought of losing any of them scared me to death. I couldn't stand it. If I really needed to figure out how to use this "Other power" I had to save them. I needed to do anything I could to save them. So I guess I would finally see my father's grave again after this quest. However I needed to get through this quest first.

"Thanks Uncle Apollo. I really owe you, I'll go see the grave after I finish this quest. Assuming I survive of course. Any advice for the quest I'm on?" I asked him desperately.

He shook his head. "Sorry kid, I got nothing. However don't worry, I'll make sure the sun doesn't shine too badly on ya." He said laughing a little.

"Gee thanks." I muttered as the dream faded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JAY! Come on wake up! I know you want to sleep, but we found land!" I heard Annabeth yell as she shook me.

I looked up blurry eyed, and saw the stormy grey eyes of Annabeth staring down at me. She had a smile on her face as she pointed to the island in the distance. Wow, ambrosia did wonders, my arm, while still sore, was perfectly healed. My leg wound was closed up as well, I felt pretty reenergized. I looked over at the island. I saw lots of nice flush jungle in the mountains. Yes, it was the greatest thing I've seen in a while. Also, it was almost sunset, which meant moon boy Jay, would be back in business.

"How'd you sleep?" Percy asked me handing me some oreos from Hermes bag.

I nibbled on one. "Well I had a visit from my uncle." I told them.

I told them what Apollo had told me. However I left out the part about me losing someone close to me. They didn't need to worry about that now. However they listened intently as I told them about how I had to visit my father's grave. I told them how I had some big secret about my birth. I had some special kind of blood in me.

"What other blood-line could you be from? What could your father have really been?" Percy asked.

The idea of my father having kept some huge secret from me, troubled me. He always used to say "You're special Jay, more special than any other child" I didn't know he LITERALLY meant that. He always shared everything with me. What could he have been hiding?

"Could he have possibly been a minor god? Or maybe a titan of some kind?" Annabeth suggested. Wow, when you stump Annabeth, you really did well.

"Maybe he was some kind of secret, friendly monster?" Percy suggested.

I shook my head. "He couldn't have been, he couldn't have been a god, titan, or monster of any kind. There's one thing that gives that away." I explained.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

I took out one of my daggers, and made a small slit across my hand. Crimson red blood emerged. I pointed at it. "That's why. I bleed normal blood, I'm still very much mortal. If I was a god or Titan, I'd bleed golden ichor. If I was a monster… I don't know what it'd be, but it wouldn't be blood." I explained.

"Wow, this even has me stumped." Annabeth said rather annoyed, the thought of not knowing something must've really annoyed her.

"Well we can worry about Jay's blood-line after this quest. We still only have a few days until Grover's deadline. We can resupply on this island." Percy said pointing as the island was close now.

"Hmm C.C's spa and resort. Ha a resort, what luck haha." I said happily.

I had no clue what we had gotten into, as we pulled into the dock.

 **A:N) Helloooooo everyone I'm back! Sorry for waiting so long to update I really am! Once my soccer season is over, I will have time to update like every day so don't worry:)**

 **Thank you allllll so much for support on this. I never thought in a million years, Jay and this story would be added to a community on here! Thank you all so much for getting this so popular, you really are the best! I hope I continue to pump out great chapters for you lovely people!:)**

 **SO I'm sorry for skipping the Scylla and Charybdis fight. It's been a while since I read sea of monsters and I forget some details. I hope you liked the Jay/mermen fight scene. Also I hope you liked his little visit with Apollo!**

 **So all of you have been trying to guess what Jay's other blood-line is;) I guess you'll have to wait until the last chapter of this story. That's when it'll be revealed! Then the sequel will start! And I promise to make "The First Son of Artemis book two: A mother trapped" Even more badass and cool as this story!**

 **However let's get through this story first haha! Expect the next chapter within the next three to four days! As usual please review and let me know what you think!**

 **I hope you have a wonderful day:) Goodbyeeeeee:)**


	13. I'm the First Son of Artemis

The First Son of Artemis.

 **Zoe's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Jay had left a few days ago, and safe to say the girls had been… well not very happy with the son of Hades staying here. The poor boy was shot so many death glares it's a surprise that he hasn't burst and summoned skeleton warriors on us. He spent most of his time with his sister in their tent. The girl, Bianca, had woken up yesterday. She was a very pleasant girl to have around the camp. She practically radiated power, which was to be expected from a child of the big three.

My thoughts remained on Jay. Was he alright? The sea of monsters was extremely dangerous. However I kept reminding myself he was traveling with a son of Poseidon, who safer to travel with? I needed to stop thinking of him so much. I had let him kiss me, I could not let something like that happen again. I was a hunter of Artemis and his mother's closest friend, I could not have anything with him. Period. End of story.

I was bringing the two Di Angelo's lunch currently. I entered their tent, Nico was fiddling around with his sword having some practice swings. Hopefully he wasn't planning on using it on any of the hunters. Bianca meanwhile was staring worriedly at a photo, as she had pretty much been doing since Jay had left. We had given her a hunter's uniform, she was wearing that and had a bow slung across her back.

"Dinner you two." I said entering the tent with their plates.

Nico grabbed the plate from me and straight away started to gorge his food down. Typical male. Bianca didn't get up however. I walked over and set the food on the table in front of her.

"You should really eat. You need to get your strength back." I told her sitting in the chair next to hers.

"I'm not hungry." She said sadly, her eyes not leaving the picture.

I finally saw what the picture was. It was of her group of friends. Her, her brother, Perseus, Annabeth, and of course Jay. In the picture there were fireworks in the background. Bianca's arms were wrapped around Jay's waist, while he had one arm around her, the other around his friend Percy. That jealousy thing coursed through my body again. Lady Artemis had relayed to me what had happened at camp. Bianca had unleashed all her power to try and protect Jay. Also, the way she was looking at that picture… her feelings were obvious.

"You know him Perseus, and Annabeth will all be okay. They always are." I said trying to reassure her.

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm worried for them of course, but I know they will be okay. Like you just said they always are." She told me.

"Why do you seem so worried then?" I asked her wanting to know what she was thinking.

She had a grim upset look. I hated seeing a fellow girl like this. "You see Jay has always been the one saving me. He saved Nico and me from the Lotus hotel, he's saved us when Tantalus ordered us to be caught. He's taught me everything I know about being a demi-god and a hero. I was just hoping I could go with him this time. I wanted to finally show him how strong I've gotten since he found me. I wanted to go with him to go save the camp. I wanted to… well I wanted to impress him." She explained her eyes not leaving the picture.

Wow, hearing all Jay had done for her, it just made me admire him more. However the jealousy feeling didn't go away. Bianca was obviously someone else who had feelings for Jay. I needed to do everything I could to eliminate these… feelings I had for Jay. I figured one way would be to reassure Bianca about Jay.

However apparently the filter between my brain and my mouth wasn't working. "Umm what is the umm… status, of your relationship with Jay?" I asked her before I could think about what I was saying.

She looked at me like I had seven heads, like the hydra I fought. "Why would you care about that?" She asked defensively.

"Just wondering." I said just as defensive.

We had a pretty intense stare down, but eventually she sighed. "I…I honestly don't know. I feel like sometimes he has the same feelings for me as I do for him. Like when we're having lunch together and he's joking around with me. Or when he's teaching me how to use my bow better, or when we have to break up stupid fights between Percy and Annabeth. There are other times though, were I feel as if, he is trying to distance himself from me. Like there have been a few times when i think he wanted to kiss me, or ask me out on a date, but he never goes through with it. I'm just scared that there's someone else." She vented out to me.

The kissing her part made my heart pound. The thought of Jay kissing another girl… it angered me. I didn't show it, but it was odd I now saw Bianca as a sort of competition, a competition for Jay. I didn't like this, I hated it. I'm a hunter and it was time I started acting like one! I wasn't a character in some romance novel, I was a warrior! I've been trained for almost 2,000 years under one of the most powerful Olympians in existence. It was time I started acting like it.

However it was hard with someone like Jay. Perhaps I could talk to milady Artemis about it? No, I could not tell her that I, her most trusted hunter, was starting to have feelings for her son. I wonder how he was doing.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"This is too be safe." I mumbled to myself.

I had initially been excited to see the island just like Percy and Annabeth were. However as we approached and the sun began to set, the moon began to rise a bit more, I could tell now, that this place may not be what it seems like. Most people probably would've been overjoyed to see an ocean resort island, after being stranded at sea. However in the demi-god life, nothing was ever easy. We approached the dock, and straight away I turned to my two tired friends.

"Doesn't this seem a little fishy to you guys?" I asked them.

Annabeth nodded straight away. "Yeah, I'm glad you recognized it. Why would there be a place like this in the middle of the Bermuda triangle? Also, why are all these empty ships and planes here, and why is it so quiet?" She started spewing off questions.

Along the shoreline there were a bunch of ships, all seemed to be from different eras. There was an old sailing ship, which looked like Christopher Columbus could've sailed it. There was also a small bi-plane, alone with a bunch of other, rafts, speedboats, and other kinds of vessels that could've gotten someone here. The question was, where was everyone?

"Okay how about this, the place is surrounded by nice forest. I'll go hide in there, and I'll watch you guys for a while. If you get into any trouble, I'll pop out and help you guys. If everything is normal, I'll come on out, we'll get resupplied and we'll be on our way. Grover only has a few days left." I reminded them.

The mention of out fury Satyr friend seemed to determine them. After all he was half the reason we set out on this quest. "Are you sure you won't get spotted?" Percy asked as he tied the rope of the raft to the dock.

I laughed. "Ha, is it possible for you to drown? Of course I can, I can manipulate the forest if I need to." I said smiling.

They both nodded. "Good luck then guys." I said before bouncing off into the direction of the forest.

I felt ever so at home in the woods. I know I've probably said that a million times, and you are all tired of hearing it. However I can't stress how much bliss it gives me being there. It's what connects my mother and me, we are both commanders of the forest. It also reminds me off all the time I spent in the forest with my dad. My dad, it was all I've been thinking about since the dream visit from Apollo. My dad had apparently shared everything with me, except for his true identity. As I bounced along from tree to tree following Percy and Annabeth, be escorted by this young women. I kept a careful eye for anything suspicious.

One thing seriously stood out, where were all the men on the island? I saw nothing but females walking all over this place. I'm not sexist, but I mean most places need men to function as good as this place looked. I cursed in Ancient Greek when the two of them were taken into a building. I bounded through the trees, I managed to find myself perched on a branch. I peered through the window. Percy and Annabeth were talking to one older looking women. She gestured towards Annabeth, and soon the younger women who escorted her, led her out of the room. Dammit, I needed to think fast. Should I go follow Annabeth, or stay here with Percy? I knew exactly what Percy would be telling me right now "Go find Annabeth, I'll be fine." So I bounded around the house and spotted Annabeth being escorted into some sort of spa.

"What in Olympus's name." I muttered as I found the tree nearest to the entrance.

I carefully climbed down the tree. I needed to be careful now. I wasn't in the forest anymore, I wasn't practically invisible. I carefully checked the corner, the younger lady left the building, muttering something about more towels. I carefully walked onto the porch, I peered into the window. It looked like a barber shop. Lots of chairs were lined up with a door in the back. Annabeth was in one chair, with a towel around her hair and barber shop tarp around her neck. Nobody else was in the room, so I carefully opened the door and creeped in.

"Annabeth!" I whispered quietly.

She didn't respond, she seemed to be sleeping. I walked closer to her chair and was about to shake her shoulder when I froze in my tracks. I heard footsteps. My blood went to ice, and every single bone in my body stopped functioning at once. I looked up and saw a girl, about my age with pretty dark eyes and silky braid of black hair down her left shoulder. She was frozen as well. She opened her mouth to scream, but as quick as I could I clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Please! Please don't scream! I'm not here to hurt you I swear, I just need my friend!" I pleaded with her.

As soon as she looked into my eyes, hers softened. She still seemed scared but gave me a look. I don't know why but I took my hand away from the girl's mouth. Her pretty dark eyes were as deep as Zoe's. She spoke in a scared voice.

"What… what are you doing here? Men aren't supposed to be here, our lady is supposed to take all the men!" She exclaimed her voice quivering.

I kinda felt bad, the girl was absolutely terrified, just by my presence. However I pushed that thought away and quickly thought of what she said. Her lady? Who could that be, and what did she mean by "Take care of" all men? I once again had to think through my Greek history encyclopedia in my head. I had to once again examine everything I knew, and what I needed to figure out.

I knew this was an island in the middle of nowhere practically. I knew there were lots of empty ships, from all different periods of time in the harbor. I knew I haven't seen any men at all so far. Finally I knew this girl referred to some "lady" who "takes care of" all the men. Oh my gods… it couldn't be. Well after all my time as a demi-god, I should come to expect stuff like this.

Annabeth began to wake up, she looked at me wide eyed. "Jay? What happened, why are you here?" She asked a little dazed.

"Annabeth! We need to find Percy and leave, this is Circe's island! From the Odyssey remember!?" I said to her with pleading eyes.

I've never seen her move that fast in her life. She had the towels and stuff off her in a second, and was by my side with her dagger in her hand. The girl looked as white as milk, she was scared out of her mind. I didn't want to hurt her. I was serious when I said I had no intention to hurt her.

"Look please, we don't mean you any harm. We just need to know what happened to our friend Percy." I asked her in a soft gentle voice.

She hesitated but said nothing, I needed to figure out if she did anything to Percy. "Hey, why don't you tell me your name? My names Jay, I'm the first ever son of Artemis. This is my friend Annabeth, she's a daughter of Athena. Can you tell me what your name is?" I asked again making Annabeth put her knife away.

"My… my name is Reyna. I… I've heard stories about men. My sister tells me you are like devils!" She said trying to sound brave but failing.

I slowly, ever so slowly walked over to her and put a careful hand on her shoulder. "Reyna, that's a really pretty name. Listen I promise I'm not here to hurt you. We just want to find our friend Percy and leave. That's all, please, please Reyna, can you help us?" I pleaded with the poor girl.

Her dark brown eyes stirred. She seemed like she was blushing a tiny but. Okay maybe I was trying to, you know, use my looks to my advantage. I normally would never do this, however now I was desperate. She nodded slowly.

"A… any men who come to the island, Lady Circe turns them into guinea pigs. She… she keeps them in a cage in that first room Annabeth was in." She explained to us, still really scared.

I put my hand on her shoulder again. "Thank you Reyna. It was really brave what you just did. Now, I need to go now, I promise we won't ever trespass on your island again." I promised her as I turned to get Annabeth and leave.

"Wait!" Reyna called out grabbing my arm.

I turned to her, she had a worrisome look in her eye. "If you free your friend, the other men might become free as well. Lady Circe says some of the men she had captured tried to destroy this island years ago. I… I don't wanna get hurt." She told me in a quivering voice.

I looked into her dark eyes with my silver ones. The moon shined brightly on her face, she truly was pretty. I couldn't take her with me, that wasn't an option. She most likely would not want to go. Also I wouldn't want to be responsible for another live. I smiled reassuringly.

"Reyna don't worry. I won't let you get hurt. Now we have to go now." I said to her.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

I smiled again. "Gods willing. I hope that we do Reyna. Thank you again." I told her before grabbing Annabeth and disappearing out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, good news, we found Percy. Bad news, he was being guarded in rodent form. Good news, I fought and kept at bay Circe, and Annabeth fed Hermes's multivitamins into the cage and Percy was back to normal! Bad news, I also figured out what Reyna was talking about when she said there were captured men who had tried to destroy the island. I never thought I would ever see a pirate crew run around and try to destroy an island resort. It was all part of a demi-god life I guess.

"Percy are you alright!?" I asked as I heard screams and bangs begin to echo everywhere.

He spit our little bits of hair and uncapped Riptide. "Yeah I'm alright. Come on we need to get out of here!" He urged.

We sprinted from the building and out into the open. Percy, Annabeth and I fought of pirates as we made our way towards the docks. We heard the screaming become even louder. Through the lights on the island I could see in the distance people screaming and running for their lives.

For our escape ride, Percy picked out an old pirate sailing ship. Typical for the Son of Poseidon. However I liked the idea better than going back out on that raft. I was about to board the ship with Annabeth behind me, when I heard a scream in the distance.

I recognized the voice and I stopped and pulled out my bow. "Reyna." I muttered as I tried to run back.

Annabeth held me from doing that. "No Jay. I know what you're thinking, but we don't have time. You know I'm right." She said to me in a voice that clearly said "Don't argue with me right now."

I turned and looked back at the resort. My heart almost broke into two pieces. It leaped when I saw a figure moving. She had to be at least 280 yards away, but I recognized her. Reyna was running, she was running from one of the pirates.

"I don't break promises, never." I said as I summoned my bow.

"Jay that shot is almost 300 yards you can't reach that, nobody can!" Annabeth tried to reason with me.

I wasn't listening. I pulled back my bow string as far as my fingers could pull it. As usual a gleaming bright sliver arrow appeared notched into it. I was pulling the bow string so far back, my two fingers that held the string began to turn red. I focused on the pirate chasing Reyna. She backed her up against some trees, and was ready to grab her.

"Yeah well I'm not just anybody." I said letting the arrow go.

The arrow whizzed through the air at top speed. As I expected, I heard a loud _thud,_ as the arrow found its target in the pirate's neck. Reyna looked around frantically for the source of the arrow. Annabeth looked at me in absolute awe. I guarantee you right now, nobody, other than my mother and my uncle had ever hit a target from that far.

"I'm the first son of Artemis." I said boarding the ship

 **Artemis's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"I'm the first son of Artemis." Jay said as my whole godly body filled with pride.

Jay was correct, nobody except for Apollo and I could've hit a target that far. I had to admit I was shocked to see him hit his target. Also I was filled with pride when I saw him save that one girl Reyna. The girl's presence however, caused my roman alternate to flicker a little, which wasn't good. Jay was mine, Artemis's son. If Diana my roman alternate ever took over, she would most likely try to have Jay turned into a jackelope.

I was in my palace on Olympus, waiting for my annoying twin brother. I needed to have… a word, with him. How dare he tell Jay about his father's true identity! And how dare he try to hide it from me!? Did he really think I wouldn't find out! I could feel the turmoil in Jay's head ever since he was told. I can't believe he told him, Jay needs to hear from me what his father truly was!

I heard the door open and notched an arrow. "Ah Arty my dear loving sister how can i- HEY that was awfully close to my head!" He exclaimed.

I pinned him up against a wall and had one of my knives held up to him. "HOW DARE YOU APOLLO!" I screamed at him.

"What!? What did I do this time!?" He asked me obviously scared out of his godly mind.

I tossed him onto my living room couch. "You told Jay about the secret of his birth! He wasn't supposed to learn until he was ready! If father, or Ares, Dionysus, any of THOSE types of gods figure out, they'll want to have him killed!" I yelled to him.

He realized what I was talking about and straightened himself. He didn't have a scared look in his eye anymore. He had his "It's time for me to be serious" look on his face. It was slightly intimidating. Usually Apollo would cower under my glare, however now, he just seemed to be trying to intimidate me. I hated to admit it, and I never would out loud, but it was kind of working.

"He has a right to know Artemis. I didn't tell him exactly what his father was. I just let him know how he could find out." He stressed to me.

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Apollo, he can be more powerful than many if he can harness all his power. If… if father finds out, he will see him as a threat to his power." I said sounding defeated.

My brother put a hand on my shoulder. "What do you expect to do Artemis? Tell him when he's older, and keep him out of Brooklyn his whole life?" He asked.

"Well maybe." I muttered.

He shook his head. "Look Arty, I've been seeing visions. Next year, he will face a very huge challenge. He will face a very strong enemy, I can't tell who it is, but he'll be powerful. He is going to need to master abilities from both sides of his family to be able to defeat him. Also you know what will happen when Uncle P's kid turns 16. If Jay can master all his powers, he will be able to help young Perseus save us all." My brother said rather philosophically.

I hated to admit it, my brother was correct. For once in our godly lives, he was correct and I was wrong. I saw his reasoning. Also if Apollo saw my son having to fight a powerful foe next year, I knew better then to not believe him. Apollo's visions were always spot on. I sighed, defeated. I was wrong and Apollo was right, that would take some getting used to.

"Fine, you're right. However I just hope he doesn't resent his father for not telling him." I said hopefully.

My brother laughed as he looked into the iris message of Jay on the ship with his friends. Jay was navigating the ship. They probably thought he was best to have drive at night. "I don't think he's that kind of kid. That was pretty good shot he made earlier wasn't it?" He said sounding impressed.

I smirked, "Well, being my child certainly has its perks." I said smugly.

 **A:N) Oh my godssssss writers block for this chapter was so terrible! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long! However some good news is, there are only 3 chapters left planned for this story! Thennnnn the sequel will start! I can't wait to get to the sequel, i promise it will be even better than this story! Because it's gonna be base doff Titan's curse which of course is the book Artemis is most prominently featured in! Also it is my favorite PJO book;)**

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like how I added Reyna in there? Don't worry she won't be a shipping option xD Unless you guys want her to be, maybe I could make something happen down the road?;)**

 **Also I have a big question for you guys. If you could pick one celebrity look alike for Jay, who would it be? I'm curious to how you all picture Jay looking haha.**

 **Well as usual guys please review, I hope you enjoyed! Have wonderful day! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	14. I really need to learn to swim

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I swear to every god in existence that once this quest is over I am never going near the water, EVER again. Percy obviously knew exactly where we were, and had us on the right track. However still I was ready to throw up all over our new pirate ship. It was a pretty impressive ship I'll admit, however I liked to spend my time below deck. I thought about things. My father, mother, the quest, what I'll do after, my stupid twilight-esk love triangle. My life was weird.

"Jay! Jay come above deck, we need to talk, all three of us!" Annabeth yelled knocking on my cabin door.

I groaned loudly and cursed Annabeth under my breath for making me get up. "I heard that Jay! Now get up come on." She yelled through the door.

I just smirked and got up off my hammock. I got above deck and almost puked from the sudden smell of the sea air. There obviously wasn't any forest nearby, so I was feeling pretty nauseous. Annabeth knew this so I wondered why in the world she would call me up here. Percy was at the wheel of the ship navigating us towards the island with the fleece. He said we should be there in a day or two. Annabeth got that look in her eye. The look she gets when she's about to suggest some dangerous plan.

"Guys I think we're about to approach the island of the sirens. That island is right near the island of the Polyphemus." She told us.

Percy seemed busy focusing on the wheel. So I answered, "Okay… and what do you need to tell us?" I asked her wondering where she was going with this.

"I… I want to hear the sirens song. Odysseus is the only hero to ever hear them and survive. His crew tied him to the mast pole, and they covered their own ears. I want to hear what they sound like." She explained to us.

I sat, shell-shocked. Percy stopped what he was doing and looked at Annabeth as if she was crazy, just as I did. Okay normally I trust Annabeth's plans, however this one, the risk was far greater than the reward. I never expected this kind of plan from her. It seemed like something I would come up with. The sirens were deadly, they lured sailors to their deaths with their songs. Not even the strongest willed heroes could resist.

"Annabeth, normally I trust your plans, I really do. This one though, is absolutely crazy. Even with you being tied down, that song could do Zeus knows what to your brain. Don't you think the risk is a lot greater than the reward here?" I asked her not wanting her to risk it.

She faltered for a second, but then put on a brave face. "I'm sure Jay. I'm a child of Athena, I crave knowledge. I want to be the only person alive who has heard the sirens song. I want to know what they sound like. As long as you two have your ears covered, you can contain me. I trust you guys enough to make sure I'm safe." She said confidently.

One thing I knew about Annabeth, was she was stubborn. Arguing with her was useless, she wanted to do this. If she wanted to do something, she'd do it. "No matter how much I argue this with you, you're not gonna change your mind, are you?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No." She said.

I sighed in defeat. "Huhh alright, Percy, help me find some rope." I said to my best-friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I have learned something very important today. Not every single one of Annabeth's plans work out. Here I was, now having to drive the ship, while Percy was below deck with Annabeth trying to help her recover from her little visit with the sirens. Since it was now night outside, I didn't mind much. Also, I've never seen Annabeth so shaken up, so I was happy to give her some time to recover.

I was ready to throw up all over the edge. With no forest, this big mystery about my father, and the fact Grover only had another day or two at most, my insides were turning to mush. I put us on course and took a seat above deck. I was so bored that I decided to shoot arrows into the mass poll. After about twenty arrows were pointing out of the mass, I shot up out of my seat.

"That smell, FINALLY!" I yelled running to the front of the ship.

Sure enough in the moonlight, there it was. The Island of the Golden Fleece, it wasn't exactly how I pictured it. It practically looked like a tropical paradise, it could've been a trap like Circe's island. However, as we sailed closer and closer, I could feel the power of the fleece radiating. The forest energized me, we were finally here! Fighting the Hydra, mermen, Scylla, crazy pirates, and sirens, all that had finally paid off! We were finally here, and we only had one more challenge to overcome.

I raced down to the cabins, I needed to let Annabeth and Percy know what was going on! I just got to the door. "Percy, Annabeth, we finally-"I started.

I looked inside and saw Annabeth still asleep on the bed. She was pale, and looked like she had just walked through Tartarus. ( **A/N: Haha foreshadowing! XD)**

Percy certainly didn't look much better. He was asleep in the chair next to her. He had bags under his eyes, and I realized this was probably the first time he had slept in a long time. After fighting a Hydra, Mermen, Sirens, and getting turned into a Guinea pig, one would naturally want some sleep. However that didn't happen, he just kept navigating for us. I couldn't force them up and onto a monster inhabited island.

It was night time, with a nice full moon, and the island was covered in a lush tropical forest. It was my element. I could get in, find Grover, get the Fleece and be off the island in an hour. I mean I am supposed to be the leader of this quest, it was my job to keep my quest mates safe. Right now, Percy and Annabeth were in no condition to fight, like at all. I made a split second decision. I found a desk below deck, wrote a quick note for my two friends, and hung it up near the door with an arrow.

 _Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

 _We finally arrived at the island, but you didn't seem in fighting shape. If you read this and I'm still not back, I went to the island ahead to get the Fleece and Grover, come join me when you're feeling up to it. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, I'll be back soon with Grover and the Fleece._

 _Your friendly Son of Artemis- Jay_

I pinned the note to their door and ran back above deck. I sailed the ship to shallow waters, and dropped the anchor. I looked over the edge, and took in a deep long breath, inhaling the sweet forest scent. It energized me and I whistled, and sent out a prayer in my head.

 _"Agatha, it's Jay, I could use some help." I prayed out._

Within another thirty seconds, a large flash of silver flew overhead and landed on the deck, silently, in front of me. My shining silver, flacon guardian nodded and gestured towards her back.

 _"It's good to see you well Jay. So what place, that would most likely kill mortals, am I taking you to this time?" She asked me in my head._

 _I climbed onto her back and she lifted off into the air. "The island dead ahead, it's the island of Polyphemus. Our friend Grover is trapped in his cave, we need to rescue him, than we need to get the Golden Fleece from the island. I need you to drop me off, then stay close by, I don't know if I can handle Polyphemus by myself." I told her as we sored through the island._

 _He let out a falcon cry and nodded her head. "Okay Jay, I will drop you near the beast cave. I warn you, be careful. Polyphemus is a master of deceit, he will use any words possible to reach his goal. Do not let him fool you." She warned me carefully as we flew over the island._

I noticed the Fleece atop a hill, right near a large field with what seemed to be, huge… sheep? My mother was goddess of hills as well, so I figured I would have an easy time getting the Fleece. Since the Fleece is such a powerful healing item, I decided I should try to retrieve that first, This way, if Grover was injured I could heal him before taking him back to the ship. I had Agatha drop me off at one end of the field. I could see the cave of Polyphemus to the far left. The Fleece was atop the hill dead ahead, maybe the length of a football field.

The forest was right behind me, and the moon was bright. I started walking in the field of sheep. It was weird however, normally animals who live near a forest would never bother me. However these did not look like normal sheep… they were much larger. Some of them looked at me like I was a snack their master had plopped in front of them.

I felt some of them start to bump into me. Charge into the back of my legs, and soon I was knocked over! It was then, when I saw their teeth… I was wright, they weren't normal sheep. They were carnivorous. Seriously! Carnivorous sheep! What's next in the Greek world for me, fire breathing kangaroos!

I managed to get to my feet and run. "STOP! I'm a son of Artemis, and I command you to stop!" I shouted as they slowly cornered me.

Just as I drew my daggers out, I heard a voice I never expected to save me. "Bad sheepies! Leave, silver boy alone!" I heard.

Tyson, TYSON, emerged from the forest! The sheep actually listened to him! They backed off of me, and as Tyson commanded them further, they eventually went back to grazing like they were! I turned to my Cyclops friend.

"Tyson! You're alive! Percy, Annabeth, and I thought we lost you! What happened!?" I asked frantically.

The big guy just smiled. "After big explosion, Tyson and war girl survived on a raft! We washed up on this island." He said seeming a little sad.

"You mean Clarisse!? Where is she now then?" I asked him.

"Big mean cyclops Polyphemus took her to his cave! He wouldn't attack Tyson, but he picked up war girl and took her!" He told me.

Gods of Olympus. Just what I needed, another person I needed to save. The Fleece would have to wait, I needed to get to that cave now. He might not recognize Grover yet, but Clarisse was very much human, he was probably cooking her right now. Clarisse and I may have had out misunderstanding, but I would never leave another half-blood to be devoured by a cyclops.

"Come on Tyson, me and you, we gotta save Clarisse and Grover." I said gesturing for him to follow.

He didn't object and followed me. Man being a half-blood sure was a hassle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I learned during our walk to the cave, that even though I may be silent at night, Tyson wasn't. I felt like Annabeth when I formulated my plan. Right now I was sticking to the shadows of the cave, while Tyson distracted Polyphemus. The two were right now in a heated discussion about sheep. Tyson was trying to convince him eating the sheep was wrong. After my little encounter with those sheep, I was inclined to believe Polyphemus. I was perched up on a small cliff when I saw Grover and Clarisse tied up near a big cooking pot. Clarisse was gagged, and Grover was still in the wedding dress he made. Poor Satyr must have gotten discovered.

I slowly slipped up behind them, Polyphemus not noticing anything. Grover's eyes went wide. "Jay! You guys made i! Thank the gods, I thought I was a goner." He whispered loudly.

I ungagged Clarisse and she smiled for once in her life. "Pretty boy I have never been so glad to see you. Where are the other two?" She asked me.

"Oh Percy and Annabeth are um back on our ship, they weren't in fighting shape. Come on though, Tyson can only distract him for so long." I said untying them.

I found Grover's reed pipes, and Clarisse's spear and we were off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know I had a feeling my plan was going to well. After releasing Clarisse and Grover Polyphemus noticed, and we were chased from the cave. I sent Tyson to retrieve the Fleece, while the rest of us distract the Cyclops. I have been running from way to many cyclops lately. We crashed through the forest, spilling out over each other onto the beach.

"That's you guys ship!?" Clarisse yelled.

I nodded. "Yeah, long story. You guys get to the ship and tell Percy and Annabeth we're leaving now!" I yelled taking out my two daggers.

"Jay, that cyclops is like the king. He's more powerful than any cyclops you've faced, you can't face him alone!" Grover stressed to me.

"Yeah you're crazy if you think I'm letting you take him on alone pretty boy." Clarisse said to me in an intimidating tone.

"I know I can't take him by myself. I'm just going to distract him long enough for Tyson to get back, then I'll take him and we'll get aboard the ship! GO!" I yelled as I heard the cyclops approaching.

They didn't argue this time, they jump raft Clarisse and Tyson came on and started towards the ship. Polyphemus emerged from the forest with a look of rage. Apparently he didn't like me releasing his lunch. I had to be careful. He may not be able to see, but he was still very deadly. He could smell me and hear me with great precision. The moon was out however, I also had an advantage.

"Youuu! Demi-god, tell me who you are now! How dare you interrupt my lunch, I will have your head!" He bellowed angrily.

I thought quickly, and then answered. "I am nobody! Yes that's me nobody's my name!" I yelled remembering Odysseus's tactic.

If it was possible or him to look any uglier, then it happened. The scowl he had on his face, was even angrier. I looked and saw Tyson running across the beach with the fleece, I was about to jump up and celebrate! He leaped into the water and started paddling towards the ship, fleece on his back. I never should have looked.

Polyphemus swung his giant arm and smacked it straight into my gut, sending me flying into the ocean. I landed hard in the shallow water, nothing was broken, but the fall definitely wasn't pleasant. I looked up as the Cyclops advanced on me, he tried to swing his club down on me. I rolled out of the way, gripping my dagger I stabbed the back of his calf, which caused him to bellow in pain.

I tried to run, get some distance between me and him, but it didn't work. He kicked his giant leg, again hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying deeper into the ocean. When I landed I realized I couldn't stand…

"OH HADES HELP HELP!" I screamed. I felt weak, I couldn't swim at all, again go ahead and laugh. The best-friend of the son of Poseidon can't swim, it's laughable I know.

As I was kicking and yelling to try and save myself, the cyclops laughing, walked up to me. The water didn't even go past his knees.

"Hahaha! I have finally defeated you nobody! Now I will feast on your bones!" He bellowed reaching down to grab me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I heard from behind me.

I saw a whip of water swipe Polyphemus of his legs. Riding a wave with his bare feet, came Percy from behind me! Riptide in his hands he soared past me on his wave, and slammed into Polyphemus sending him flying! Before I could yell his name to help me, I felt myself being lifted out of the water. With a flash of silver I saw Agatha had be by her talons! She and Percy saved me! I looked up to her and nodded.

I swung my legs and jumped, as soon as I was in the air, Agatha flew below me and I landed on her back. After dealing with Polyphemus, Percy was riding his wave right besides me. We looked at each other, he had just saved my life again. We both started laughing.

"We really gotta teach you how to swim Jay haha." He said as we approached the ship.

I nodded. "You bet we do. I'm sorry I left without you and Annabeth, I guess it was pretty stupid huh?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well you saved Tyson, Grover, Clarisse and got the Fleece, you did everything we set out to do. Was it stupid, yeah it was pretty stupid, and Annabeth is gonna grill you. You did it though, now we just gotta get back, heal the tree, and get Chiron back." He said as we landed on the ship.

It sounded so simple when he said it. I was thankful that Percy had saved me. However I wished I could just show them, that I didn't always need saving. I needed to prove myself, there goes my fatal flaw again. Maybe if I finally figured out what this secret power I got from my dad was, I could become stronger. According to my Uncle Apollo, I needed to visit his grave.

However I would worry about that later. For now, I needed to focus on getting back home, home to camp half-blood.

 **A:N) I'm sooooo sorry this is so short! Sea of Monsters is the PJO book I remember the least, so I'm just going off what I remember XD I'd re-read it but I'm busy reading Magnus Chase right now, is anyone else reading it? Tell me what you guys think of it so far if you are!**

 **So some important news, there are only two chapters left in this story! Yes, we are almost at the end! Next chapter will be the end of the Sea of Monsters Arc, and the next chapter, we will finally figure out Jay's secret lineage from his father!**

 **I am so excited to write book two in this series for you guys, how excited are you for the sequel!? Tell me in a review what you are looking forward to most from the rest of this story, and the sequel I wanna know what you guys are excited for!**

 **So as usual guys please leave a review telling me what you think! I hope you enjoyed thank you for reading! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee:)**


	15. We escape death yet again!

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

It was mostly a smooth sail back to the tip of Florida. Percy called on the help of his father, and we rode hippocampi, a magical sea horse creature, back to the harbor. I was feeling pretty good now. Annabeth had given me the grilling of lifetime when I got back onto the boat. She was yelling and yelling, but I just decided to shake my head, say I was sorry, and not give her more reason to be mad. An angry daughter of Athena was a very scary thing.

We all leaped off our hippocampi and onto the dock, smiles and all. The fleece was drawn over Tyson's shoulder, I never expected it to be so big. A giant lambs skin it looked like, hard to believe it was the most powerful healing item in the world. As soon as I jumped off my animal and landed on the dock, I got on my knees and kissed the ground. I had never been this happy to be on land.

"Thank my mother and every other Olympian god out there. I've never been this happy to be on land." I exclaimed as my friends landed behind me.

"Alright pretty boy let's get up before a bug crawls into your hair. So what do we do now, how are we supposed to get back to camp?" Clarisse asked.

I looked to Annabeth because I certainly had no idea. Percy to my surprise spoke up, "It was your quest Clarisse, and we have enough mortal money left for a one way plane ticket. You take the fleece, and go, we'll find another way." He said to her as Tyson handed her the fleece.

Percy's plan made sense in my head. We most likely still weren't welcome at camp, so it would be smart of she brought it back. He was wright as well, it was her quest in the first place, and she deserved the credit.

"Percy's wright, besides until we find Chiron and restore him as head of camp, we won't be welcomed back there. We also need to go get Nico and Bianca as well. So do what Percy said, take the tickets and get on the plane, Percy doesn't like flying that much anyway." I said laughing a little in Percy's direction.

He shot me a glare. "Yeah me in the sky is like Jay in the water, completely and utterly terrified." He said.

"You think I'm ashamed of that? Water is terrifying, I hate it." I said back.

After a nice group laugh and Percy and I's expense, Clarisse called in the taxi, and she was off. As soon as her taxi was out of sight, I heard a sword unsheathing. I just heard Annabeth scream, before being knocked in the back of the head.

Damn I sure do get knocked unconscious a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up, to my arms being held back by a two dracaena. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover were all next to me in similar positions. This boat, was absolutely filled with monsters. I saw so many different kinds, cyclops, hellhounds, and all sorts of other monsters I've never seen in my life. This ship also seemed to be pretty large, so I was scared, even with the combined strength of me, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover, it would certainly be hard to get out of this one. There was a giant shining sun out, and we were in the water, so I wouldn't have any powers I could use.

My blood boiled and I struggled against my captors when I saw Luke step out form below deck. I should've known, who else would have an army of monsters like this? He just gave me that smug look he likes to give me when he thinks he has an advantage. The only problem was, he really did this time.

"Well, well, well I guess Lord Kronos was correct. We just had to sit back and let you get the fleece, and you would fall right into our lap." He said looking over us as if we were his prize catches.

"Luke! Let us go now!" Annabeth demanded.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Oh Annabeth, sweet, innocent little Annabeth. You have no idea what we demi-gods are capable of under Lord Kronos. Don't you remember what your family put you through? Do you think your mother truly cares about you? Join me Annabeth, and it will be just like old times. You know if Thalia were here, she would agree with me." He tried pressing into her head.

I look in horror for a second as Annabeth actually seemed to consider this for a minute. However in the end, she just looked down at the floor, and silently shook her head no. Luke sighed and genuinely looked upset.

"That's a shame then, however luckily for four of you, Lord Kronos has requested you alive. He could always use more demi-gods to his cause. Especially you Percy, you're the big man of the prophecy after all." He explained with an evil look.

My heart dropped into my stomach like it was a bowling ball. He said luckily for four of us… there were five of us captured. "What do you mean for four of us!?" Percy demanded.

His eyes fixed on me, and I could see the evil, the hate in them. "Unfortunately, it seems as if children of Artemis are about to… go extinct. Lord Kronos says your too powerful to be allowed to live, unlike Percy, you're too powerful, but aren't vital to his plans. A demi-god with your two blood-lines has never been born Jay, and I'm sorry, but we simply cannot let you live." He explained trying to hide his happiness.

Woah… what was my dad? He just seemed like a normal guy my whole life, I saw no indication of him being this super powerful being. He just seemed like a normal mortal man. Apparently however he was very powerful. As a result, it was passed to me. I had so much power locked inside me, that the Titan Lord himself thought I was a threat. I was kind of scared… scared of my own power. That was a terrible feeling, being so powerful you're scared of yourself.

I didn't want to show any fear, I didn't want to give Luke the satisfaction. However honestly, my insides were trembling. "Well why not fight me yourself then Luke? You were scared last time we met. Why not try now, it's nice and sunny outside, you have the advantage." I said trying to buy time for us to make up a plan.

He just laughed again. "Ha, the Titan Lord instructed me to kill you, and I will. However first thing is first, where is the fleece!?" He demanded.

I was about to answer, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy with a hand free! He winded up his balled fist, and I was ready for all Hades to break loose. It didn't however, he just tossed what looked like a drachma at Luke. He just laughed and stepped out of the way. The golden coin flew into a sprinkler that was active on the deck of the ship. I saw Percy with his eyes closed shut tightly. What could he…. Percy you genius! I knew exactly what he was doing now! I looked behind Luke, and were the sprinkler was, an iris message spewed up, and the dining pavilion at camp half-blood was now visible.

Everyone was watching. Going off Percy's plan I spoke up. "Why'd you do it Luke!?" I demanded.

He looked at me confused and laughed. "You know exactly why I did it Jay! The worthless Olympians never cared about us half-bloods, or any of the minor gods. All they care about is themselves, the Titan Lord Kronos, he'll give us a better future!" He exclaimed.

I looked and saw the shocked faces of the campers, I had to keep Luke talking so he didn't notice. "But why poison Thalia's tree!?" I demanded.

He just looked agitated now. "I told you, I did it so we would have an easier time invading that worthless camp. I can't march my army in while the barrier's active!" He explained agitated.

"So you poisoned the tree and not Chiron!?" I asked again quickly.

"Of course not, the old centaur wouldn't have the guts. I poisoned the tree!" He yelled proudly.

I looked and smirked when I saw Tantalus's ugly face freeze. Right there at the head table, he burst into flames. His screams finally alerted Luke to the iris message. Tantalus's chair was soon empty, his plate still there. Luke in a fit of rage took out his sword and slashed away the iris message. He turned back to me and held his sword to my throat.

"I swear to the gods Jay I'm going to kill you right now!" He yelled bringing his sword back to swing.

I braced myself, maybe it was better if I did die. Maybe if I was gone, this crazy super power I had would die with me and people would be safer. However it was going to suck not being able to figure it out.

"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" I heard a loud scream yell.

A silver arrow whizzed through the air and hit Luke in the arm, sending him scrawling to the floor in pain. My first thought was that my mother had come to my rescue again. However I didn't feel her godly presence. More arrows whizzed through the air and hit multiple monsters, soon all of my friends and I were free!

"AGATHA!?" I yelled looking up to see my guardian flying above.

With an elegant leap three figures jumped down from her back and landed gracefully into the deck! Percy was already hacking away with riptide, slashing away monsters left and right. Annabeth was hacking away with her dagger, slipping her invisibility cap on and off, Tyson was swinging his fist and anything he could find, Grover was running around like crazy, and I just stood there completely baffled!

The three people that landed on the deck, were Zoe Nightshade, and Bianca and Nico Di Angelo! Bianca was wearing a set of silver hunter's armor, now with a gleaming silver bow and arrows, Zoe was wearing the same, while Nico was wearing silver chest armor, he must've found one his size, and was standing ready with his sword, wow and he's still only ten years old.

Bianca came over and helped me to my feet. "Jay are you alright!?" She asked as arrows and battle cries raged all around us.

I nodded summoning my bow and daggers, I took my two daggers out ready to get into the battle. "Yeah I'm fine! Thanks for the save B, you came just in time! Is my mother or the other hunters with you!?" I asked slashing a dracaena that charged my way.

Bianca impaled another arrow into a hellhound as she answered, while she was fighting back to back with me, "No! She wanted to come, but she can't break ancient laws again! So I said I would go, then Zoe and Nico came, your mother called Agatha to us, and here we are! We can't hold out forever though!" She yelled smacking her bow into another hellhounds face.

I nodded she was certainly right about that. Our group of allies were getting pushed into a tight circle with every passing second. There were simply too many monsters. We needed to come up with another plan, and needed to fast. Agatha couldn't fly all of us out of here. I couldn't see a way out. I slashed a hellhound that was just about to jump at Bianca's left and soon, I had Percy at me side as well.

"This has been on Hades of a day hasn't it!?" He asked slashing away another one.

"Oh you know it is buddy! We need a plan fast!" I urged switching to my bow and firing arrows in seconds.

Soon, all eight of us were back together into a close circle. Luke had gotten up and was closing in on us with his army of monsters around us. He was about to swing to lock weapons with me, when the son of Hermes was struck in the face. However it wasn't a normal arrow, it had a giant boxing glove on the end.

"IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY DUDEEEE!" I heard as I turned and looked.

I had never been so happy, to see a giant herd of centaurs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I sat in the party ponies' trailer as the sun set, I realized what I accomplished that day. I had recovered a magical item that people said was irretrievable. Also, I delayed Kronos's plans. Even better, I really ruined Luke's day. Chiron and his fellow centaurs the party ponies' had come in and helped us escape! Now I was sitting alone in the trailer, while all my friends were outside enjoying the bonfire and celebration. I didn't feel very satisfied. The fact the Titan Lord thought I was to live, was a really scary thought, it would naturally worry a person.

Chiron wheeled himself up the ramp and into the trailer next to me. They were celebrating because he would be reinstated at camp tomorrow.

"Jay! Why the long face my boy, we've won a great victory today!" He said trying to brighten me up.

Unfortunately it wasn't working. "It's just something that Luke said." I told him honestly.

"Ah yes, I learned from your friends what he said. You are worried about this special power everyone says you possess?" He asked me.

I nodded. "It's a scary thing Chiron, I have so much power locked inside me that the Titan Lord himself thinks I could interfere with his plan? Most people would love to have a power locked in them like this. Me though, it makes me scared of myself. Being scared of your own power is a scary thing." I explained laying back in the bed.

Chiron nodded his head in that intelligent looking way. "I must say Jay you are very wise. As wise and smart as your mother. You realize that too much power can corrupt a person, which you don't see often. I don't know what this power you have is, but I know that it is in good hands. People who don't desire power, are often the ones who are smartest when wielding it. If anyone is wise enough to wield such power, it's you my boy. Now please, let's enjoy our victory." He said giving me a loving, warm, smile. Which honestly along with his speech made me feel a lot better.

I had on a brand new orange camp T-shirt, and the same pair of cargo shorts and sneakers I've worn the whole quest. It had felt so good to get some freshly washed clothes when we got here. After Chiron left, I was just about to leave the trailer, when a happy head of black hair came in. I recognized Bianca instantly and smiled at her. She took a seat next to me on the coach.

"Hey silver boy, you feeling any better?" She asked sweetly.

She was wearing the same camp T-shirt I was, with a pair of leggings and her hair tied down in a nice braid down her left shoulder. She looked, beautiful. It's was ironic to me that a daughter of Hades, could look so… bright and happy.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just still trying to figure things out. I mean I feel fine, but I still have a quest left." I said to her.

She looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

I sighed. "I have to go to my dad's grave. Uncle Apollo said that the answers to the true secret of my birth are buried in his tomb. Apparently he's buried in this family tomb, and it has a bunch of guards and traps and stuff. I have no clue why, but apparently I'll figure out his big secret if I find his grave there." I explained to her.

"Will his grave really be that hard to break into?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but if there are any traps I'll be scared. My grandparents are insanely rich, if they have something they don't want broken into, you won't get into it." I said to her.

She smiled an extremely adorable smile. "Well it looks like you'll need some help then. Maybe some help from someone who is maybe a child of the god of shadows?" She said smartly.

I decided to be cheeky. "Yeah you're right, I'll go ask Nico now!" I said pretending to get up.

Bianca pulled my arm back down to the coach and punched my arm. "I meant me you idiot." She said playfully.

I put an arm around her, don't ask why, it seemed to be a natural instinct. "Well the, Bianca would you like to come on this quest with me?" I asked.

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Yes, yes I would Jay." She said happily.

I smiled. "It's decided then for our first quest together, we will raid my family tomb!" I said laughing.

We both started laughing together. It was without a doubt the best moment I've had all summer. I don't remember leaning in, but before I knew it.

I was kissing Bianca Di Angelo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **One week later, Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Bianca and I somehow managed to rebuild our chariot from the first race we had earlier. We had it painted all nice and silver, and my mom had even been nice enough to let us borrow her stags again. Bianca and I planned to win this time, and no crazy magic birds were going to distract us. Ever since our kiss… well sort of make-session in a week ago, Bianca and I have spent a lot more time together once we got back to camp. No, we haven't snuck off to kiss at all like you're probably thinking. We have just spent a lot of time together, becoming even closer.

We had applied the fleece to the tree earlier today, and it was working its magic. Chiron decided to have the chariot races in order to celebrate. I looked over at Percy, Annabeth and Tyson's chariot. They were allowed to team up this time. I left Bianca petting the stags and walked over to them. I smiled and put my arms around the two of them while Tyson was adjusting something on the chariot.

"So, did you guys have fun almost dying again this year?" I asked playfully.

They both laughed, "Oh yeah this year was a blast. I wonder what'll almost kill us next year." Percy played.

Even Annabeth laughed and smiled her signature cute smile. "It'll probably be something dangerous, and life-threatening. I hope it's a little more of a challenge haha." She said joking for once.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well it doesn't matter to me, as long as we stick together, there isn't anything that can take us down. Thanks for a great summer guys, but I'm sorry I'm gonna have to whoop you guys in this race." I said turning and running before they could respond,

As I was expected I had rocks tossed at me while I ran. I just laughed. I really had great friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, maybe I was a little overconfident in the chariot races. Bianca and I came in second place, behind none other than Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. I never expected there chariot to have so many gadgets and stuff on it. It was as decked out as the Hephaestus cabin. Now here I was walking around guarding camp at night, as I liked to do. It had overall been a good summer.

However I didn't wanna get to complacent since I did have on quest left still. I didn't know how dangerous sneaking into my family's tomb could be, but I wasn't taking any risks. So far in my life, nothing had ever been as simple as it seems. I was also contemplating my relationship with Bianca. I liked her of course, but a certain lieutenant huntress kept nagging at the back of my head. Whenever I tried to picture myself in a relationship with Bianca, the thought of Zoe always popped up.

I was just about to switch off guard duty with Conner Stoll, when a bone-chilling scream went through the air. I recognized the scream as Annabeth's and I never moved that fast in my life. Under the moon I was even faster, I knew she was guarding the tree. I made straight for the tree we had just saved. I wasn't fast enough however, when I got there a group of kids were already surrounding something. I pushed my way through, and found Percy, riptide raised in one hand the other was around Annabeth.

"What happened!?" I asked Percy.

"Look!" He said pointing forward.

In front of us on the ground was another girl. She looked to be about 16, she had shorter black hair, and a bunch of dark black punk rock things on. She had these intimidating electric blue eyes which almost made me scared. I went over and helped her to her feet.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head, regaining herself. "Y… yeah, I'm alright, where… where am i?" She asked.

I looked out at the crowd of campers then back at her. "This is camp half-blood, it's a camp for demi-god children. Who… who are you?" I asked her.

She looked around for a little then answered. "I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace." She said.

Oh this was just great.

 **A:N) So another short chapter, I'm sorry but I could only drag out the parts of the ending of Sea of Monsters that I remember so far xD**

 **Sooooo Sea of Monsters is over :( how did you guys like it!? I hope you did I really do! This isn't the end of book on however;) next chapter Jay and Bianca finally go on a quest to finally discover the origins of Jay's birth! Any last minute guesses?**

 **I also need to thank every single one of you absolutely amazing people, for all the support I've gotten on this story! I say it all the time because it's true, I thought this story would be a flop and I was absolutely ecstatic when I saw I now have 100 FOLLOWERS! You are all amazing you made this book possible so give yourselves a round of applause!**

 **So after the next chapter drops "The First Son of Artemis Book one." Will be over, it's been such an amazing journey! In case you don't know the sequel will be called "The First Son of Artemis, book two: A mother trapped" and it will follow the whole Titan's curse and maybe Battle of the Labyrinth storyline!**

 **As usual guys, please leave a review and let me know what you think! And again thank you all so much! Have absolutely amazing days! Goodbyeeee:)**


	16. I finally get some answer

The First Son of Artemis

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Words can't even describe how nice it was to be back in Minnesota. Sixty-five degrees in the middle of August, that's just the kind of weather I liked. Now you're probably thinking "Oh geez Jay how did you get from New York to Minnesota". A quick ride on Agatha and Bianca and I were there. I really didn't know where to start. What I needed to do sounded easy enough, I needed to find a way into my family tomb. It was incredibly weird because I didn't know people even had family tombs anymore. However I did some research, and I figured out, everyone in the Nicholson family was buried in one tomb since 1945. That must be a lot of people, I had no clue how one tomb could fit that many people.

I sat on my old bed in my old house, in my old home. I insisted to Bianca we visit it before going to the tomb, which was again, very weirdly, built in the backyard of my grand-parents mansion. It definitely wouldn't be easy to get into it, Bianca and I scoped the place out, and it had two guards stationed on it, and just to get to the two of them, the whole courtyard was filled with traps and such. What the Hades were they guarding?

Bianca came back in, she went ahead to the mansion again to scout out any weak points. She did that while I just stayed here, trying to remember a time before I learned I was a demi-god. She was sporting the special black armor the Hephaestus cabin had made for us. It was black as night, and they even made us special knock out arrows, which would simply put a target to sleep. We didn't want to hurt any mortals.

She removed her black hood so I could actually see her standing there now, thanks to the full moon reflecting of her face. "Anything?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled cheekily. "Yeah, I found a group of trees. Should be easy enough to climb them, after that we can hop down and we avoided the courtyard traps." She said with her arms crossed.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Good job B, let's get going." I said getting up.

She put a hand on my chest to stop me from leaving. "Are you sure you wanna leave? We can stay for a few more minutes if you want, the tombs not going anywhere." She said.

I looked at my room one last time. I grabbed one thing before I left. It was a picture frame, it was a simple picture of me and my father. I didn't have any left so I grabbed it, and dropped into my black bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and gestured for Bianca.

"Yeah come on, we need to get going. It's time for me to get some closure." I said walking out of the room.

Bianca just nodded and followed. We exited the house and walked down the sidewalk towards my grand-parents mansion. We stayed silent, as not to attract any attention. Whenever a car came by, we ducked into some bushes. We did not want to be seen. People in this town would recognize me. Even in my night black armor, my daggers, and eyes still shone a bright silver color. People knew me as Joshua Nicholson's silver son in this town. Some people even thought I was an alien. When I used to play with kids when I was little, they used to think I was an alien, or I had some kind of super powers.

I never thought that they would be proven right.

"So do you have any guesses yet as to what your little secret identity might be?" Bianca asked trying to break out science.

Little secret identity was an understatement. If the Titan Lord himself was ordering my assassination, I must secretly be a god or something. As if being the first ever son of Artemis wasn't enough to make the monsters drawn to me like I was catnip, I had some other secret power that everyone seemed to know about except me. Chiron knows, my Uncle Apollo knows, Luke knows, my mother knows, the Titan Lord Kronos himself knows. I mean it seems like everyone knows except me. It infuriates me to no end, I deserve to know what my father was keeping from me. Also, what if this secret power ever activates and I don't know how to control it! If I at least know what it is, I could attempt to learn to control it.

"No, I still have absolutely no idea what it could be. I mean I hate it that everyone else seems to know except for me." I said as we finally came into view of the mansion.

Have you ever seen Batman's mansion in those batman movies? Yeah, that's exactly what my grand-parents' house looked like. It had to be at least a three levels high. It had a huge grand entryway, with an amazing topiary garden out front. Despite it being so huge, I hated coming here when my dad used to have me come visit. I learned after he died at his funeral that they also knew I was a demi-god. They claimed I was a freak and would only bring them bad fortune. I didn't mind, I was never big fans of my grandparents. The both of them still dressed like it was the 1950's and for some reason always smelled like sand.

"Come on the way over is this way." She told me putting her black hood back up. I did the same, but I could still see her outline from the light in the garden.

We found the cluster of trees she had told me about. She was right as usual, we easily climbed them and gracefully jumped over the fence and landed on the inside. We had avoided all the traps in the front courtyard. We peered around the side of the house to the backyard, and sure enough saw the big tomb, with the two guards standing in front.

The tomb, looked like an immaculate guest house. It must've had the entrance to the actual graves inside. We just needed to get past the guards. I nodded at Bianca who understood easily. I summoned my bow from the wolf heads bracelet, and Bianca pulled out her jet black one.

"I got the one on the left, you get the one on the right." She said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear her.

After another five seconds both guards were on the ground sleeping. We both ran quickly but silently over to the small house. I dragged both guards behind it while Bianca picked the lock on the door. I was right about the real entrance to the tomb being inside. It was a big wooden cellar type of door which lead down. Above it a sign read, "Here lies the great Nicholson family". Bianca attempted to pick the lock, when she couldn't I tried as well.

My lock-pick broke and I tossed aside in frustration. "Hades! How are we supposed to get in there now!?" I yelled quietly.

"Your grand-parents must have a key in the house." She suggested.

She was probably correct so I nodded. "Yeah your right, you stay here and make sure the guards don't wake up. I'll sneak in there and find it." I told her.

She nodded her head, and she went and perched herself on a low branch of a tree in the backyard. I looked up at the giant luxurious mansion. It was time to get that key.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting into the house was easy enough. For some reason my grandparents had ivy vines growing down one side of their house. After a quick climb up them, I was in the upstairs hallway. The house was just as weird inside as I remembered when I was younger. It smelled of sand, and dirt. There was red wallpaper, with a weird African style carpet. I silently walked down the hallway gazing at all the pictures they had up on the walls. Most of them were of my grandparents in the desert, which desert I didn't know, but it was still weird.

It was easy to find my grand-parents' bedroom. It would be the biggest one there was. I silently crept in, completely invisible. My grand-fathers loud snores echoed throughout the room. I watched them, sleeping there in their huge king-size water bed. If I was feeling mischievous I would cut a little hole in it, but I didn't hate them that much. I spotted the key ring easy enough, it was right above my grand-dads night-stand. I quietly crept over and grabbed the ring of keys he had there.

I noticed a picture frame he had on the stand right below it. I picked it up and examined it. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion when I saw it. It was my grandparents, my father, a little me, another man and women, and two kids. We were all standing in front of what looked like to be a big monument, it was made of stone and was just a seventy foot tall monument, nothing seemed special about it.

The first person I noticed was little me, I had to be about five years old, and there I was silver eyes and all. I had no clue who the people around me were, other than my father and grandparents however. The man had dark brown skin, with happy looking brown eyes, a short head of hair, and a goatee. His arm was around a very beautiful women, with fair colored skin, gorgeous caramel colored hair, she had eyes a deep shade of blue which sparkled in the desert sunlight. On the left of her were my grand-parents, my father to the left of them.

I was in-front of them, in the middle of two kids. I had my arms around them both and the three of us were smiling like we were best-friends. It was strange, by the look of me and the two kids on this picture, we seemed like absolute best-friends. However I didn't recognize them at all. I was trying my hardest, and their faces looked vaguely familiar, however I just couldn't place them.

The boy looked like the man standing in the picture, he must've been his son. He looked around my age maybe older, with curly black hair, and the same brown eyes as his father. The girl was hugging my waist and seemed a year or two younger then me maybe. Assuming the women was there mother, the girl resembled her perfectly. With the same caramel colored hair, and deep blue eyes. I tried with every brain cell in my head to remember these two! Perhaps if I couldn't figure out what my father's true identity was here, these two kids could help me, I guess I had another quest I had to complete later.

"Who could they possibly be?" I asked.

I turned the picture frame around and opened it up.

Written on the back it said.

 _We'll miss you, all of you. Hopefully we can meet again one day, and things can be like they were. If you ever need to find us again, Ruby's parents in London and have them contact us. Hopefully the children can see each other again. – Love Julius, Ruby, Sadie, and Carter Kane._

The Kane's. I've never heard that last name before in my life. I didn't remember their children at all, Sadie and Carter, I tried my best to remember their faces, but I just couldn't. How could I possibly not remember them if we were supposedly so close? It was another question to add to my already long list. One thing I knew for sure was I needed to find these people, maybe I could get answers from them about why I didn't remember them. Also it might have been good to get two supposedly good friends back.

I carefully removed the picture from the frame. "OW, Hades!" I yelled as a stray piece of glass from the frame cut my hand.

My hand straight away went over my mouth. However I had already made the mistake of yelling.

"What! Who… who's there!" I heard my grand-father start to mumble.

I had about five seconds before he was up and ready to kill me. I remembered one thing about my grandfather, he was ex-special-forces, and he knew about twenty different ways to kill a man. I stuffed the picture into my pocket and bolted for the door to his room. I rushed out into the hall-way and made a left.

"Stop now! I will catch you whoever you are!" He shouted running behind me.

I went to turn a corner, but out of nowhere a decorative Egyptian sarcophagus scared me and caused me to stumble back!

"Ha! Caught you!" My grandfather yelled.

I turned around and I saw a long wooden pole come flying towards me! I got ready to jump out of the way, but it didn't make it to me! It just landed right in-front of me, and just stayed there in the ground. I almost laughed, I was about to get back up and run again, when the staff glowed white. It morphed and changed for a few seconds, before a fully grown snake sprang to life! It leaped at me and tried to stick me with its fangs. However the window nearby exposed the full moon, and it's almost impossible to hit me at night. I rolled out of the way and pulled out one of my dagger and slashed the snake in half.

"How the Hades did you do that!?" I yelled absolutely terrified.

My grand-father who for some reason didn't realize he was attacking his grand-son laughed. "Haha! Foolish man, you will regret breaking into the house of a magician of the First Nome!" He yelled.

Okay I was officially freaked out now. I had a hard enough time believing Greek Gods, and demi-gods, and monsters were real. Now, my about seventy-plus year old grandfather was making snakes appear out of basically thing air, and was trying to say magicians were real! I could only handle so much crazy in my life. However before I could say something else, a blast of fire came my way! Just out of thin air a blast of fire came towards me!

Thankfully I was right near the steps to the bottom floor. It didn't feel very good but I tumbled down the steps just out of the reach of the fire. I stood up and dusted myself off. I ran around the back of the stairs. I heard my grandfather came down the steps. I leaned up against the stairs praying he wouldn't notice me.

I felt the blood dripping from the hand I cut myself. It dripped down the door, which I noticed was a little loose. I felt the door start to shake, it started to move, then in a second the door flipped and I was inside the staircase!

"What the hades is this?" I asked in wonderment as I examined the small room.

There was a stone door with a big hand shaped print in the middle. The door was littered with Egyptian hieroglyphics. The whole door top to bottom was covered in them. Okay, I had absolutely no idea what this could be. I always knew my grand-parents were way into ancient Egypt, but this was a little excessive in my opinion.

"What in the world are you guys?" I asked quizzically.

I wanted to open the door somehow, to figure out what was in there. However I knew Bianca would soon become worried. Also my grand-father might make his way into the back-yard to see if everything was okay there to. So I made a mental note to come back here one day, and figure out what it was. I looked at the door that brought me, and saw a similar hand shaped print in the middle of it. I looked at my hand which was still bleeding. I placed it in the print, and again the door flipped and I was right back where I was before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I managed to avoid my crazy snake and fire summoning grand-father and make it back to the entrance to the tomb. I motioned for Bianca that she could come out of the tree, and she jumped out jogged over to me.

"You found the keys then?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah you bet, but look at what else I found." I said taking out the picture of my family and the Kane's.

I explained to her what happened. How I snuck in, found the picture, my grandfather summoning snakes, and fire. Safe to say when I was done, she was just as freaked out as I was.

"I had hard enough time believing, Greek gods and monsters were real. Magicians though? That's a little far-fetched don't you think?" She asked as we entered the shack-entrance to the tomb.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I swear that's what my grand-father did and said. I'm more concerned about those people in the picture. The Kane's, apparently our families were good friends." I said as we tried the multiple keys on the lock.

"Yeah, and from the look of you and the two kids, you guys seemed like best-friends. You're sure you can't remember them at all?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, no matter how hard I try I just can't remember any memories with them. I need to find them." I said determined.

Bianca looked up at me shocked. "Jay, I understand you must want to find them. You can't though, not now at least." She said stopping me from trying the keys.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "You do realize that the Titan Lord himself is rising right? The world could be in danger of being taken over by the Titan's Luke is out there right now recruiting more to his cause. You're one of the most powerful demi-gods out there right now, and with this prophecy you told me about. You can't just leave Percy to fight it by himself could you?" She asked me.

"Well no, but I mean these people the Kane's I… I don't know what it is, but I just feel like I need to find them!" I said taking what my gut was saying.

"Well you don't know how long it could take you to find them. London is a big place, and you don't have any memory of them. It would be a while before you found them. Let's just get into the tomb, figure out what your father was. After that we'll deal with Kronos, and if we're still alive after that we'll find the Kane's." She promised me.

I gotta admit Bianca was smarter then I was. She had a great point, I couldn't just leave Percy to face his prophecy alone. I just nodded my head, and the next key I tried opened the door.

"Woah this is creepy." Bianca said grabbing onto my arm.

The way down was completely dark. You couldn't see anything at all. There was one lone torch burning at the beginning of the steps down. I carefully grabbed it, and with Bianca attached to my arm, I grabbed the torch and we started descending the stairs.

I had such an eerie feeling as we walked down. It was a really long staircase for some reason. I let out a huge breath when I saw torches at the bottom. Bianca let go of my arm and we walked through examining all the graves of my family members.

They all said the same thing, which sent shivers down my spine. It would say the person's name then after that… magician of the First Nome. I still had no idea what a magician was, or what the First Nome was, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

We finally reached the end… my father's grave. It said something different though. It read. _"Joshua Nicholson, Magician of the 21_ _st_ _Nome."_

"So your father was a magician?" Bianca asked next to me with her arms crossed.

I nodded my head in confusion. "Yeah, but I just wish I knew what in the Hades a magician was." I said aloud.

"I can help you with that my boy." A voice came from behind us.

Within a second Bianca and I had arrow notched in our bows and we were turned around aiming. Right there, now with his hands up, was a very large man. He had on sunglasses despite us being down underground. He was wearing a classy old style suit. He had on a top hat, and looked like a barrel shaped jazz musician. What in the world was he doing down here?

"Who are you!? Tell me right now or I swear I'll let this arrow fly!" I threatened.

He held his hands up showing us he meant no harm. "So you're the son of the great Joshua Nicholson. You like just like him you know, other than the silver eyes obviously." He said.

This peaked my curiosity. "You knew my father!?" I demanded.

He nodded his head, he spoke in a tough, deep, but non-intimidating voice. "Yes I knew him very well, he was my student in the 21st Nome. A very, very powerful magician, one of the most powerful I've ever seen." He told me.

"What is a magician!? And who. Are. You?" I asked.

"Oh pardon my manners, my name is Amos Kane." He said carefully extending his hand.

Kane, He was a Kane. "Kane? Tell me who these people are now!" I demanded putting away my bow and showing him the picture I took.

He looked at it and had a cold look. "Ah that's my brother Julius, his wife Ruby, and my niece and nephew, Carter and Sadie. However Ruby, she is… no longer alive." He said sounding genuinely sad.

"How did she die!?" I demanded raising my bow again.

"Well they decided it would be a good idea to release some of the Egyptian gods! They lost control of them, and she was killed." He explained.

I didn't want to believe it. Egyptian gods actually existed? It was hard enough for me to believe that Greek gods and goddesses existed still. I couldn't add Egyptian gods to the mix, it would make my head explode.

"Ha! Egyptian gods, magicians, how am I supposed to believe all this!?" I yelled.

He laughed. "Haha, you learned that Greek gods, demi-gods, and monsters are real. If you believe in them what makes it so hard to believe in Egyptian gods, monsters and magicians?" He asked us quizzically.

"What do magicians do anyway!? Are they children of gods like me and Jay?" Bianca pipped up from behind.

She had lowered her bow, so I decided to do the same. Amos was obviously not going to harm us. "No my dear. Legends say that in the ancient Egyptian times, every pharaoh was blessed with magical powers by the Egyptian gods. Well this isn't a legend it actually happened. Magicians are descendants of the pharaoh's, they have what we call blood of the pharaoh's, since they have this blood, they can do magic." He told us, trying his best to help us understand.

Okay, I had to admit, I could understand why Kronos was scared of my power now. So basically I had the powers of the Greek and Egyptian gods running through my body. I remember Uncle Apollo saying that a demi-god like me had never been born before. If I really could control both of these bloodlines, I could see how I would be a threat to Kronos.

Why is it always me?

"But what do they do nowadays? Do they go on quest for the gods and stuff like us demi-gods?" I asked him again.

He shook his head. "No. You see Egyptian gods and Greek gods are different. Your Greek gods try to keep piece in the world. While most Egyptian gods, not all, but most, want only to conquer it. So magicians nowadays do everything they can to stop them from entering the world." He explained.

I nodded my head. "And you're saying my father was one of them which makes me…" I started.

"A magician as well. You see it's different from your demi-god powers however. You don't have to use or embrace magic. You have the ability to do it however. Your demi-god powers attract monsters, so sooner or later you have to embrace them." He said.

I nodded understanding now. Uncle Apollo told me, that I would need to understand and master both of my bloodlines, to save everyone I love in the challenges ahead. So ignoring this magician side of me wasn't an option. I needed to have at least some kind of understanding of it. My mother was right, I was special.

"So is it true? Am I the only ever demi-god/magician ever born?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yes it's very true. Look Jason, I know that you have your problem with the Titan Lord rising. However Carter and Sadie, let's just say that they will need help soon, a lot of help. I can show you basics of controlling magic, enough to help you. However please, Sadie and Carter will need your help!" He pleaded with me.

I looked at Bianca and she nodded. I nodded at Amos. "Okay Amos, it's a deal." I told him.

My list of problems was as follows now. 1.) The Titan Lord was rising, and me and my best-friend were his main targets. 2.) I now figured out I was a magician, and I had no idea how to use any of these other powers I had. 3.) My two supposed old best-friends, would soon need my help as well.

Well I guess, it was just another day in the life of Jay Nicholson, the First Son of Artemis, and the first ever demi-god/magician.

I just hoped that whatever life threatening situation I got myself into, it would be slightly easier then this summer.

 **A:N) THAT'S IT IT'S OVER EVERYONE!:) This was it the last chapter, I don't know whether to be happy or sad! I have to again say a MASSIVE thank you to all of you guys who followed, favorited and reviewed on any chapter, all your support is what made me write this! I hope you were all satisfied with the last chapter!**

 **So there it is the big reveal, the big secret you've all wondered for practically the whole book! Some of you guessed it right! Some of you didn't but either way I hope you like it! Most people who have read Percy Jackson have read "The Kane Chronicles" as well, so I hope most of you understand the references!**

 **For those of you that don't Carter, Sadie, Amos and all this Egyptian gods, and magician stuff, is all in Rick Riordan's other AMAZING series called "The Kane Chronicles!"**

 **For all of you wondering YES A BIG RESOUNDING YES. I will be writing a series as well were Jay goes and helps Carter and Sadie on their quest! Don't worry for those of you who haven't read the Kane Chronicles! I will finish writing Jay into the rest of the PJO series first. So once we eventually wrap up the PJO series, Jay will be on his way to London to help out Carter and Sadie! I hope you're all excited for it!**

 **However now that this story is over I'm already working on the first chapter for the sequel! "The First Son of Artemis book two: A mother trapped" will have its first chapter drop sometime next week!**

 **So that all of you who want to read it know when it comes out I suggest you follow my personal profile! I will also be posting an additional chapter onto this story announcing when the 1** **st** **chapter is out!**

 **One final thing before i wrap up this A:N. Have you all heard!? Rick Riordan announced he will be returning to the world of Greek Mythology with "The Trials Of Apollo!" Another five book series based on greek Mythology!**

 **So everyone please leave a review on how you liked this chapter, and what your favorite parts of this story was! Tell me if you're excited for the next book! And for the last time on "The First Son of Artemis!" Everyone have a lovely day!  
**

**Goodbyeeee :)**


	17. SEQUEL IS UP!

**HELLOOOOOOO TO ALL THE READERS OF THE FIRST SON OF ARTEMIS!**

 **Hey guys its Dom here! After hours and hours of making sure I got everything right….. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS NOW OUT!**

 **That's right haha so, if you liked this book, and you wanna see what happens next to Jay and Percy, go onto my profile, and click on "The First Son of Artemis Book 2: A mother trapped"**

" **Jay hated being a demi-god sometimes. Now his mother has been trapped by a titan, his friend Annabeth had been captured, and his love life is still as messed up as the Twilight Saga. However he wasn't just a demi-god he was The First Son of Artemis."**

 **Go check it out everyone I hope you like it!:)**


End file.
